You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by kmtdiccion
Summary: My version of So The Drama. Ron is falling in love to Kim (starting after "Emotion Sickness") but that feeling is oblivious to her. Kim is crushing on a new hottie and believes he's the "perfect boyfriend" for her. Will Ron have a chance to tell Kim how he feels for her? And is this new boy really "perfect"? (My first fanfic. Kim/Ron pairing eventually :P)
1. Prologue

I certainly do not own Kim Possible. (wish I could)

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
1. Prologue**

Rain droplets poured heavily upon the roofs of Middleton one stormy Friday night. Branches sway through the treacherous movement of the wind gushing in all directions. The quaint little suburb somewhere in Colorado looked like a ghost town as police cars, fire trucks and ambulances were the only vehicles moving along the streets.

"The stormy weather Middleton experiences can last up to thirty-six hours. Citizens are advised to stay indoors and seek shelter. Schools and work around the said area is suspended until weather improves." The anchorman announced.

_"Yes! No school today. The storm's still strong since last night and there's no sign of it to weather away. Who in his/her right mind wanted to go to class in the middle of nature's wrath?" _One blond-haired teen thought.

The boy is lying on his bed, staring at the window while his TV is still on. The room was dark and messy. The lights were turned off and things are scattered everywhere. His closet is cluttered with dirty clothes and the floor looked like a landfill. There were Diablo sauce sachets, his special assignments his teacher, Mr. Barkin, always give him, used comic books and all the other things that's 'Ron-ish' to anyone's eyes.

But the real mess were the things inside is head. As he still stare at the window, waves and waves of thoughts smash on his head. The environment surrounding him became oblivion to him as he asked the question over and over.

_"Why? Why not me?"_

He remained at that position for fifteen minutes until a flash of bright light beamed across the room. It was shortly followed by a loud boom. He suddenly jumped out from the bed and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" The boy and his naked mole rat shouted.

He then turned to his pet, who is now on top of his bed, smiled weakly and softly said, "That lightning scared the shit of us eh?"

Rufus nodded.

He carefully placed him inside a drawer that became Rufus' bed and just stared at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Rufus finally squeaked.

"Uhm. Nothing. It's getting late now and I think it would be best to sleep now. Maybe tomorrow the storm's over. We may go to Bueno Nacho then." Ron answered.

"Yeah! CHEESE!" Rufus squealed in delight.

"That's right buddy. Let's sleep now. Goodnight Rufus" Ron said pulling himself back to the bed and turning the lamp at the top of the desk off.

"Goodnight." Rufus said in slumber.

Rufus entered the dream world easily while his owner and friend hardly tried to keep his eyes closed. He still thinks about a certain girl. He really did love her but he's scared of telling her that. He still sees her big, sparkling, emerald eyes filled with happiness. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her long red auburn hair. He knew he is falling in love to her but there's a catch. She's dating someone else. And what make things worse for him is that it seems like they are going steady. He's in great pain inside even on the mere sight of the two making out. To add insult to the injury, their 'indestructible' friendship gradually weathered.

_"If I only seen the signs. She's changed. Face it."_

_"No! She's not."_

_"Don't deny it, She LOVES him. Accept it."_

_"She doesn't love him! It was only a mere crush. Like Josh Mankey."_

_"Look at it this way. Did Mankey interfere with your friendship with her? No. Did Josh been a reason for cancelling 'Ron Nights'? I'm afraid not also. Did he put strain to your bond? Hmm. Maybe a little. But still, that did not change right? Why? Because it's only some mere crush. Listen, this Jonathan guy did all that. Monkey Boy didn't. She's madly in love with her and you can't compete with him. That's pure cold TRUTH."_

_"NOOOO!"_

"NOOOO!" He shouted, suddenly sitting up from his bed.

Rufus suddenly wakes up and glared at Ron. He said "What's the problem?"

"Nothing. Just some bad dream. Let's sleep now okay?" Ron responded.

He then lay back again and turn to a fetal position. He was facing his desk. On top was the lamp and a frame. It shows a picture of a preteen blond boy and a redhead girl having that laugh with youthful abandon. He then remembers everything that they went through. A sense of nostalgia crept inside of him as tears started brimming inside those chocolate eves.

_"Thirteen years of friendship. All but weathered because of love. Wish we stayed as kids. Life is simpler back then." _Ron thought tearfully.

He then find his inner peace and drift off to sleep. Despite the loud howling of the wind, the torrential downpour of the rain, flashes of lightning and rumblings of thunders, the storm can't destroy even a fraction of what he felt inside. Sadness and Despair reigned over his heart. But in God's grace, he found himself sleeping, abandoning all thoughts of problems he has in this world. At least for now, he felt better.


	2. Chapter I

I certainly do not own Kim Possible. But I love this bunny.

( ^^,)  
(")_(")

Hehe. I would like to thank for those who reviewed my first entry. I really appreciate your greetings and advice.  
Now, here's it's continuation of my story entitled...

*drum_roll*

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
2. Chapter I: "The Moodulator and it's Aftermath"**

"RRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!" his clock alarmed.

Ron drowsily sat up on his messy bed. He tried to open his eyes but the sunlight was so bright that he was momentarily blinded. He then covered his closed eyes and muttered to himself, _"I thought the storm's not over until tomorrow? That's what said in the news, right? Damn. My eyes hurt."_

He rubbed is eyes and opened it. The clock showed it was 9:00 AM. As he stared around his abode, he realized he hadn't seen Rufus this morning.

"Rufus! Where are you 'ole buddy?" Ron shouted.

He stood up and walk around his room. His place was a complete mess. It was worse than it's state last night. The window he stared at that night is now shattered. Leaves and twigs were at the floor and small puddles of water formed from the leaking roof.

"Rufus! Where are you? Yoo-hoo!" Ron said.

He was looking inside the drawers when Rufus leap to his leg and started climbing. Ron's very ticklish as he laugh uncontrollably.

"Haha- Hey- Haha!" Ron said laughing.

After a minute of tickling, Rufus finally got out of his shirt and stood on top of his right shoulder. He carried Rufus up to his palm and said "Good morning buddy!"

"Good morning." Rufus smiled.

"Let me change my clothes and we'll have breakfast. Hm. I'm feeling like I'll make French Toast, _Chez_ Ron style!" Ron proudly stated.

"Yeyy!" Rufus answered.

He then jumped out of his hand and ran down the stairs. Ron, in the other hand, took some clean clothes. He still has a set of red hockey shirts and his cargo pants. He then went downstairs and prepared their breakfast.

Before sitting on the chair, he reach to their phone and there was a voice message received. He then played it in their answering machine and said:

"Ronnie, honey, it's your mom. How are you doing there? I'm sorry but we can't come home yet. Maybe by Monday we'll be home. Your dad still has some meetings and seminars to attend to. Keep safe there son, ok? We love you Ron." Jean Stoppable, his mother, called.

_"Yeah right. More like having fun there in Europe while I'm stuck in a storm for two days."_ Ron angrily thought.

He finished his plate silently. After they were done, Rufus put their plates in the dishwasher. Meanwhile, Ron went straight to the storage room to pick up a broom and trash bags. He then thought that he would clean his room first.

He tidied up his bed and put the shattered glass inside the trash bag. He swept the floor and cleaned those puddles. He worked for almost half an hour and his room is now sparkling free.

"Phew! This is the first time I actually cleaned my room. This is so not The Ron."Ron wearily beamed. He's proud of himself that he actually **worked**.

_"If anyone saw what I've been doing, they'd be flabbergasted." _Ron smilingly thought.

Ron looked smugly around when he noticed his closet.

"Oh man! I forgot about those clothes. Better put them in the laundromat." Ron said.

He walked closer to the closet. And as he slightly opened it's door, clothes suddenly sprang out. It looked like a clothes avalanche coming from the closet. He was really submerged from the sea of used shirts and undergarments.

As he get out of the mess, he shouted, "WHAT THE F-!"

Rufus scrambled to go upstairs to see what happened. As he reaches the door, he was shocked to see a mountain of clothes with Ron on top.

"Guess I'm the first to climbed Mt. Forgotten-Laundry, eh?" Ron sheepishly said to the mole rat.

Rufus just glared at him.

"All right! All right! I will clean this up. Promise." Ron said in defeat.

The naked mole rat went down as Ron started picking up the mess. He separated whites from colored shirts. As he was sorting out those, he then pulled out one garment. It was green and bulging. The surface was rough on the outside but foamy in the inside. It is his pickle costume.

_"Pickle costume. Pickle. Hmm... Coacher Dilly!"_ Ron gasped in his mind.

He then remembers everything that happened in association with that suit. This costume bear witness to what happened on that fateful day. It is the day where it all started, what happened, and it's effect to what he's feeling today. All of his hurt and pain came from this part of his life. He has now a mix of extreme emotions ravaging inside him.

_"Oh how I REALLY hated that day to volunteer as Coacher Dilly!" _Ron muttered to himself

(Flashback: _Middleton Fair Festival_)

"So I- I guess the whole crushing and everything was moodulator huh?" Ron asked sadly.

_"Why am I sad about it? You wanted to break up with her because you can't afford to destroy your friendship. I now know the feelings she shared was because of some machine Dr. Bortel created. I should be happy about that. But why do I sound sad? Is it..." _Ron wandered in his mind.

"Not everything. There's still fireworks." Kim answered smiling, breaking Ron off from his train of thoughts.

Ron was caught off guard from her answer. He didn't expect those words to come from her mouth.

_"What does she mean from 'there's still fireworks'?"_ He asked confusedly to himself.

"Y-You think so?" Ron shyly croaked.

And as if on cue, Kim pointed to the sky showing the fireworks display started. Flashes from the pyrotechnic show radiates all over Middleton. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable just stood there, amazed on the sight they were seeing. And unconsciously, they were holding hands. They stayed that way for the whole show.

For Ron, however, it only made his confusion worse. He felt something different this time. They've hold hands like many times in the past but for the blonde teen, there's something special about it. His mind is now battered again by thinking.

_"What am I feeling? Is it possible that I, Ronald Dean Stoppable, is falling in love with his best friend, Kimberly Anne Possible? What the Heck. Maybe I'm just over thinking all of these. Yes, maybe I am." _Ron's mind thought.

"Uhm. Kim? KP... My hand?" Ron called softly.

"W-W-What? Oh! Sorry." Kim answered in a shock. She blushed from the thought that she's holding her best friend's hand all that time. She given back his hand.

He smiled nervously and said "KP, Uhm. Well it's time to take you home. Uhm. Yeah. I-I'll take you home. Let's go."

She hopped on his scooter and Ron took her home. Along the way, the teens were lost in their minds. Ron was still contemplating on what the hell is going on with his mind about her. He is still problematic on what to do with his new found feeling.

_"You've been thinking this a lot today but can't get the answer eh, Stoppable?"_

_"I'll get to the bottom of this. But right now, I would enjoy this time with her. After all it's our DATE."_

_"And why do you think you are extremely enjoying yourself as Kim holds your hand?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting."_

_"Nope, you said it yourself that you have something inside. There's no overreacting there. Look, you have unlocked something deeper inside. You may not know it but it's been there a long time ago. You've only noticed it now."_

_"W-What am I talking about?!"_

_"You know yourself. You think you only look at her as a friend when you ALWAYS sense something bad when Kim and Josh are hanging out together? You think it's just friendship that make you feel down when some boy fancies her? Do you think that..."_

_"ROOOOON!"_

"ROOOON!" Kim yelled.

He suddenly stopped the scooter and looked at Kim. He almost jerked out from his clash waging inside his brain. He stared at those big green orbs that has it's special sparkle that can make him forget what he was thinking about.

"W-W-W-W-What?..." Ron stammered.

"Ron, you missed my house!: Kim answered.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that KP." He responded.

He turned his scooter around and headed to the Possible residence. After they dismount from the vehicle, they stood in front of the door. There was a minute of awkward silence. Then Ron broke it and said:

"Uhm. Well, it was quite a day for us, huh? Hmm... I'd better get going. Uhm.. Yeah. Goodnight KP" Ron nervously said.

"Oh. Sure. Thanks Ron. Goodnight to you too." Kim said while inside their house.

He was halfway from the porch when Kim suddenly called him.

"Ron!"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened this day, I hope that wouldn't destroy our friendship."

"That? No big. Best friends as always, right?"

"Right. Well, Goodnight again Ron."

"Goodnight to you too KP."

She then closed the door and headed to her room. Ron stood for a few moments then silently said:

"Kim... I... I... I L... I Lo..."

_"Oh what the heck! You can't even say to yourself that you love her then you want to say it to her directly?!"_

_"Wait what? You wanted to say that you LOVE her?!"_

_"Uhm... Well... Uhm... I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! I should be going home now."_

He then walked to his scooter and drive it to his home. It has been a _loooooong_ day for him. He's unsure on what really happened to himself. He was so out of his zone today. And for the first time, he was thinking about it the whole day. After he got home, he changed his clothes to his slumber pajamas and went to bed. He's too tired, both physically and mentally. And today, he seeks refuge in the world of sleep. Maybe tomorrow, he may find his answer. But for this moment. He needed his Zzz's.

(End of Flashback)

Ron was still staring at his pickle costume when he heard shouting to him down.

"Hey Ron! Where are you?" Felix yelled.

"Felix! The Ron man's busy cleaning his room. Wait for me to go down there" Ron shouted back.

"WHAAAAAAT?! You've got to be kidding me! You? Clean? Are you sick?" Felix flabbergasted.

"Ha ha ha. No kidding. The Ron's been changing for the best, at least." Ron gleefully answered. He was about to go down the stairs carrying a basket full of clothes. He put them inside the laundromat. He then walked near his best buddy and said.

"So, how's the storm treating ya'?" Ron asked.

"Well, It's been rough but it's alright. Hey Ron, wanna shoot some hoops outside? It's the first time the sun shines for the past two days. " Felix asked, spinning a ball on his thumb.

Ron playfully snatch the ball and said, "Sure, looks like the storms wearing you down. You're going down!"

"Fat chance" Felix rolled his wheelchair and chase Ron outside. It was really good to be outside. The sun is shining bright and you can now see people outside. For Ron, this can be his good chance to forget those harsh memories he had reminisced. _So not the Drama._


	3. Chapter II

First thing's first:  
I certainly do not own Kim Possible. Disney does.

I would also like to say thanks to all those nice people who reviewed my entries.  
** ajw1970  
Greenjolt  
CajunBear73  
Sentinel103**

** AngelicInkLing:** _Maraming Salamat! _LOL :)) It's also good to see someone else writing here from the Philippines!

Well, here's my third entry! :) Yeyy! Enjoy.  
Hmm...  
May I excuse myself? I need to finish something first.

*walking_towards_my_study_room*

(_Damn! This is too long. Hmm... What's the derivative of the logarithm of x squared plus..._)

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
3. Chapter II: "The Cafeteria Incident"**

"OH WHAT THE... TWEEBS!" A redheaded teen growled.

She frantically leaped and planned to tackle them both but they smartly jumped from her trap.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" The twins laughed at her in unison while running away.

_"Another day, another prank pulled out by the TWEEBS! Arghh! Why can't they be normal? When I get my hands on you two, I'll.. Gahh!" _Kim shouted angrily to herself. She was, again, chasing down the masterminds of the plot who made her ticked. And no, it's not by the works of any super villain.

_"For more than once, I feel like they're worse than Drakken." _Kim spitefully thought.

And what's their latest prank, you ask? Her 'flying' clothes. Earlier, Kim's mother left the laundromat after putting the clothes, including Kim's cheer uniform, inside the dryer when the twins went inside. They were wearing small yellow radiation suits. Jim held a steel cylindrical container.

(Flashback: A while ago)

"You think this radioactive chemical we've created at the backyard can help raise the efficiency of the washing machine?" Jim questioned.

"Let's find out." Tim answered.

"You open that so I can put it inside." Jim said.

"I thought I was the one to pour it?" Tim queried.

"I should be the one!" Jim responded.

"No! I should!" Tim shouted, trying to pry his brother's hands off the canister.

"No way!" Jim retorted.

They both tug it to each other until they both slipped their hands off it. They were both shocked and gasped to see that the canister's open. It flew into the air, spewing the contents into the dryer.

"Hmm. Do you know what can happen if we put that substance way more than what we planned?" Jim smilingly asked.

"Don't know. We'll see." Tim answered with a huge grin on his face.

And just in time, they heard Kim shouting to her mother, "Mom! Where's my cheer uniform?"

"Inside the dryer. I think it's finished. Just check them out there." Anne responded.

The twins ran and hid somewhere near the machine. They both saw Kim entering the room. They laughed at their thoughts on what may happen inside. And then...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK KKKKK!" Kim shrieked.

They both ran to the front of the opened door when they saw her clothes, glowing green, flying around and Kim desperately trying to catch it. The sight was too funny for them as they crack a long, uncontrollable laugh. Kim heard them and turned around. She saw them laughing their heads out.

"OH WHAT THE... TWEEBS!" She growled.

(End of flashback)

She bounded the stairs as she stayed in pursuit of Jim and Tim. She was really peeved on messing with her clothes that she's thinking of all sinister things she will do when she'll catch them. She's as focused as a laser beam until a voice shatter her thinking.

"Hey Kim! Good morning." Jonathan greeted.

He stood up from the couch. He was reading some book he found on top of the center table. He has light blue eyes, moderately built muscles, and extremely charming. He sure is a head turner from the way he dresses. He's also a honor student, the school's star player in the basketball team, and very kind. He's, in short, the total package every girl were dreaming of. And now, he is now Kim Possible's boyfriend.

"Oh... H-H-H-Hi there Jon!" Kim stammered with a blush. She walked near him and gives a quick peck on the lips. "It's nice to see you today. I missed you so much these past few days." she rosily added.

"Yeah. Good thing the storms out sooner than expected. I miss you more." Jonathan said.

He gave her a soft kiss at first. But, it eventually turned into a passionate one. They were making out on the couch for a few minutes until they broke off when they heard someone reacting.

"YUCK!" Jim and Tim shouted in shock in unison.

"Kim's kissing-" Tim started.

"-his boyfriend!" Jim finished.

They both made some noise that sounded like a gag or vomit. It was apparently too much for their innocent eyes to see something like that. Even though they're geniuses, they are still kids right? For them, it felt nasty. They then took their sight away from them and continued to make noise while going outside.

As they got off the house, Jon queried with a grin, "The tweebs are at it again huh?"

"Knock it off! It was so not funny. They were always a pain on my neck." Kim playfully punch him to his shoulder.

"So I bet you made it even after they saw us, right? I'm afraid they would be scarred for life." He added with a laugh.

"Hehe. That's what they get for playing me. Now, I think I want to continue this so-called 'revenge' for them?" Kim wryly said.

They were back to smooching again for a few minutes. Every kiss was filled with so much passion as they were so hungry for each other. After a seemed eternity of lip-smacking,...

"Well, wow! You're now getting better in kissing, eh? Practicing that hard?" He smiled.

"You bet! I did learn from the best." Kim answered, pressing her head against his hard chest. She thought she's in cloud 9 whenever he's with her. Every single thing became oblivion at the mere sight of him. He is sitting on one side of the couch while she's lying down with her head on top of his lap. His hand played her hair and combing it while she's so lost inside her mind thinking about their future. Call her delusional but she can't help it. She's virtually a crushing, scratch that, obsessed sheep. She fallen head over heels for this guy.

_"Wow! I think you're the one for me. I'll be yours forever" _She thought.

"Hmm. I was thinking. Since the storm's out sooner than expected. I wonder I you could, I don't know, a..." Jonathan asked.

"Yesyesyes! Iwouldlovetogooutwithyo! Wherewouldwego?" Kim happily answered right away.

He laughed about Kim answering him in an instant. He then said "Whoa! Hold on there cowgirl. We're not rushing here, right? So back to what I am saying, I think tonight I like to stroll down at the park. how's that sound?" Jonathan said smiling.

At the back of her mind, she knew this would not be just a 'little stroll in the park'. I know he's planning on something. For the past months, Their dates were out-of-this-world, in a good way. She knew something's up to him. It made her more excited. She said:

"Sure. When will you pick me up?" Kim asked.

"How about 7. Is that okay?"

"Okay, 7 it is."

As she hugged him, she came close to his ear and whispered, "Make me sweep my feet off the ground again, will you?"

"As always honey. As always" He answered softly. He then kissed her forehead. It made Kim giggle a little

"Well, I'd better go now. My grandma gets cranky whenever I'm late. I need to stay for her. Goodbye Kim with love!" Jonathan waved and kisses in the air.

Kim then swiped her hands in the air, as if she caught the flying kiss, and put it to her mouth. She then replied "Bye! Love you."

Jonathan hopped on his motor bike and sped off. Meanwhile inside the Possible residence, Kim happily went upstairs to her room. She was singing and hopping all around. She then lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She's still daydreaming on what can happen tonight. He then shifted her body to the left. The first thing she saw broke her thoughts about his hottie boyfriend. On the drawer stood an old picture frame. Inside it is a picture of a freckled blonde boy and a redhead with braces. they were in their tween years and both shared their goofy smiles. The youthful laugh the picture carries is still evident and can be felt, especially to the people sharing this photo.

Kim now realized she and Ron haven't talk much. Ever since Jonathan came by, he always says he has this 'bad vibe' for him, much like what he said when she's dating Josh Mankey.

(Flashback: one week after the Middleton Fair)

"Hey Ron!" Kim greeted Ron inside the hallway.

_"It's been a while since I saw him. After that..."_ Kim thought.

"Oh! H-H-Hiya there KP! Uhm... Well... How you doing?" Ron nervously greeted back.

_"Hmm. I think there's something wrong with Ron. What would it be?" _Kim whispered to herself.

"Hmm... Quite good. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Wrong? What's wrong? Uhm... Nothing. Nothing's wrong Kim. I don't know what's wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me? Tell me, TELL ME! I JUST CAN'T EXPLAIN THE SH-" He said, with each word stronger and louder than the first. It brought to a point where all the people around stood silently, eyeing the two with a suspicious look. He then breathed hard and said "Well KP, I uhm have to go. Maybe later we can chat. Ok?"

Ron turned around and head to the boy's restroom. She then proceeded to homeroom. The day went by and Ron's been acting stranger than usual, the 'something's-not-right' kind of weird. He's been more unfocused than before and it he'd become more silent. He's always lost to his thoughts and sometimes, she catch him shed a tear or two a few times.

_"I mean, what the heck is his problem? Is his sitch big enough to not even share it to his best friend?" _Kim's mind said.

_"This is it! I'll go talk to him at the cafeteria later. He should at least tell me what's happening." _She planned.

It was recess time when Kim started finding Ron. She looked to his room but he wasn't there. She looked every hallway but Ron's still out of sight. She then gave up and went to the cafeteria by herself. As she got her food, she then looked for a place to sit. As she searched, she saw a table with two boys. One of them was wearing a red hockey shirt and light brown cargo pants. Even from afar, Kim knew whose clothes own them.

"RON!" Kim shouted. She walked fast until she reached their table. "Hey Ron! I've been trying to find you everywhere in this school. Why were you out of your zone lately? What are..." Kim asked a barrage of questions to Ron when she realizes he has someone beside him. He was wearing a dark colored shirt with some fancy leather jacket. His shirt was quite tight so one can see his body built with muscles.

"Uhm... Hi there! What's you're name?" Kim asked.

"Hello! I'm Jonathan. And you're Kim Possible, right? Cool!" He responded.

"Uhm... Well... Yeah." Kim answered his question. She was still stunned to see his handsome face.

_"Oh My God! This is like, from 1 to 10, a 20 in the cuteness and crushing sheep scale!" _She thought in exhilaration.

"That's cool! I mean, the saving the world thing. I'm so much honored to see you in person." He said as he showed like respecting her. She then glances over him and saw that she's winking at him.

_"Make that 100! Can I survive this? He's soooo.. Gaah!" _Her mind shaking that feeling when one's in a crushing state.

"... Uh, KP. Are you listening to me?" Ron asked.

"W-What? Oh! Yeah. About that. I think we should talk about it after school." Kim automatically said. She was at a loss and can't even think straight. She then sensed about him and eventually regretted what she said.

"Oh. Uh.. Sure KP. Uh... I've gotta go. I have some... Uh... Things to fix. Sorry." Ron flustered.

"Wai-" Kim was about to react when he then turned away from him. She left the table she was sitting at, leaving her food and Jonathan there. She followed Ron as fast as she can but he got away. She can't find him. She stood there alone and about to cry when someone asked her from behind.

"Uh, Kim? What are you doing there?" Jonathan politely asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Well you know, we met like it was just minutes ago, but if you need anything I'll be there. I think that Ron Stoppable is someone special to you, huh?" Jonathan sincerely said.

_"Since when did this Jonathan got his name right? Hmm... I think he's special alright." _She thought.

She nodded sadly.

"Well, no matter what happens, you two will get over it. I think he's been in a rough life and he needed to think about it alone. We must respect his decision then. What we can do is to be there when it becomes to much for him." Jonathan added.

"T-T-T-Thanks... Thanks f-for comforting m-me." She sniffed. She closed her eyes as her tears were brimmed. Then suddenly, she was caught, not by a trap, but by a hug. She then look up slowly and saw Jonathan hugging her.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to do this. I think you should let all those feelings away. Maybe this hug can help you. I hope." He softly said.

She was more than impressed on what she sees form him. He was truly sincere for her. And even though they met only for a few minutes, Kim poured all her sadness to him in the form of tears. Good thing there were no students in the hallway since they were inside the canteen. After a few minutes of sobbing. She tidied herself up and said:

"Thanks Jonathan. You were really kind and sincere. Thanks for comforting me. I really don't know what Ron's been facing but you help me understand his situation. Thanks again." Kim softly said and weakly smiled.

"That was nothing. Thanks I kinda help, in my own little way, I mean..." He replied but he was cut off when Kim hugged him again and said "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"That's fine. Let's head back to the canteen. I really want to know who Kim Possible really is." Jonathan offered.

"With pleasure." She answered.

They walked back to the cafeteria and began talking about their lives and Ron's. She learned about what Jon's life was before. He's smart and kind. He never knew his family since they broke up when he's a baby and now living with his uncle. He learned all thing she and Ron always do since they met at Pre-K. The conversation moved smoothly and without a hitch. And as the time flies by, the more Kim knew about Jonathan's life, the more she's crushing on him.

_"Well, this may be the start, eh?"_ She dreamily whispered silently.

(End of Flashback)

"RIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!" The phone rang.

She jerked out of dream world and went back to reality when she heard the ring.

_"So not the best time to call"_ Kim muttered to herself. She lazily took the phone, picked up the handset and greeted "Good morning, Possible residence. This is Kim speaking."

"Hey girlfriend!" replied by a woman's voice.

"Hey Monique!"

"Hmm... Someone's in a cheery mood here huh? Now spill!"

"What? can't I be happy without something big happening?"

"I know you, you're in this attitude when something BIG is happening. So better tell me what's going on or else..."

"Well... Hmm... I'm happy 'cause..."

"Let me guess: Jonathan?"

"... Am I that obvious?"

"Of course you are! So, where would you two lovebirds go?"

"Well, tonight we're going to have a little stroll along the park."

"And..."

"And, What?..."

"You think I'll believe you that you're as excited as wearing the latest Club Banana clothes on your 'date' with Jon for a 'little stroll'?"

"I know that. but you know Jonathan Mon, He always surprises me."

"Yeah. Promise me after you got home, You'll tell me all the details about it ok? I mean ALL."

"Sure Mon. Hmm.. Monique?"

"Yes?"

"Are you available today?"

"Always Kim. Why?"

"Well, I want to buy some clothes so I can, you know, wear them tonight. Would you come with me?"

"Sure thing girl! Let's meet at the mall in an hour, Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Monique! You so rock!"

"You're welcome girlfriend! See ya later."

They both hang up their phones. Kim got up and prepared her clothes to wear at the mall. She then stepped inside her shower to take a bath. As she was scrubbing her body, her thoughts sift back to Ron. It was like their friendship had waned as time pass by.

_"How's Ron doing right now?_ _It's been a long time since we talked or even hang out. I haven't even heard from him during the storm. Oh well. after I shop I can drop off from his house then."_

After she got showered, she wore her white shirt and pink pants. She got out of the house and walked until she reached Middleton Mall, where Monique was waiting for her at the atrium. She was looking forward of what may happen this day. She still can't wait when Jon comes back for their date.

_"There's always a rainbow after the rain." _Kim chirped in her mind.


	4. Chapter III

Some Legal Mumbo Jumbo:  
**I SO DO NOT own Kim Possible.**

Woah! I never thought you would like my second chapter that much. ^_^ Thanks for those who gave compliments to my story. Sorry if the UD's delayed. This week's what we call 'Hell Week' and there were too much schoolwork to do. -_- *sigh* Well, good thing my 'sitch' about it is almost over. And I still have time to write this chapter. (I know I shouldn't be writing unti March 23rd. But, I have the time to write and an idea popped inside my brain a while ago. So why not write?) But before that:

**Quanktumspirit: **Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, thanks for your support. I'll be glad to give you my reviews for your stories.

**Greenjolt: **Well, the answer to your first question is in this chapter.

**CB73: **Hehe. I think I've been putting Ron in a rough path. Even I feel pity for him. lol

**thatkimpossiblestory**: Thank you! :)

Hmm...

So, what are we waiting for? Here's the fourth installment. Let's get it...

"Oh My GOD! My final drawing plate! You got to be kidding me!"

Well, you can go on without me. I need to make another plate to be passed tomorrow. Go on, hope you enjoy it! -.-

_"Damn! Stupid dog... always ruining my..."_

*door_slammed*

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
4. Chapter III: "The Other Side of the Coin"**

Heading towards his 'grandma's house', Jonathan sped his bike a little faster. He's been a bit preoccupied by his thoughts regarding tonight's date with his girlfriend, Kim Possible. 'final preparations' are to be made for the upcoming event. Jonathan smiled as his plan was moving smoother than he expected.

He zoomed past the signage showing he entered Upperton when he was ambushed by three ninjas dressed in black. They suddenly jumped in front of him and ordered "Jonathan Beatable, you're coming with us. Surrender now or else..."

But, instead of succumbing to their command, Jonathan cut them off and scoffed "Or else what? Hurt me? Kill me? Hmm... I don't think so."

"Do not mock us! You know you can't win if you try to fight. There's three of us and only one of you." The second ninja stated indignantly. He was holding two _shuriken _that were waiting to be thrown. The ninja who threatened Jon a while ago is now holding _nun_ chucks, showing off his skills._ A_nd the third one is aiming his hand towards him.

_"The third one's probably have something inside his sleeves. Poisoned needles, maybe?" _Jonathan inquisitively thought.

"Well then, there's only one thing to find out!" Jon said in a fighting stance.

The first ninja foolishly initiated the first attack. He jumped high above the air and aimed his foot towards the blue eyed teen. Jonathan leaped back, avoiding his attack to hit him. And from the moment the ninja stepped the ground, Jonathan swung a roundhouse kick. His face met Jon's foot. The dumbfounded ninja was knocked out and tumbled across the road.

_"Meh. Are they really ninjas? That was very easy"_ His mind sneered.

"Hmm... Who's next?" He asked with a venomous smile.

The two remaining ninjas angrily charged towards him. The ninja at Jon's left fired needles aiming at him while the ninja at the other side threw his weapon. Jonathan back flipped a few times, retrieving the fallen ninja's chucks. As he stood up again, he noticed that the black assassin with needles was out of his vision. He sensed that he's hiding from somewhere. But that didn't scare him off. Actually, he continued playing his enemies' temper.

"I think your buddy ran away. I think you should, too." He playfully said.

"You're a disgrace! You will suffer!" The ninja barked.

He charged furiously, throwing steel pointed stars to him. Jonathan dodged every weapon the ninja throws until they were near each other where he leap and launched his offense. The ninja blocked his attack and threw a punch as his counterattack. His fist connected to Jon's jaw, causing him to back off a bit_._

_"Well that'll teach him a bit." _the ninja thought evilly.

Jonathan, however, was shocked to see that coming. He then felt a surge of enjoyment inside. It was like he just woke up from the time his fist smacked his face. The punch was so hard it gave him a small cut on his cheek. He composed himself in front of the ninja and smiled. The ninja was in disbelief from the fact that he knew he's hurt from that punch. Jonathan then pose his fighting stance and said:

"That was a good one, dude! Thanks because I needed that one. Y' know I was thinking that I would be 'bored' fighting with you guys. But because of that punch, you woke me up! Care to carry this fight on?"

He was smiling insidiously. The ninja felt something he didn't feel before: fear. Jonathan's eyes were now filled with evil mirth. He sensed that his aura changed dramatically. It was like some demon possessed him. But, he shouldn't just stand back like a coward. He put his game mask on also, put his one foot back, and raised his hands back to defense position. he anticipated the time he'll strike.

And like a maniac who is a master of all martial arts, Jonathan attack the obviously trembling ninja whose strikes can make the Blitzkrieg look like a wimp. No matter what defense the poor ninja put up, it was always broken off by the sheer power of Jonathan's attack. Like he can even dodge it either. Jon's reflexes are more keener when enraged or whenever he's like this.

After a few minutes of fighting, no scratch that, devouring, the ninja fell down as if he's dead. He was clearly battered while Jonathan's fist were covered by the ninja's blood. He spat at the side and cheerfully said "Well, that ended quite a bit early. Hmm. I wonder where's the third one."

He was scanning the room when he found out he's been up on a tree, his eyes widened in disbelief and fear. He then realized that Jon's staring at him, smiling like a serial killer. He was scared to death that he fell from the tree, stood up and ran for his dear life.

Jonathan sighed and said "I guess it's over."

He was about to hop on his bike when he heard a female voice saying "Oh my! Looks like the Princess' boyfriend's really something, eh?"

He turned his head around but was shocked to see her feet kicking his gut with force no one has ever given to him. He literally flew to the side, hitting the trunk of a tree. He scratch his head as he tried to stand up. He then saw who hit him. She was tall, has black hair, pale skin, wears green tights, and also a smoking hot body. Jon wasn't accustom of hitting girls who were this beautiful. He then took his 'charming face', which made girls around him to awe in him, came closer to her and said "Well, well, well! It's my girlfriend's arch-foe. What would you expect from me, some soft-boned wimp like those she dated before?"

Shego scoffed "Seems someone's head's getting bigger."

"Well, if you were here a while ago, you may see me beating the hell out of those ninjas."

"Meh. They're nothing. I hired them to get you because I thought you were just normal. I was wrong."

And after she flared her hands she added "Oh my, there's too much air inside your head. Mind if I take them off?"

Jonathan was in his position and smilingly answered "Do it if you can."

The two squared off and both ran towards each other. It was a close fight for them. Jon kick, Shego block. She punch, he dodge. Every attack was countered. But from their minds, they were quite enjoying the fight. Jonathan had never had this intensity fighting before, even if he sparred with Kim. Shego, on the other hand, was smiling from the thought that one cute boy like him can actually fight. I mean really fight.

_"Hmm. This guy's good."_ She thought.

After about fifteen minutes of fighting, Shego was too tired to fight and eventually was hit by one of his punches. She was sent to the ground roughly. She groaned a bit then looked up. She saw him having a weary smile and whispered "Tired?"

And like a puppy, she nodded.

Then suddenly, he came nearer and nearer to her. he was now lying on top of her and whispered "Thanks for the fight. Y'know, you're the only one who lasted the longest in my fights"

Shego replied "He he. My pleasure. It's been real fighting with you."

After that moment, Jonathan saw that it may be the right time to take action. He pressed his lips into hers. She was shocked at first and wanted to resist at first but her body told otherwise. The kiss became passionate in a nick of time. Their tongues clashing inside of their mouths. They were at it for quite a long time until they broke of the kiss. Jonathan said grinning "That's just my little gift of gratitude for one helluva bout. And from my own point of view, I think you liked it."

Shego responded, smiling wickedly, "Well, you're a fantastic kisser. Why wouldn't I appreciate it? But I thought you and Miss Pumpkin..."

He cut her off and said "Well then, Miss Shego, I think I have a proposition for you."

Shego was confused on what he's planning. She asked "What?"

He then came to her ear and whispered what he's planning to do. (Sorry, bu I can't tell you what the plan is, but I can tell it's EVIL! Haha) Shego was set back from what she heard from him. But, instead to be scared, she smiled with evil glee and said "Ooh! You've been very bad, Jon"

He laughed and said "Yeah, so are you in?"

Shego wrapped her arms around him and cooed to his ear "Sure thing. I'm starting to like you more by the minute."

Their lips anticipated to plunge to each other when they heard something in the air. The two looked up and saw a GJ hovercraft approaching their way. They quickly part and Jonathan said "Well, that's good to hear. You should go now. Kim's here. I'll contact you when I'm ready. K?"

She replied as she fix herself "Sure. Whatever"

She then ran fast until she's out of sight. Jonathan, however, went to his bike when he saw Kim coming down from the aircraft. Her eyes got wider from the moment she saw him. he ran to him and yelled "JONATHAN!"

He opened his arms and welcome her hug. It was soon followed by a peck on the lips. As Kim lifted her head from his chest, she saw a bruise on his cheek. She exclaimed "Jon! Wh- What happened to you? Where's Shego?!"

Kim's eyes were narrowed as the thought of Shego. The reason she's here because Wade informed her that he's fighting Shego. She thoroughly scanned the whole place but there was no sight of her.

Jonathan then said "Kim, honey, it's ok. She's now gone after she heard the hovercraft. Thank God I last that long with her."

Kim replied sheepishly "K. You have me worried. I say you're spankin' fighting Shego"

"Well, I have a couple of bruises here, here, and here" Jonathan said with mock pain, pointing the parts were he was hit.

"Care to be my doctor?" He added with a grin.

She moved closer to him, caressing his chest, and slyly said "With pleasure."

They were back to smooching again. lips to lips, tongue to tongue. They were enjoying their 'intimate' time under a tree, beside a highway, in a crystal clear night. It looked like it was in the movies. Kim felt exhilarated once again from the feeling of being with him. But on Jonathan's mind, he evilly laughed at the fact that Kim Possible was within his hands. He knew he can control her even without the Neural Compliance Chip. After their seemed eternity of tongue bathing and lip smacking, they broke off. Kim blushed on the image of Jon's face in the moonlight.

He said "Well. Uh. I think I need to cancel our date tonight. You know, after all this, I think I need a rest."

She then answered "Sure! No big. You were great today. You need your rest. I'll take you home."

They both hopped to his bike and Kim drove it towards their houses. Along the way, Jonathan's mind shifted back to his 'plan' he was smiling that it was going according to plan. Although, there were now more people involved. But that didn't matter. Shego was more than happy to help him. He then hugged Kim from behind a bit tighter than before, leaving Kim blushing to a beet red.

_"He he he. looks like I may enjoy this even more!" _He thought in a sinister's voice.

Twenty miles from the road, Shego finally reached the hovercraft. She went inside it and rode off. Her thoughts shifted to Jonathan. She just can't imagine how good he is. I mean REALLY good. He's really a wolf in sheep's clothing, in one's perspective.

_"Hmm. Jonathan really put up his act flawlessly. A real classic villain in the making indeed." _She thought.

* * *

**A/N's: **Well, there are some things I need to discuss.

1. As you may notice, The Prologue and Chapter 1 was mainly Ron's POV, Chapter 2 for Kim's, and this chapter for Jonathan. For the succeeding chapter, it would be now mixed with Kim, Ron, and Jon's (and even some with Shego's). The first three was like 'introduction' to the characters.

2. All succeeding chapters will be posted every week. (Chapter IV would be posted next week, March 27)

3. I think I may take this story in a different direction. It will still hold on to some scenes similar to the movie So the Drama. But, I must assure you that this would be different from what we watch. I mean REALLY.

That's all. Thanks for reading! :)  
-kmtdiccion :)


	5. Chapter IV

I do not own Kim Possible. (Ah! I always love the disclaimer :D)

Hmm. So far so good, eh? Well, it's MY VACATION TIME! Meaning:

I'LL HAVE ALL THE TIME TO WRITE THESE STUFF! ^_^

First day out of school and I am in the zone! Woo-hoo-hooo! =)) I'm feeling lucky today. But before all that:

I would like to thank all those nice people who reviewed my stories. I know I am a bit troubled on word usage but I'm trying to learn. So I apologize if you may found some words that may seem unfit with the sentence. But I must assure you I try my best to correct them! :)

Oh, and by the way, I would like to ask one question. WHAT THE HECK IS AN AU? XD Sorry if I'm a bit naive but I still don't know what it means. Can someone tell me the answer? :) Thanks in advance!

Now, it's time for the fifth entry of the story...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
5. Chapter IV: "So The Beginning Part I"**

"Okay people. Listen up!" Mr. Barkin yelled in military fashion. Being a soldier once, the teacher to almost every subject in Middleton High tried, and succeeded, to get the students' attentions. Everyone inside the gymnasium became quiet as they waited him to relay his instructions.

"Inspite of the recessive economic activities, social factions within societies and the recent storm, more than three weeks from now, we'll have your junior-senior promenade. A celebration to the night of your lives. A sense of camaraderie between students for solidarity and harmony." He said with slight emotions.

Unable to grasp on what their teacher had just shared, the students just scratched their heads in confusion.

"I remember the time when Marla and I went to to the prom together. Oh it was a blast! We were..." The proud teacher sighed as he reminisced about his good 'ol days. He thought he was just whispering to himself. But actually, everyone heard him. He suddenly break off from his thoughts when he realized that everyone was looking at him in disbelief.

"What are you all looking at?!" He suddenly yelled. Students then faced away from him, avoiding any eye contact to him.

"Poster people!" He ordered, referring to those students who are responsible on placing posters, "Let's get busy!"

Six students suddenly scrambled to get everything they needed. They then went outside to get their job done: post posters. They went to a bulletin board, tore a strip of tape, and stick the poster out.

"Oooh! Prom Night's near! I saw the poster in the bulletin board. Isn't it exciting?" One girl giggled in excitement to her group of friends.

"So true. Who, in his right mind, is not excited about it?" Another girl asked as they walked away from the board.

_"I guess Prom Night is now in the countdown of every student in Middleton High."_ One student who were taping other posters thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Prom's coming, eh? Meh." Ron answered nonchalantly. He was talking to Felix inside the cafeteria. Everyone was talking about it with happiness and excitement. But for Ron, however, he just dismissed the event as if it was like an ordinary day. Felix sighed as he saw a gloomy Ron merely eating his food. Inside the blonde's mind, a battle between thoughts was waged again.

_"I just can't believe Kim forgot me! It's been two FREAKING months. Since that Jonathan guy showed up, she hasn't even talked or even called to me. What was I even thinking back then that I love her. She clearly chose him over me. And worse, our friendship's now beginning to fade. She's changed. I can't believe she's changed. Oh man! My head hurts. I must think about this a lot, huh?" _His mind thought while placing his hands to the temple of his head.

"...Ron?" Felix called.

"Wha- oh. Hey Felix. Sorry for zoning out for a while." Ron apologized.

"Yeah. I noticed. So what's your damage?"

"What?"

"Ron, what's your problem? I mean, you're always out of your zone. You look like you've lost your manhood. Where's your 'Ron-ness'? Ever since Kim got her boyfriend you act very..." Felix asked until he stopped. He then realized that ever since Kim and Jonathan hooked up, Ron's been more flustered than ever. Also, he noticed Ron's eyes twitched while he mentioned her name.

_"Could it be that?... No. It can't be. Is Ron jealous of Jonathan because of Kim?" _Felix asked himself curiously.

The man on the wheelchair took a deep breath and queried "Ron, tell me. Does this have got to do with Ki..."

"NO! HELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HER EFFING NAME FELIX! OH GOD PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." Ron suddenly burst out yelling. The whole canteen stopped to a halt as they saw Ron venting out all his frustration. As Ron got back to reality, he saw everyone looking at him oddly. He then saw Felix with his shocked face. He then added:

"I'm very sorry Felix. I'm just not in the mood right now. Uh... I've gotta go. Again. sorry my man."

Ron stood up and walked away. Felix was still in shock from what happened a few moments ago. But it wouldn't stop him from finding out what's happening to Ron. He's now far from the goofy, happy-go-lucky guy everyone knew about him. Today, he's acting... not Ron.

_"Woah! I guessed I touched his primal nerve right there. So it really is about Kim." _Felix' brain said to himself.

The cafeteria returned to it's normal business when Felix rolled out of the room. Students were still on the hype of their talks about the upcoming big event. For a social outcast like Ron, He was treated as if he's nothing by most of his colleagues. But for the eyes of one blue-eyed girl, she felt sorry for him. Despite her standing on the Social Hierarchy, she treated Ron like he was her friend, well actually it's more than that.

_"Don't worry Ron. I'll be there for you no matter what."_ She thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Shego! It's time for Phase 1 of my plan." Dr. Drakken announced.

"And what's your oh- so glorious plan this time, Dr. D?" Shego asked with mock praise.

"Well, it's a secret. But first, I need you to get Nakasumi-san alive here. There's something I need to test and I want him as subject." He explained.

"Sure. Whatever." She dismissively said as she prepare to kidnap the owner of a huge toy company. She hopped inside her hovercraft and flew away from the lair.

Meanwhile inside, the blue skinned evil mad scientist worked furiously with his latest machine. For weeks, they went low because of this. And on Drakken's point of view, this contraption will lead him to the key for world domination. He calls it 'The Brain Tap Machine'. (And yes, I know you know what it does, right?)

_"When I finish the Brain Tap Machine, plus my 'special' synthodrome, I will rule the world and Kim Possible isn't gonna stop me!" _He thought with evil glee. He laughed maniacally until one bolt pops out. The machine suddenly collapsed. He ran away to avoid being pinned down by the steel behemoth. After it was completely knocked down, he went near it with disappointment in his face.

"Oh well, So much for enjoying. I'll build another one." He muttered as he began to take out the parts and began rebuilding it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_"Oh man! I'm so driving people out. What am I turning into?" _Ron asked himself silently.

He sat under the shade of a tree outside the school building. He's still preoccupied on his unknown feelings towards her. On one side, he should be happy for her. Jonathan actually proved himself, for the past two months at least, to be loyal and a good boyfriend for her. He's the total package.

But on the other side, his introduction seemed to brought an end to theirs. The last time they had a decent conversation was three weeks ago. Kim seemed to change her priorities, placing Ron below Jon. And for a close friend since Pre-K, it was very awful. But there's still something else that bothers him a lot.

_"It's been two months Stoppable and you still can't get the answer?"_

_"Well.. Sort of. I think I need more time."_

_"Forget about that! You still don't believe that you love her. LOVE her!"_

_"I love her. But not in the way you say it was"_

_"Oh come on! Are you that dense that you can't even know yourself that you like a certain redhead?"_

_"I.. Err... I just can't understand why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Yeah. Why her? Maybe I was just over thinking this again. Maybe..."_

_"Will you please cut the 'over thinking' crap! You love her! And you keep on denying it. Why don't you just accept the fact that y..."_

_"NO! I WONT! Come on! This is Kim we're talking about. This is about my best friend for the past thirteen damn years. Get it? BEST friend not GIRL friend."_

_"I know that. But tell me, do you know what you've been feeling from that kiss?"_

_"Well.. Uh..."_

_"Now tell me. Why in hell are you angry at Jonathan?"_

_"Wait. I'm not angry at Jonathan. I just say he's bad road from the start."_

_"And why do you think he's bad road?"_

_"Because he's too perfect."_

_"So he's the total package. So, how's Jon and Kim these days?"_

_"Well, they're together. ALWAYS together."_

_"And what were the effects of this new found relationship?"_

_"It's tearing our friendship apart. She barely notices me anymore?"_

_"And why is that again?"_

_"It's because of... Hey hey hey! I know where this is going."_

_"Yeah? Then how about this: What did you feel when they were together?"_

_"Uh... Err... Okay! I am a bit annoyed?"_

_"Annoyed? Why?"_

_"Because... Because... Gaah! Okay! I am jealous of them."_

_"Good answer. Now for the final question: Why are you jealous? I mean if having no time with Kim is your problem, you could have just say it to her. You're her best friend, right? You can just say to her that you are being neglected. But no. You didn't. You just mope around on something you didn't understand."_

_"..."_

_"Look inside of you Stoppable. The feeling that's bugging you all these times. Did you even listened to what it says? I'm afraid not. It's your heart. It's shouts her name. That kiss you and Kim shared woke up something inside of you. It was like that smooch was your feeling's alarm clock."_

_"N- No"_

_"Oh yes! Congratulations! You have finally realize that you are freaking IN LOVE with her for a long time. Good Lord! Glad to think that's over!"_

_"S- So Okay! Fine! I now realized that I love her. So what's next? Should I ran to her house then bluntly confess my now-realized feelings for her?"_

_"Whoa! Hold down there. Remember: Baby steps"_

_"WHAT THE F-"_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

His Ronmunicator loudly beeped. He was again lost on the feud between himself and his conscience. As he got back to reality, he took the device and turned the screen on.

"Hey Wade!" Ron greeted.

Wade greeted back "Hey Ron! Meet with Kim at her locker. I'll debrief..."

"Whoa there! What?"

"I said Kim's waiting for you at her locker. I'll update you two there for the mission. And oh yeah, she wanted to talk to you."

_"What?! She wanted to talk to me?" _Ron shouted in his mind in shock. He still can't believe that Kim still wanted to talk to him, not that he wanted to. But his dilemma is HOW he would talk to her.

"Oh. Really?" Ron finally spoke after a long time of his mouth gaping wide.

"Yeah. Look. Whatever problem you two have, better put them in hiatus first. The world needs your help. Okay?" Wade said sternly. Even though he doesn't know what was happening between them, the fate of the Earth should not be jeopardized. This must be their first priority.

"Sure thing. Thanks Wade." Ron said before blinking the communicator off. He stood up and walked towards the building. Wade's right. The safety of the world should be our highest concern. And if ever we have problems between us that can eventually be a distraction, we should be solving it or putting at the back burner.

_"But how can I share this to her? Better put this one aside then." _Ron's mind decided.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Grr! That darn screwdriver. Where can that be?" Dr. Drakken exasperated. He was furious that he can't make the Brain Tap Machine back into function mode. He sat in the middle of a mess. Bolts, axles, wires, and steel were scattered around him. The remains of the contraption looked like the skeleton fossil of the dinosaurs. He was looking for his screwdriver when someone gave it to him. He said:

"I believe this is yours."

The mad scientist jolted out from his position. He looked at his back and saw a young man reaching the screwdriver to his hands. He knew who this man is. After all, he was the one who wanted him alive. He was his 'bait' when the right time comes.

"Well well well! It's Kim Possible's boyfriend. What do you want?" He said indignantly.

"It appears you have a plan on taking over the world, huh? But here's newsflash Drakken: It sucks. your plan's not gonna work. Need help?" He said while grinning.

Drakken was now very pissed off. He was just being taunted by this... this... boy! He had enough of all of this. He shouted "YOU LITTLE! YOU JUST DON'T MOCK ME HERE INSIDE MY LAIR. NOW. PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!"

All of Drakken's defenses were online. Laser guns, traps, synthodrones and henchmen were called in. The blue villain was now reeking with anger. Jonathan, on the other hand, just smiled as the thought of another fight made him more exited. Jon then said "Bring it!"

Laser then spews beams towards him. He gracefully dodged every shot the automatic guns fired. When the henchmen arrived, he went to hand-to-hand combat. They were obese or malnourished. So that one was a sure win for Jonathan. The real challenge here is from the synthodrones.

Fifteen minutes has passed and he was still in combat with six syntho-dudes. He was really impressed that these biomechanical robots were good. And since they were never fatigued, there's the consistency of their power.

_"Hmm... These synthodrones are really good, eh?" _He thought with amusement.

"I think you're tired. Care to surrender?" Drakken scoffed at him. He thought that he was winning from this fight. But guess what? he's wrong.

"I must admit, these robots were good in a fair fight." He said while getting something on his jacket. Drakken turned pale when he found out Jonathan has two Colt M1917 .45 Caliber semi-auto pistols in his hands. He then added with a huge venomous smile on his face "But then again, I wasn't always that fair."

And one by one, his synthodrones dropped to the floor, gushing their green syntho-goo outside. Every bullet fired made Drakken more scared. And as the last synthodrone fell to the cold floor, he was about to ran away until Jonathan leap infront of him.

"W- W- What d- do you want?" Drakken stammered.

"I think you have quite a work in here. But that's not enough. I intend to help you with your plans. But it seems you are pretty hard headed, eh?" Jonathan said while walking around him.

"S- Sorry about that. I mean you're K- Kim Po-"

"Well then, I have some proposition with you. Shego knows this but I think you haven't. Shall we walk to your table... Father?"

_Father?!_

* * *

**A/N's: **Oh Em! Did he just said 'FATHER' ?! :O

Well here's the UD. Thanks for reading.

Oh and by the way. I may not stick to the weekly updates. Y'know. I have so many ideas that I don't know what to start. Hehe

-kmtdiccion :)


	6. Chapter V

I don't own Kim Possible. Period.

Yeah! I would like to share to you my second multi-chapter story entitled **"Into The War Zone"** It is a fiction that took place in the near future. This tale is based on current global situations and my intention is not to make fun or to provoke other people. (This story is very AU-ish. Thanks for CajunBear73 for the answer! ^_^) link: s/9154200/1/Into-The-War-Zone

Speaking of answers, I would like to thank all those lovely people who continued to support my writings here. I love you guys! :)

Well, here's the continuation of my first story. Enjoy!

_"Phew! It's too darn hot over here. Maybe some iced tea can cool me down. Want some?"_

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
6. Chapter V: "So The Beginning Part II"**

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Josh Mankey sadly said.

"Y- Yeah. This is it... I- I'm sorry... Still f- friends?" Tara asked politely.

"Sure. Uh... I- I've gotta go. Bye." The young artist said after sharing a hug with her. Josh was still upset on what happened between them. But, he thought that they were not meant to be. He bid a small farewell to the blonde cheerleader and went off to his next class. He really liked Tara but he guessed that she already loves someone else. Besides, he still got the looks to woe others to be his date. Like one of his former date always says: _So not the drama._

Tara sighed as his ex-date turned right. She felt like she did something wrong. Although she firmly believed that breaking up with him is the right thing to do, seeing him disappointed made her heart feel a pang of regret. If she had been honest from the start, she would've save herself from this feeling. A tear escaped her blue eyes as she silently said:

_"I'm very sorry Josh. I should have said this to you from the start. I still have a crush on someone else. I'm so so sorry."_

"RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" The school bell alarmed.

Student's flocked the hallways as they went to their next classes. Tara's still dazed until someone bumped her shoulder hard. She took a step back, trying to take her balance again. She then walked towards her next class, feeling a bit giddy from that bump. She took her seat at the back and listened to the ongoing discussion. But, no matter how hard she tried, Tara can't get off from her daydreaming of herself together with her Ronnie-poo.

Visions of Ron, in his metal suit, raising his helmet and rescuing her from the serpents that took her as hostage. Riding his strong, dark horse, he charged towards the dragons and slashed them with all his might. And as those poor creatures fall to their deaths, he went towards her and cut the chains that binds her. He then carried the love stuck princess, which is her of course, out of the dungeon with her arms wrapped around the knight's neck. She then shyly croaked:

_"Ron! My Ron! You have saved me."_

Ron then faced her, showing his trademark goofy smile, and replied _"Hey! That's what knights are for, right?... And... Uh... T- Tara?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

Her heart melted when he said those three words. She's now the happiest girl in the world, err, the whole kingdom. Her lips curled into a big smile and replied _"Ooh. Ron, I love you, too!"_

The knight's very happy. His goofy smile went wider from his princess' reply. And they were set. The sun is setting. They are on top of a mountain. Looking down, they saw the trees in the forest swaying slightly from the mountain breeze. The river flows calmly. Birds soared above the sky, flapping their wings as they fly high. The image of the whole surroundings is truly outstanding. It was the perfect romantic scene. Their faces are now nearing each other. Tara could feel his lips inching it's way towards hers. She fully anticipated the kiss when suddenly...

"Ahem!" Their teacher coughed hard.

Tara's little fantasy went black.

"Ms. King, are you listening to me?"

"Y- Yes"

"Very well, then. I suppose you can explain to us what's the main idea of the passage I've read earlier, huh?"

"U- Uh... W- Well... Hmm... Ah... T- T- The idea of..."

"I see. Ms. King, this will be your first and last warning for you. If I were you, I will leave la la land for a while and start I will start listening to my teacher, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Very well then. Now, Edgar Allan Poe's one of the greatest American..."

Her teacher continued the lecture. Tara pouted at the thought of her fantasy. It can never be a reality, since there's no such thing as dragons and knights, dungeons and kingdoms were a thing of the past. But, what she wanted is Ron. She liked him, obviously. After his 'heroic' save from Gill at Camp Wannaweep, the cheerleader looked at Ron in a whole new way. She saw the young mascot, not as a loser, but a nice guy that can be more loyal and caring than any guy in Middleton. And that's why she kissed him in the cheeks before entering the police cruiser.

And before putting her focus back on her studies, she silently whispered:

_"Ron, I love you."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmm... Where's that girl?" Felix hoarsely asked himself. He looked around the whole building in search for his target. He was still out of his mind after the incident with Ron a while ago. Questions were piling inside his head and they needed answers. And he thinks he may get them from that girl. The crippled boy was about to give up when in the corner of his eyes, he spotted her. He turned his wheelchair and shouted:

"Hey! Monique! Hey!"

The young African- American beauty closed her locker and looked to Felix, who was rolling towards her. She greeted with a huge grin "Hey Zombie Boy! What's up? Sorry but I'm a bit late now."

"It's okay. Uh... I was sorta... Well... I- I just wanted to, y'know, talk to you after school?" Felix stuttered. He was completely nervous and he doesn't know why. Monique chuckled a bit. Felix was too nervous to even talk to her. His stuttering, sweating of forehead, and shaking of his arms, he looked like he was talking to Death.

She mused _"Just what is his problem? Am I that dangerous? He just wanted to talk. It's not that he's asking me to a date... Wasn't he?"_

She then replied "S- Sure."

Felix now relaxed a bit and said "T- Thanks! Uh... S- So?"

"So?"

"I- I'll meet you here after school, ok?"

"Okay... Oh! Uh, sorry Felix. GTG. SYL!"

"... huh?"

"Got to Go. See You Later."

"Ah. Okay. Bye!"

Felix waved his hands as he started to swivel his wheelchair towards his room. Monique waved back as she hustled towards the stairways. As he entered his room, Felix went to his place and sighed in good relief that asking her was over. But one question remained on his head. And this one doesn't relate to his troubled friend.

_"Why am I scared of her? I just wanted to talk to her about Kim and Ron. It's not like I'm asking her out, right?"_

Afraid of what may happen if he continued to ponder the question, he shifted his focus towards their lesson for today. He was eager to listen today. Unfortunately, his math professor was ferociously boring. He tried with all his might to stay awake. But five minutes passed, his eyelids sagged down, his yawns were escaping his mouth frequently, and his senses dulled gradually. His recognition of sound and sight lost their sharpness as the clock ticked and his teacher continued his lesson in his old, faint, and monotonous voice.

"Now, first we should find the second derivative of the function using..."

Felix now dove into the world of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron was on his way to Kim's locker. But, his mind's lost. the troubled blonde's still confused about his new-found feelings for her. Sure, he accepted the fact that he loves the redhead. But, one question is still bugging him: What is he going to do with it? There were a lot of things he should consider before making a decision. And the biggest boulder he will face, if ever he wanted to 'step up' is their friendship. He thought that making some rash decision, yapping about his feelings but not returning the favor, would be colossal for their thirteen years of seemingly unbreakable friendship. And that means the world for Ron.

_"This will totally wreck our friendship! Darn you. Why can't it be the same as before? It shouldn't be..."_

_"Sigh. Denying it again, aren't you?"_

_"No. I accept the fact that I love her." _

_"Good."_

_"But my question is 'Why?'"_

_"Are we going to have that 'talk' again, Stoppable?"_

_"No. I don't need that. I'm just scared"_

_"Scared?"_

_"Yeah. How could I share this to her? I' mean, I'm scared of what may happen."_

_"Scared of the future, eh? Well, for starters, don't make any rash decisions. Just let it flow. Look for the right moment to say them. Ron, it's all about the timing."_

_"But how can I... Wait, you called me by my first name! Coolio!"_

_"..."_

_"Err... You're no fun!"_

_"..."_

_"... Well, going back to the topic, how can I possibly know if it's..."_

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

Ron bumped something, or someone, and fell down. He was once again (talk about every single time he was in thought) out from his mind. He rubbed his head and sat up. He thought _"Aww man! My head's hurt."_

He stood up and he realized it was a girl he bumped into. And in a gentleman's gesture, he offered his hand and said "I- I'm sorry. Here. Let me help you"

The girl just glared at him and said "Don't touch me, _loser_!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie was fuming angry since a while ago. Although her problem with her date for the prom was solved with Brick, another 'sitch' sprung out. After her posse shared the gossip about Tara and Josh's break-up, she quickly went to Josh to confirm the news. The artist nodded and told her the whole story. The Queen B is now seething inside. She muttered:

_"After all this time , T, this is what you'll repay me? You and I need to talk. A loooong one."_

She was about to turn around when somebody bumped her hard. She lost her balance and fell to the ground with her stomach over. She completely went off her rail of thoughts by that. When she regain control from the shock, she tried to stand up. She then saw his hand and said "I- I'm sorry. Here. Let me help you."

She looked up and she saw his face. He was no other than the biggest loser in Middleton: Ron Stoppable. She glared at him and replied coldly "Don't touch me, _loser!_"

Bonnie stood up and tidy up her clothes. She was now reeking with rage. And the only way to vent those excess of is to let it out. She poured all her feelings to the poor boy that bumped her. She strongly pushed Ron aside and shouted "OUT OF MY WAY!"

He nervously said "Uh... Sorry about that Bon Bon."

She glared at him again and replied "DON'T TALK TO ME! And don't you ever, EVER call me that. It sickens me."

She went, no scratch that, stormed her way out of the hall. She continued to search for Tara but she's no where in took a deep breath and said "Maybe she's in her class. Damn."

She grabbed her phone and texts a message to her best friend. Bonnie knew she'll be to their secret place when she's serious like now. She sends the message and went outside. She'll have to wait until school's over. She was still angry, but she needed to wait. She went back to her group and burn some time off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now where's Ron?" Kim asked herself.

She patiently waited for her best friend in front of her locker. Even though it was five minutes ago since Wade called her and said they're in a mission, she felt like she's waiting for eternity. Team Possible's website was silent for about two months from their last mission. There were no villain activities, no crisis, and no gadgets stolen. This paved the way of strengthening her and Jonathan's relationship. They always went out on a date. Sometimes they're on to some fancy restaurant, and sometimes they are in for a little stroll along the park. Those two months was pure bliss for her.

But, the price for her relationship was their waning friendship. It's been two months since they hang out. She shuddered from the thought of being an awful best friend to him. She felt guilty because she shut him off for that long. Her mind thought:

_"Oh God! I've been ferociously bad to him. Damn. Will he ever forgive me?"_

Her eyes now were a bit watery. Her lips quiver as she continued to think that their priceless friendship withered away. And who will she blame for this? Herself. She was about to let her tears flow when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey KP."

She turned around and saw Ron waving at her. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She was too happy to see him again. The redhead cheerleader said while still hugging him "Ron! I'm so so so so sorry! I've been a bad best friend to you. I wish you could forgive me? Ron, I'm sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey KP." Ron called casually.

He finally saw her. She was in front of her locker, facing away from him. When he called her, she tuned around. Ron saw a very sad Kim. She looked like she was shocked to see him for a second then she suddenly ran towards him. Ron's dilemma about his feelings for her has been erased temporarily. He thought:

_"Hey, why Kim's sad? Is it... No! What did Jonathan did to her? Grr. When I saw him he'll be..."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her say "Ron! I'm so so so sorry! I've been a bad best friend to you. I wish you could forgive me. Ron, I'm sorry."

_"Wait... Kim's sad because of me? Oh man! She looks awful and... and... beautiful. W- Wait, what? RON! Focus!"_

As much as he wanted to stay at that position, his air supply was plummeting at a faster rate. Her hug was really that tight! He then managed to say:

"K-...KP... S-... Sorry- ... Need- ... A-... Air!"

Kim, realizing she's been hugging him very tight for a long time, let go of him. Ron then took heavy breaths and then said "Thanks."

Kim tidy herself up and wiped her eyes. Meanwhile, Ron stood there, his mouth opened. He was still in shock from the hug. He felt some strange sensation inside his body. It felt like he wanted her to be close to him. As he regain consciousness, Kim began to speak.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I know I've been a ferociously bad friend to you. I want to say that..."

Ron hushed Kim by placing his finger to her lips. Ron then answered "No big, KP. Besides, I understand that you want to be closer to him. I'm not angry at you."

_"LIAR!" _his conscience screamed.

"... well, yeah. I'm a bit disappointed that it was two months. But hey, I'm still your best friend, right?"

_"Best friend? Come on man! You like like her! Tell her!"_

Ron ignored his mind and continued "... What matters is that we're still friends, got it?"

_"BOO! You suck man."_

Kim's lips smiled and replied "Y- Yeah. Thanks Ron, You totally rock!"

_"Nice going Stoppable. You've just placed yourself into that darn Friend Zone." _Ron's conscience scoffed.

Ron flashed his goofy smile and said "Well, we've been down on drama lane for long. Now, the Ronster's ready to fight bad guy's butt!"

Ron made mock Kung Fu moves that made Kim guffaw. She really missed Ron and his... well... 'Ronnish' attitude. He sure is a goofball. But, Kim's grateful that he was her friend. She was now happy to see him again. Her eyes were now sparkling with glee. She then thought:

_"Ron. Ron. Ron. What would my life be if I never met you in Pre-K? Boring I presume."_

The teen heroine opened her locker and lit the screen up. The two saw Wade and greeted in unison "Hey Wade!"

Kim quickly added "Jinx! You owe me a soda... and a day with you tomorrow."

Ron said "Oh man! I always... W- Wait, what?"

"Hello! Tomorrow's Friday, right?"

"Yeah"

"And Friday's our Ron Night, remember? I wanted to make up to you tomorrow. So, tomorrow, we'll do everything you want. my treat! How's that sound?"

"Booyah! Thanks KP."

"No big!... So, Wade, what's the sitch?"

The two now faced the computer genius. Wade then replied "Good to see things are good between the two. We just got a hit from the site. The president of Nakasumi Toys wants our help. He said that he received a letter telling him to be careful or he'll be in great danger. Today's supposed to be the opening of their automated factory in Japan and he'll be the one to cut the ribbon. You in?"

"Sure Wade!" Kim said "When's our ride coming?"

"About five minutes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!" She said before the screen blinked off.

She was about to face Ron when he shouted "Oh my gosh! I forgot Rufus back under the tree! Uh.. KP, I'll be back" He ran as fast as he can. She was placing her books inside her locker when she heard a loud crash. Then, Kim heard her friend shouted "I'm fine"

Kim smiled. _Same 'ole Ron_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Halfway across the world, a raven-haired girl stood beside the pillar of the entrance. The scene reveals mountainous forests under the night sky. Stars sparkled their elegance, spreading all across the vast dark space. The walls were decorated by Japanese lanterns with lit candles inside. Fireflies dance around, showing off their faint lights. For Yori, it was a beautiful sight. But, there's one thing missing: someone she'll share this view with.

_"I wonder how Stoppable-san is doing right now?"_ The young ninja asked herself.

Since their last encounter, Yori's thinking of the blonde boy frequently. She like Ron for who he is. From the time she first cast her eyes upon him from the airport, she knew that Ron is not the same with other guys. She learned more about Ron during his one week stay in Yamanouchi. She's amused by his loony 'American-style' jokes. But, she got to know his better self when he saved her from Fukushima and Monkey Fist. From that moment, her crush grew into something more.

"Yori."

She was startled when someone called her. She stood up and turned around. She said "Yes?"

Her fellow ninja replied "Sensei wanted to speak to you."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be there."

The two bowed to each other and went on different directions. Yori walked towards Sensei's quarters. She knocked and slid the door open. She gave a courtesy bow and said "Sensei, you wish to speak to me?"

Sensei was seated in front of a small table, meditating. He heard Yori and said "Ah yes Yori. Please seat down."

She sat in front of him. Sensei then stood up and went in front of a painting. He then removed it and saw the glowing Lotus Blade. Yori was shocked to see the blade emitting an eerie light across the room. She then asked "W- What is this Sensei? I can't understand why is the Lotus Blade glowing like that?"

The old man replied "Yori, this means the holder of the Lotus Blade lost it's path and he is in great danger."

The black-haired girl's now in a greater shock. She knew Ron _is _the holder of the said sword. She was now very curious on what exactly is happening to him. Her concern greatly increased and was now thinking for him. Yori then asked "S- Sensei, what are we going to do?"

The great teacher of Yamanouchi turned to her and replied "You are going to America, Yori."

* * *

**A/N's: **This is supposed to be the continuation of the 'So The Beginning' part. Chapter Four is the first part and this one's the second. Their mission and Dr. Drakken's talk with Jonathan will be featured on the next UD. By the way, thanks for all your support! Sorry if this chapter's a bit delayed.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	7. Chapter VI

I still don't own Kim Possible. *sigh* (I didn't know that the Great Mouse was ninja-proof. They cost me two thousand bucks at Hench Co!) LOL.

* * *

Yeah, about the delay, I guess the heat zapped out my enthusiasm. Every time I sit in front of my laptop, the _freaking_ afternoon heat sucks all my energy. Therefore, after five minutes, I-I f-fe-f-feel (yawn) a b-(yawn)-bit tired (yawn) (head smacked at the table) Zzz...

*Jonathan smacks the back of my head with a rolled newspaper*

_"Hey! What was that for?!"_

_"Just finish the story! For Christ's sake, K!"_

_"Fine! Fine! I'll finish this (yawn)... Uh... maybe later (yawn)"_

*Eyes close, snores*

*I suddenly drop from the chair, but still sleeping*

_"You pathetic piece of... Hmm."_

*Jonathan looks on his sides then smiles evilly*

*He sits on my chair and begins typing*

_"K's still a sucker. Guess I may write my story down. Hmm..."_

* * *

As a character of my worthless, good for nothing,... err, handsome writer, I would like to share his nonsensical... I mean, other stories updated or published:

1. Chapter 1 of his second story in **"Into The War Zone"** will be posted on Friday, perhaps?

So, without further adieu, here's the seventh (God! I never knew he will survive this. But as much as an airhead he is, I want to say thanks for creating me) installment.

I'm Jonathan Ian Beatable. And this is...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
7. Chapter VI: "Drakken's Past"**

_Shocked._

Dr. Drakken was still dumbstruck. His mind went overload as he tried to sink those revelations in. First, someone entered his lair and destroyed his inventions as if he was having fun with it. Second, the intruder claims to be his son. And third, He wanted to help me in my plans for global conquest. Extremely baffled by his situation, he defiantly exclaimed:

"That's preposterous! I can't have a son. I don't have any relationship with anyone since college."

The young man then turned to him, his glee before now gone, and replied "Crazy? Well... Do you, by chance, know Alex? Alexandra Mae Possible? Well, She's now a Beatable but you know who."

Dr. Drakken's face went paler. It was a long time since he heard her name, probably since his youthful days. The name reverberates inside his head, sending chills down to his spines. Alex Possible. That name was the last thing he wanted to hear. That name bears every bit of pain and hardship he went through. And most importantly, that name was the reason he became the man he is today.

"H- H- How did you know h- her?" the blue skinned scientist croaked.

"Dad, he's my mother. Don't you remember her?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Twenty five years ago, Go City University grounds...)_

"Grr! They just laughed at me. LAUGHED AT ME! And they called me crazy. I- I can't believe those! I'll show them who's crazy.. Grr!" Drew Lipsky ranted, kicking a bottle away from him.

He took a little stroll around the campus grounds after his 'humiliation streak' rose to a new level a while ago from his professors and colleagues. His thesis is about some sort of high energy form that can bend time. And places where these forms originate are what he called 'dimensional intersections'. His whole theory, however, was made fun and they mocked the hell out of him. He tried to persuade his listeners but no luck was found. He can survive their taunts, since no one has ever cared for him. But what made his heart shattered is the sight of his friends also joining the crowd, laughing at him.

_"I thought you were my friends! The hell?!"_ Drew angrily thought.

As he realized there's nothing he could do as of this moment, he walked towards the exit doors, head sunk, sulking from the 'hell' he saw a while ago.

The night's breeze touched the young man's skin, which made him shiver. He continued to walk along the dark path until he heard something behind the wall.

"Hey, lady. Tonight we'll have some fun." One man said.

"Leave me alone! And don't you dare." The girl warned.

"Ooh! Looks like someone's a fighter, eh? This makes our playtime a little better, don you think?" The man said as his eyes gazed to the girl's nether regions. The girl ran but the goon caught her. He grabbed her and tried to drag him into a dark corner.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLE-" The girl shouted but was cut off when the criminal stuffed her mouth.

_"I must do something about this! But how?" _The young man thought. That man was big and muscular. He bet that he has a strength that can knock him out in a single punch. He needed a strategy to save the girl. He was about to get off the top of the wall, but he realized there was nothing to step to. He frantically grasp on anything but his lock came short. In short, he fell down. Cans and bottles came crashing down upon him. After a while, he got up and groaned "What the- !"

When Drew finished tidying up himself, he found out that the man was staring at him, a bit startled from the commotion. He then barked "Hey dude! What are you doing?!"

The aspiring scientist went pale as the brute stood up and slowly walked towards him. He got a baseball bat on his hand, waiting to pound him to death. He fearfully took steps behind, cowering from him. He then saw the girl, shouting something he can't understand. Her eyes were puffing from her crying. She then shouted again sounding like:

"HELP ME! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! HELP!"

Drew now knew what to do. He stopped taking backward steps and looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath and said "You know what, Let's settle this!"

"Huh! You're now going tough, eh? What is she to you? Your girlfriend?" the towering man sneered.

_"Girlfriend?! Hmm... Come to think of it, she does look pretty. STOP THAT DREW! FOCUS! Trying to save a lady here."_ The boy with glasses thought.

"No. But you don't have any right to touch her like that."

"Hahaha! And who are you to make me take your orders, huh punk?" He retorted, closing on him a little bit.

"This!" He yelled as he charged with a stick on his hand. He gave all his might and tried his best to smash his face with his weapon. He leaped and screamed as he readied to swat him in the face. The slim stick slammed but suddenly it snapped. The attack did nothing to Lipsky's opponent. He then punched his midsection, which has no use also. He then faced him and nervously chuckled.

"Heh heh heh heh. S- So, go on and do your own thing while I do mine. Got it?"

The girl incredulously shouted, taking off the stuff inside her mouth "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!"

And suddenly, the big man raised his baseball bat, attempting to swing it towards the young boy. Petrified to death, he screamed while running away "SORRY!"

He bounded the knocked out garbage can and ran away as fast as he can. The brute was in pursuit of him, trying to catch the hell out of him. He hissed "COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL! I'LL TEACH YOU HOW NOT TO INTERFERE WITH OTHER'S BUSINESSES."

Along the way, Lipsky saw a low lying branch nearby. He ducked under it and sped off again. The man running after him, however, can't slow down, heading in a collision course with the sturdy branch. His head was hit hard, causing him to lose consciousness. The scrawny boy panted:

"Phew! Glad to think that's over."

He wiped the sweat off from his forehead and took off his glasses to clean them. After he cleaned himself up, he realized that the victim was still tied. He then rushed back to the place where the girl was held captive.

When he reached the place, he heard a couple of muffled cries. He then saw the girl, facing the wall, feeling all alone and lonely. Drew went towards her, put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered "Shh. There there. Everything's gonna be fine. The bad guy's now gone."

The girl faced him with stains of tears evident on her face. Her eyes were still puffy and lips quivering. She stare at his black eyes and croaked "Really?"

Drew smiled and replied, while untying the ropes "Yes."

After he was finished taking the ropes off of her, she suddenly grabbed him into a tight hug. She squealed "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH."

Drew Lipsky, meanwhile, just stared. Here he was hugged by a beautiful girl he rescued from a muscular dude. Information that big made his brain go overload. He didn't know what he was feeling as of this moment. He felt something weird... something... fuzzy inside. Well, one thing's for sure: His lungs were now gasping for more air.

"He- Hey... Sorry... N... Need... A... A... Air!..."

The girl let go of him as Drew took in big breaths. She smiled sheepishly "Sorry."

He replied, still panting "That's alright. Although you sure know how to give someone a bear hug. That one's tight!"

She lightly chucked at his comment and asked "Heh. By the way, what's your name?"

The boy gestured a handshake and said "I'm Drew. Drew Lipsky."

The girl then shook his hand and smiled "I'm Alex. Alex Possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

From that dark situation, a friendship springs forth. Drew Lipsky and Alex Possible, a quantum physicist in the making and an aspiring medical practitioner, became friends in the unlikeliest of places. They started to hang out the day after the incident. The two quickly became best friends a month after.

For the dark haired boy, this was a turning point in his life. He doesn't have that many friends. Heck, Alex would be the only friend he got. And he thank God for that. She was headstrong, determined and assertive. He can really tell she's also smart. The two help each other despite their differences in their courses. She's also kind, thoughtful, and true. He can share everything to her and vice versa. The two stood for each other, although most of the time Alex was the one who defended him from detractors.

For the red headed girl, meanwhile, that moment made her realized something important. She now learns the lesson that no man, or perhaps girl, can stand alone. It overrides their family motto 'Everything's possible for a Possible'. When she became close with Drew, she felt like she can do anything. He may be a total goofball, but he can be the most loyal friend she ever had. He can make her smile in days she feels down. He even trusts her for sharing his secrets. And for that, she was grateful for having him in her life.

Their bond was like a rock: sturdy against the test of time. It really took a short time to realize that they were meant for each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Two years after the incident. Go City University Park)_

"Hmm... What to buy? What to buy for my love?" Drakken chirped as he walked along the sidewalk of the park. Today's their first anniversary and he has big plans in store. His only problem would be a gift to give her. A sign for his devotion and love for her. He then looked on his watch to see what time it was. The watch showed 6:37 PM. His plan will start at 7:00 PM.

"Oh my! It's almost time. I must hurry." He said.

The boy moved swiftly towards a shop. He was about to get out of the park when suddenly five big men blocked his path. Three were in front of them and two at the back. Drew squeaked "M- May you excuse me?"

One man walked in front of him and said "No. And don't you recognize me?"

The man pointed a scar in his forehead but Drew was still confused.

"Uh... Uh... N- No Not really."

The man smiled evilly "Well then, let me remind you."

five men brought out their weapons. They were now nearing the poor boy slowly. Drew tried to run away, but one man smacked his face back down. They started to beat him up. Their big fists connected to parts of his body. Drew also tried to fight back but that made them to beat him up even more. Drew's senses started to blur. His brain was in stress from all the pain he took. And when he was thrown away like a rag doll, he felt his ribs breaking. The man with the scar went towards him, holding a bottle filled with some strange liquid. He then spat:

"Goodbye."

He splashed all the contents to him. The acid reacts to his skin violently. He's now in screeching pain. He was screaming in pain as the acid seeps through his tissues. The men, however, laughed at the anguish Drew was in. They all left him when he can't scream any longer. He was too tired, too fatigued, and too hurt to do anything. he then closed his eyes and merely whispered "Alex... Sorry"

He then dove into unconscious sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drew sat up, waking from his dreamless sleep. He still felt a bit sore from the bruises. He groggily stood up and rubbed his temples due to his headache. He then muttered "Where am I?"

He looked for the time and it says 3:21 AM.

His face went sour as he thought of all his plans gone to waste. He was so miffed that those guys interrupted his plan of making his girl happy. He angrily whispered to himself _"You will pay! I swear, you will all pay!"_

He walked slowly, thinking of all the vile things he will do if ever he will meet them again, towards his dorm. And as he reached his room, he took his keys and opened the door. He noticed there was a pink envelope lying on the table. He sat on a chair, took the envelope, and tore the top. It was a letter made by Alex. It wrote:

_To my dearest Drew,_

_I'm very sorry if I can't come with you tonight. I know it's our anniversary and all, but due to some circumstances, I can't. But before that, I want to share to you something._

_You know, from the day, or night, that I met you, my whole world turned a 180. It was like a complete turnaround for me. You probably know what I meant. I was a snob back in high school. I follow that damned 'Food Chain'. I have superficial friends. I am the very definition of a bitch. And from that, speaking, or even going near you, is an unpardonable sin for the law._

_But you know what? I don't care now. From that fateful moment, I realized that I was being stupid for most of my life. I felt like I'm nothing when that guy tried to get into my pants. You saved me from him. You, a geek, a nerd, save me. You charged at that man with courage, though it didn't have an effect to him. You were brave to defend me, a total stranger at that time. When you ran and the guy chased you, I went into deep thought. I felt guilty from all that I've done to people that were being nice to me because they were low. I cried because you made me realize that no one should be treated like that. I remembered every person who tried to help me but I repay them with a sucker punch._

_Your friendship was my treasure. You really made me feel that I can do anything. You were the best friend anyone would even dream of. And I am very very grateful that I found you. You're the best that sometimes I feel bad because I can't even return that favor. I know I've been a bad friend to you. I lied to get into some party, locked you inside the bathroom when John (her ex) came, and even hurt your feeling when I go with other guys. But you said that it's alright and you understand. I'm ashamed of that. You don't deserve me. But you insisted that it's okay._

_And our friendship blossomed into something more. At first I was scared, because of those 'what if' questions. I was heartbroken when I found out that John sees someone else. You were there to comfort me. You poured your heart in front of me. You confessed your feelings for me. You said every word I need to get back up. That was when I realized that I have always loved you. All of those precious moment came down to this day. I said yes and we shared a kiss we will never forget._

_Don't get me wrong, but I really enjoyed all the days we've been together. I appreciate all the dates and gifts we gave to each other. I remember the date in a zoo where the birds flew around you, poking your head. Every day was a blast when I'm with you. You made me experience true happiness. And I thank you for that. And you do remember our out-of-town trip. We were out of ourselves for the past two day. Especially that night you made love to me. You were the first one to touch me like that. And frankly, I would be glad to give that to you. It sure was a hot and steamy night._

_You were the best friend/boy friend/lover for me. But, sadly, we can't go on. A month ago, I bought a pregnancy test kit. Three times it went positive. I then went to a gynecologist and she affirmed that I was indeed pregnant. I was happy on one part because I always wanted to have a child with you. You know I have this dream of you and me, living in our own house with our family. But, on the other side, I felt scared. My parents were always strict to me. And if they find out that I'm having a baby, they would kill me._

_And that's why I can't come with you. They actually found out the news and said I'm going home. They were really upset with me. I tried to explain to them that we were meant to be but they resisted. I'm very sorry that I failed you. I don't know what to do. I just can't leave my parents. I am their daughter. So, I'm very sorry._

_I assumed that you still didn't tore this letter up, I wanted to say that I will always love you. But, I think you should find your happiness. Don't let them get in your way. You are very special, Drew. And, I want the best for you. Go and make your dreams come true. I know that one day, you'll be a world-renown scientist. I believe in you like you believe in me. And don't worry, If were really destined for each other, there will be a way, right? For now, keep living! And I love you._

_Your loving girl,  
Alexandra Mae Possible_

The battered young boy was now in tears. He read the letter word by word. Streams of tears flow freely on his face. The pain he felt a while ago was easily dwarfed by this pain. His Alex was now gone. She was taken away from him. His silent cries turned into wails as he reached the end of the letter. He took an object near him, and threw it straight to the mirror. It shattered into pieces. He then looked at his reflection and saw an odd complexion.

The boy went nearer to a big piece of the shattered mirror and saw his skin blue. He gasped and walked back. He then cried loudly "OH LORD! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?!"

He smashed everything inside. causing his other dorm mates to wake up. After Drew finished smashing his room, he panted "I... will... have... my... REVENGE!"

Drew jumped out of the window and the whole campus didn't saw him ever since.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Present time. Lair)_

"S- So, y-" Drakken stammered.

"I'll say it again. Alex Possible's my mother and you're my father." Jonathan said.

Drakken, still doesn't know what to do. Memories of his past suddenly gushed inside his head, remembering every detail of his past life. The life before his villainy. The life he should have. Unable to think what to say, he croaked "S- S- Son?"

Jon's eyes were watery and rushed towards his father to give him a hug. Drakken opened his arms as he anticipated his own son to come to him. The two hugged each other tightly, longing for each other's touch. Tears flow from their faces. Drakken and Jon were in that position for minutes until they broke the hug. The blue skinned scientist said "Son, I'm sorry if I-"

"It's okay, dad. If I were you I would be baffled as well." Jonathan said reassuringly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again... So, how's she doing?"

"Uh... Dad, she's dead."

"Oh. Since when?"

"Ten years ago."

"Oh... Did she tell you anything?"

"Dad, her parents were brutal to her. When I'm still in her womb, she was treated as the 'black sheep' of the family. Her brothers were cold to her. Her parents were mad at her because of me. She always says to me that she regretted she chose them over you. Her life's been hell for her. When I was six, my mother married my legal father. That's when I became a Beatable. He was really good to me and mom. She said he kinda reminds her of you. But sadly, a year later, she died. Before that, she said to me that it was my mission to look for you."

"I see... I'm sorry I'm not with you. If only I have-"

"No, it's okay dad."

"Y- Yeah... By the way, if you're Alex' son, then why are you Kim Possible's boyfriend? You two are both Possibles, right?"

Jon smiled "Simple: revenge."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in Japan, a new toy factory was opened. Nakasumi-san cut the ribbon by scissors and the whole audience clapped. After the opening program, the president of Nakasumi Toys Inc. and it's board, the manager of this factory, and media went inside to see and explore the new fully automated system. As they opened the door for the assembly area, three cans were thrown at them, spitting out smoke around the room. Nakasumi-san was dragged out by a person but the others can't see him

"HELP!" he shouted.

The first man in a ninja outfit said "Be quiet or you'll be hurt."

They were about to go outside when a red headed teen swung into action. She kicked the three away from Nakasumi-san. The ninjas groaned and looked. One of them was shocked "It is impossible!"

The teen heroine replied "No." She raised to her fighting stance and added "but real close."

* * *

**A/ N's: **Wooh! Another chapter served! :)

Let me explain:

1. Alex Possible (OC) is the cousin of James Possible, father of Kim Possible.

2. Jonathan was made from their out-of-town trip, three months before she went away and before he wast turned blue. (That's why he's not blue)

3. At first, I wanted this chapter to have Jonathan and Drakken's talk and Shego's attempt to capture Nakasumi-san. But since the talk took a big space, The fight will be featured on the next chapter. (which will be posted in Friday)

4. The whole Possible clan doesn't know Jonathan as one within their bloodline. Alex stayed out and the only ones who actually know Jon will be Alex and her parents.

BTW. Thanks for the 3000 hits I have with this story. I appreciate it :D

Here's the UD! Hope you enjoy :)  
-kmtdiccion :)


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP :)

* * *

Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. :D

For these people: **CB73, Greenjolt, MrAndersIversen, Sharper the Writer, **and** Trevor The Enchanter, **I would like to say thanks for those reviews :) I really really really... really appreciate it. :D

Anyways, I will keep this introduction short.

Thanks again and this is...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
8. Chapter VII: "The Nakasumi Sitch"**

In Japan, a new toy factory was opened. Nakasumi-san cut the ribbon by scissors and the whole audience clapped. After the opening program, the president of Nakasumi Toys Inc. and it's board, the manager of this factory, and media went inside to see and explore the new fully automated system. As they opened the door for the assembly area, three cans were thrown at them, spitting out smoke around the room. Nakasumi-san was dragged out by a person but the others can't see him

"HELP!" he shouted.

The first man in a ninja outfit said "Be quiet or you'll be hurt."

They were about to go outside when a red headed teen swung into action. She kicked the three away from Nakasumi-san. The ninjas groaned and looked. One of them was shocked "It is impossible!"

The teen heroine replied "No." She raised to her fighting stance and added "but real close."

The ninjas then charge towards her. One jumped, aiming his feet to her face. Kim, however, avoided the attack, and counters him with a kick on his gut. The second one tried to punch her but she ducked and swept his feet, causing him to fall down on the cold floor. The third one was flying out when the teen heroine gave him a roundhouse kick. All of the three groaned. They thought that she'll be more of a nuisance to their plan.

Therefore, they brought out their small swords and took their stance against Kim. She's now a bit worried so she called "Ron!... Ron?"

The blonde sidekick, meanwhile, earnestly tried hard to free himself. He was tangled with the ropes. He then hollered back "Working on it, KP!"

He tried to pull a part of the rope but it made the knot tighter. Miss Kyoko, Nakasumi-san's assistant, Pulled the end near her and let the troubled blonde out of the trap. Ron tidied up his shirt and flashed a sheepish smile at her, saying "Uh... Thanks."

Suddenly, a big ninja jumped right infront of the two. He looked like he's three times as large as himself. The gargantuan man then stomped his feet in a _sumo _fashion. Ron was in total shocked and shouted "Sumo Ninja?!"

The large ninja warned "I am strong like the mountain!" He brought his hands up and prepared to crush the puny teen with a clap. Ron, however, easily ducked under his massive hands and crawled underneath him. He stood up and said "That is sick and wrong!"

The big man shouted back, enveloping the blonde in a bear hug "I am your doom!"

Ron's trapped, being crushed by his strong arms. His air supply began to plummet gradually. And between his short gasps of air, he croaked "R-Ru... Rufus... H... Help!"

His pet, Rufus, yawned as he popped out from his pocket. He scratched his eyelids and saw a big man crushing his owner. He frantically ran up to the blonde's head, made some mock kung fu (which is probably naked mole rat style), and bit the opponent's face. The ninja reluctantly let go of him. Rufus then jumped towards Ron's hands and smiled. Ron smugly said "Naked Mole Rat. Weird enough for you?"

After rubbing his nose, the enraged big ninja replied "You will suffer!"

The two were scared. The mole rat scurried down inside his shelter: Ron's pocket. The terrified blonde, meanwhile, jumped out of the sumo ninja's aim as he smashed the floor he was standing a while ago. He thought _"Oh my God! Oh my God! He will kill me! Kim! Kim! KIM!"_

"Kim!" He shouted in mid-air.

The teen heroine was busy kicking the three ninjas she faced a while ago. She spun another roundhouse when two ninjas jumped towards her. She replied to Ron "Just a sec, Ron."

She then punched one to his face, causing him to fly towards a stack of boxes. Kim turned around when suddenly her sidekick landed on top of her. She got him out and shouted "Ron!"

When she looked up, Kim saw the sumo ninja Ron faced, diving towards them. She was scared that the man may 'squish' them into a pulp. Fortunately, he didn't hit them. He fell short. Causing the wooden floor to topple upward. Kim made a flip and landed on the big ninja's back, smiling. She went near his face and whispered 'Well, that move won the cheer regionals."

The sumo-ninja suddenly shrieked. Confused, Kim turned around and saw Ron pulling an 'atomic wedgie' against him. She narrowed her eyes as Ron smugly said "Ooh. Better put some ice over there, champ."

The two went silent when they heard an unusual sound. Suddenly, a green craft smashed the factory's ceiling, shot a claw, and caught the toy mogul.

Kim angrily shouted "Shego!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Middleton High_

"Tara King!" Bonnie Rockwaller shouted. She saw her blonde best friend walking outside the room. She ran towards her, thinking of her break-up with Josh. Tara greeted "Oh... Hi Bonnie."

"We need to talk _privately._" Bonnie coldly said. She tugged the confused Tara inside the janitor's closet. Bonnie slammed the door and faced her, with all the rage that kept piling. She started:

"Tara! What the hell were you thinking!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you _exactly _know what I am talking about."

"U-Uh..."

"Tara, why did you break up with Josh? Do you know how hard I tried to convince him to date you?"

"Uh... No. But, Bonnie, I-I can;t just date him."

"And why not?! He's a hottie. Grade-A boy. He's perfect for you."

"No, he's not, Bonnie. I don't like him?"

"What!... I can't believe you said that. How on earth you don't like him?"

"Uh... Ahm..."

"Well?"

"Uh... It's because I still like Ron!"

The Queen B was shocked from her friend's outburst. She knew Tara _like _liked Ron after his 'heroic' save at Camp Wannaweep. But she thought that crush went away when she tried dating other guys. _"Guess I was wrong." _Bonnie angrily thought.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." Bonnie gritted her teeth, giving emphasis on every word.

"Bonnie, I always liked Ron. Y'know, after he saved us from that green monster. I thought I can forget him when I started dating. But I was wrong. First was the basketball captain, then the handsome foregin exchange student from Europe, then Mankey. Nothing happened. That crush stayed inside my heart. And actually, it grew into something bigger than I realized. I don't just liked him. I loved Ron, Bonnie."

The brunette stood there in shock. Her assumptions seconds ago was confirmed by Tara herself. She then felt a strong surge of anger towards the blonde. Her temper was now beyond boiling point. She started her rant**:**

"I-I can't believe you Tara! I thought you're my friend. You know you can't date that... that... Gahh! You know what I went through just to keep you occupied. You're an ingrate Tara King! I can't believe I've been friends with you. If that's what you want, then go! I worked hard to make you popular, placing high on the chain. But you... You ruined it! So go, you little... Argh! I'll leave."

Bonnie turned away from her and stormed her way out. She didn't mind her, calling her name. She went outside the school and into a place where she goes whenever she wanted to be alone. She sat on the grass, and cried.

"Why? Why, Tara?... Why did we have to like the same guy?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bueno Nacho Middleton Branch_

"So... like what my girlfriend always says: what's the sitch?" Monique asked while munching on her order of nachos.

"Uh... Well... I-I'ts about Ron." Felix replied. He stammered a bit because Ron's shouting was still fresh on his head.

Monique stopped eating her food as she waited the news about her friend.

"You may know by now what happened earlier, right?"

"Err... Well, no. Care to explained what happened?"

"Oh. Ron's being moody since I don't know when. Earlier, I was talking to him about the upcoming prom but he dismissed the event as if it was some ordinary day. Then I asked him what was he's problem. You know Ron, he should be the happy-go-luck guy, not the moody one. He should wear his goofy smile, not like the face he had a while ago. Then, I thought about something. I remembered he was like that since Kim and Jonathan started dating..."

Monique stared at disbelief. She realized she hadn't talk to the blonde for months also. The dark beauty cannot believe what was happening to him. And based on Felix' story, she easily drawn her assumption that Ron's in love to Kim. But he's at the wrong time.

_"And I thought they will be together... Hey, how's the betting table? Did everyone take away their bets?" _She randomly thought.

"... so I asked him if it has got to do with her. I didn't even mentioned her name when he shouted at me. His eyes were angry. It was like he's trying to chew me into bits. He said, no, shouted that it's not about her and he doesn't want to hear her name again. Ron then walked out of the cafeteria."

"Say what?! You mean Ron, _our _Ron, did that?"

"Yes."

"Oh. This is bad. Ron's in a wrong time. He knows Kim's dating Jonathan."

"I know. And that's why I needed to talk to you about this. I-I just don't know what to do."

"Hmm... I just need to talk to them both. We just have to stay low for a while. I need to have some conversation from the two before we take action, okay?"

"Sure." Felix smiled.

Monique felt something different when she saw his smile. It was something weird. Something... warm and fuzzy. She then bothered the nagging feeling as she flashed him with a smile also.

_"Grr... What is happening to me?!" _Monique mused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Nakasumi Toys factory, Japan_

Kim activated her rocket-powered skater shoes and tried to catch the corporate mogul. Ron hollered "Back 'atcha KP!"

He pushed a button on his wrist. He anticipated his shoes to jump or burn, but nothing happened. He tried pushing the button again but there's no 'rocket-powered' on his soles. The blonde also tried stomping his shoes but there's still no response. He groaned "Oh man, I forgot to put on my rocket skate shoes this morning."

Ron felt something weird inside his pants. His boxers started rambling. Smoke puffed inside. Rufus peeked outside the pocket, startled from the turbulence. He then realized what was wrong. Ron's pet said "Oh boy."

His boxers then blasted off. Ron screamed "I put on my blaster briefs... Oww... OWW! Kim!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tokyo, Japan_

Kim Possible is in mid-air, about two thousand feet above ground, holding onto Mr. Nakasumi-san's foot and trying to get him off the claw. She tried to take the claw off of him when her Kimmunicator suddenly beeped. She took the device out of her pocket and greeted "Hey Wade... Uh, new sitch?"

"Uh, No... You're busy?" the webmaster asked.

"You know what Nakasumi-san said that he was in some kind of danger?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... He was right."

The aircraft then pick up some speed. She was set back a bit, struggling to keep on hold of the corporate's foot. Wade, meanwhile, kept Kim on GPS lock. He then faced the monitor and said "Uh... Monique wanted to patch through you. But you seem kinda busy."

Avoiding the truck, she replied "Kinda."

The tech guru dismissively said "It wasn't important. It's about Bonnie and Brick."

The red head instantly responded "What! Put her through. I mean, NOW."

The communicator device she was holding flashed another screen. It shows her friend inside her room. Kim started by asking the question "Monique, off or on?"

The dark girl answered "On, again!"

Kim Possible sighed. She never understood what relationship Bonnie and Brick share. They were being like that since... forever. She then mused out loud "How many times does two people have to break up and get back together?"

Monique smiled "She loves the drama."

"Ugh. She just needed a date for the prom."

The teen heroine skidded on top of cars and trucks when she realized the aircraft is heading towards a U-shaped street. Monique asked her "Oh by the way Kim, how are you and R-"

"Mon, sorry, gotta go." Kim bid before turning the screen off. Her roller skate shoes scratch the windows of the office building. The pilot of the aircraft must have tried to hit her on one of those office buildings. After they went out of the street, Kim focused on the claw. It was too hard for her to get him out.

_"Darn. How can I get him out of this stupid thing?" _She irritatingly thought.

Meanwhile, the three ninjas took a big leap and targeted her. They were about to slash her with their swords when suddenly Ron swoop in and threw the three away. The petrified sidekick, still unable to control the blaster packs, rose upward in a faster rate. Kim happily shouted "Thanks Ron!"

Ron replied, still screaming "DOOON'T MENTION IT! AAH!"

He still rose and rose until he ran out of fuel. The blaster pack burned the last remains of the fuel and went into a complete halt. Ron started to fall when he landed to the aircraft's window. He look inside and saw the evil green and black clothed villainess driving. He hissed "Shego!"

Shego groaned "Oh great, the sidekick."

The airplane then turned upside down. Unable to grip on the glassy window, Ron slipped out of the craft and went hurling towards Kim and Nakasumi-san. Kim shouted "Ron! Look out."

He then hit the teen heroine, causing her to lose grip of the businessman. The two fell towards the ground as Shego went away, taking Nakasumi-san with her. The two turned around in mid-air. At five hundred feet below, Kim fired her grappling hook, swung towards her sidekick and landed safely. As the two hit ground, Kim looked towards the night sky, towards the path where Shego's plane went. Inside her, waves and waves of anger surged in her head.

_"Oh that was it! Ron screwed up this one big time." _She angrily thought.

"Uh... K-KP?" Ron asked. He was scared because he thought he's to blame for Shego getting away with Nakasumi-san.

"Ron! Don't. Talk. To. Me." She coldly hissed. Sending chills to the scared blonde's spine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Drakken's Lair _

"Dr. Drakken?" One man knocked. He wore his traditional messenger's uniform at Hench Co. He went inside the lobby and saw the blue skinned scientist talking to someone. He then called again "Uh... Dr. Drakken?"

"Oh... Sorry about that. What do you want?" Drakken asked.

"This is your recent order of the special order of a synthodrone." The delivery man answered. He brought out his clipboard and added "Please sign here... here... and here."

Dr Drakken signed and took the box. The delivery man greeted goodbye and went outside the lair. Inside, Jonathan mused on this 'special' synthodrone his dad bought. He knew that this one's different from the ones he faced a while ago. He stood up from the chair, went towards the scientist, and watch him to bring him to life.

Drakken took the limp structure and poured some gooey slime from a grey canister.

_"Probably synthogoo." _Jonathan mused.

The green slime reacted to the structure. It went inside it and sprang forth a man. Well, it looks like a boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. And from the looks of it, it's handsome. Drakken laughed maniacally as he saw the drone standing. Jon then asked him "Uh... Dad? What is it?"

"Son, that's a special order of m synthodrone. Uh... Well, my plan was controlling Kim Possible's feelings to crush her spirit. And w-well..." The scientist explained, stammered in the end. He didn't want to admit he wanted to break them up so that when the time comes and the truth will be revealed, Kim Possible will not have any strength to fight his latest take-over-the-world plan.

Jon was about to reply when a woman's voice echoed "Hey Dr D! I caught N... Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Shego, this is... err... Uh..." The blue scientist tried to answer her.

Jonathan cut his father out and said "Well, Miss Go, is it bad to visit my father once in a while?"

Shego was dumbstruck. Trying to process what she had heard, she asked "W-W-What?"

Jonathan smiled as he walked towards her "Shego, Dr. Drakken, formerly Mr. Drew Lipsky, is my father."

He then turned to his father and added "Oh, Dad. I think we may have some use for him... I have some pretty special plan for him."

"Uh. Right. So, what's his name?" The blue skinned man asked

"Hmm... Let's go with... Eric." Jonathan replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton Airport _

After getting of the plane, Yori sat down as she waited her new 'master' to come and fetch her. Her thoughts, like from the flight, were still focused on the Chosen One. She pondered on what Sensei said. He saw that in the near future, Stoppable-san's in great danger. She must protect him in any cost.

_"I will fight for him no matter what." _Yori thought.

Staring at the people passing by her, she wondered about her feelings for the goofy blonde. She knew that Ron knew she like like her. And because of that, she is uncertain on how can they talk. She thought it may be awkward bit definitely worth it.

_"I hope he's still available." _

She was startled when an old woman, probably in her fifties, wearing a long white robe, stood in front of her and called "Miss Yori Takana? I'm Master Miromata"

The raven-haired ninja stood up and gave respect by bowing. The grey-haired woman also bowed. When the two stood up, Master Miromata hollered "Take her luggage inside the van." She then faced Yori and added "Miss Takana, I am honored to see Sensei's favorite ninja training with me. Please, let's go inside my van."

The two walked outside the airport, where a black van was waiting for them. And as they drove off, Yori thought before plunging into the world of sleep:

_"I'm almost there, Stoppable-san. I'll be there." _

* * *

**A/N's: **TEN! TEN! TEN TENNNNN!

Looks like Kim and Ron will have a _loooooong _ride back home. After that latest flop, I hope nothing goes wrong.

Hmm... What will be Jonathan's plans for the Synthodrone named 'Eric'?

Hehe. Well, here's the UD Hope you enjoy :D

'Til next time! :D  
-kmtdiccion :)


	9. Chapter VIII

I don't own KP :)

* * *

Hehe. As of now, this story has 30 reviews, 12 favorites, 18 followers and 4,800 views. And I want to take this time just to say THANK YOU! :D

Thanks for: **CB73, DCMysteryGirl, Drama sapphire, Jezebel9991, Nala the Lion, Sharper the Writer, bastianday3317, cool825, dogmc3, mineno15, Fierytiger94, **and **nigeltje **for adding this story in your favorite lists. :)

I would also like to thank **CrisTocK, Drama sapphire, EinIII, ErichCryter, MissCartoonGirl14, MrAndersIversen, Nala the Lion, Sharper theWriter, Thomash905, crazycakes786, evildose12, nigeltje, squirtle46, thatkimpossiblestory, thehungergamesgirl1996, Melanator, Fierytiger94, **and **zzzoo99 **for following :)

Thanks to **Trevor the Enchanter **and **CB73 **for those nice reviews on the last chapter :)

* * *

Now everything's settled. I welcome you to the ninth installment of...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
9. Chapter VIII: "Closed Doors & Opened Windows" **

_"I'm so so dead right now." _Ron thought with fear.

The two rode in a Global Justice hover-jet. The pilot explained that by tomorrow, the team will head towards GJ's headquarters to file a report, explaining their recent failure. The redhead heroine sat on one side of the plane, her eyes' still twitching in anger towards the guilty sidekick. They sat in awkward silence.

_"Oh God, what am I going to do?!" _He frantically asked himself, trying to figure out what he's going to do to ease down his fuming best friend.

"U-Uh... K-KP?" He croaked.

The redhead's eyes abruptly narrowed, staring like sharp daggers towards Ron. She then coldly spat "I said: Don't. You. Talk. To. Me."

_"Oh man! Kim's freaking mad at me." _He sadly mused.

"K-Kim, I-I'm sorry..." Ron said to her, hanging his head low.

But, instead of calming down, The enraged teen heroine finally snapped. She shouted "RON! I said, don't talk to me. Is that hard to follow, huh? You messed this mission up, big time!"

"U-Uh Kim..."

"Why can't you be the _stinking _sidekick you should be? We've been saving the world for 2 _freaking _years, Ron! I-I can't believe you."

_"Oh boy. There she blows." _The blonde thought.

"... Recently, you've always been on my way. The last mission we took almost made me killed, Ron. Get it? I've almost been KILLED if it weren't for you."

"Hey now, I think that's too harsh, Kim?" Ron said in a hurt tone.

"Is it, huh? Well, let's face facts, shall we?" Kim said in a cold, uncaring tone, which is usually not reserved for her best friend like Ron. "You are a big failure, Ron! You can't do anything right. Why can't you, for once, do your job? You're supposed to be the _effing _DISTRACTION for the bad guys! Why, Ron?"

The scared blonde softly croaked "Uh..."

"I said SILENCE, Ron!"

"I-I thought you're a-asking-"

"I. said. be. QUIET! See, you can't even follow simple instructions."

The fiery teen stormed out of the cockpit and went inside a private room. She left Ron, sitting by himself. The blonde's eyes then unleashed the torrent of tears that was kept during the heroine's outbirst. Ron cried silently, thinking:

_"Oh God! I've completely messed this one up. Kim'll never forgive me... Boy, I'm truly a loser. Probably the biggest one in history!_"

Rufus, who was listening to the whole conversation, went out of his pocket, and rubbed his shoulders, trying to comfort his human friend. Ron showed a small smile and said "R-Rufus. It's alright. I'm fine."

_"Oh boy. Ron, no fine." _Rufus sadly thought.

The naked mole rat took a final glance at Ron before going inside the pocket again. Meanwhile, Ron's mind went overload as a sentence with two words were being replayed over and over. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, thinking of his grave misfortune.

_"I'm sorry."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_King Residence, Middleton_

"Tara! Are you inside the room?" Her mother yelled.

The bubbly blonde woke up from her daydream. She rubbed her temple and loudly replied "Yes mom!"

"Honey, you better get ready because your uncle Carl will be arriving soon."

"I will, mom."

Tara stood up and took her clothes from the closet. She prepared her towel and toothbrush and went inside the bathroom. While showering, her thoughts shifted back to her long-time crush. She knew she had it bad for him. And as she start scrubbing her body, she mused:

_"Hmm... Will Ron agree to go out on a date with me? What if he didn't want me? Come to think of it, what's the type of girl Ron wants?... Or... Is he in love with... Nah! It can't be. They're like best friends. They always say that they were like a brother/sister. But... But... But what if?... There's only one thing to find out." _

Tara then turned the knob, causing water to sprinkle on her. The coldness of the liquid caused her body to shiver a bit. She rinsed herself from the soap residue. She went outside the shower room feeling fresher than ever. She wore her green sleeveless shirt and grey skirt. She then went to the mirror and gave herself a look. She turned around and made a little swirl, which made her giggle.

When she was about to get out of her room, she noticed her closet open. She went back and gingerly turned the door. Tara noticed her little blue dress which she never had wore. It was a few days old when she bought it. The form-fitting apparel can even rival Kim's black one. Her smile turned into a smirk when she thought:

_"Definitely my clothes when I have my first date with my Ronnie-poo!"_

She then went downstairs to join her family, who were waiting for her to finish dressing up for the upcoming family event. Tara's uncle showed up in his SUV. He hollered "Hey! Get inside. The party's starting really soon."

The whole King family rode inside the van. After everyone got inside, Carl drove the vehicle. Along the way, Tara put her earphones on her ears, played her music player, and roamed inside her head, having her anticipated daydreams of her would-be first date with the teen heroine's sidekick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Master Miromata's Estate, Middleton _

"Wow, that trip sure is very tiring" Yori yawned as she stepped outside the van. After rubbing her almond eyes, she saw a beautiful Victorian era-esque mansion. There was a small English garden at both sides. In the middle stood a fountain with a marble sculpture in the middle. There were tall shrubs, cut to perfection, along the main driveway. On the front door, there were twelve maids and a butler waiting for their arrival.

"W-Wow!" The raven haired ninja awed.

"Miss Yori Takana, this is the Miromata Estate, this is where you'll stay and train. Although, you are also going to study on a nearby public high school to learn more about American culture. Richardson here will show you to your quarters. I hope you may enjoy it here." The sage woman said, winking at her in the end.

Yori blushed and answered "It'll be my honor, Miromata-sensei."

The two bowed at each other to show their respect. Then, Miromata said "I'll meet you in the gazebo at three. So, you have five hours to get some rest and prepare. I'll be expecting more from one of Master Sensei's top students."

She then went inside. The maids pulled out her luggage and went inside. The head butler, Mark Richardson, said "Miss Takana, follow me."

He ushered the teen ninja inside the mansion. Yori was amazed by the collection of artifacts and paintings displayed throughout the house. One of the most striking art she saw was a big mural of the twenty-four animals in harmony, representing the different styles of fighting. After a few more minutes. they reached their destination.

Richardson unlocked the door and said "This will be your room. Here's the key. Whenever you need something, just call from the phone. The list of numbers were inside. I'll be going. Welcome again to the Miromata Estate."

After he went off, the raven-haired girl sat on the bed, feeling the fluffiness of the mattress. She happily thought:

_"This is a lot more comfortable than the futon." _

She then laid her head on the pillow and shifted her body towards the window. She saw the trees glowing from the sun's rays. The birds hummed their voices, producing a harmonic melody only nature can create. Her lips curled upward on the beautiful view. She closed her eyes dreaming of happy thoughts.

She whispered before going to sleep _"Ron." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton Park, Middleton _

Everyone's happy inside the Middleton Park... Well, except for one.

"Grr! I hate this." Bonnie whispered angrily.

The Queen of Middleton High went out of her house. She sat on a bench, trying to dissipate her fuming feeling. And who made her tick, you ask? It's because of her older sisters, Lonnie and Connie. The two, after ten months from college, made fun of her with their famous 'I am smart. I am beautiful' crap. Bonnie can't take it any longer so that's why she stormed out.

"I _so _hate them. Curse those, those... Argh!" She shouted.

Her outburst draw attention to startled people near her. Feeling conscious, Bonnie shouted "What are you all looking at?!"

People took their focus away from her. The Queen B sighed in relief. She slumped back on the bench, her face on her palm.

_"What am I going to do? My sisters' were such a pain in the tush. My mom's doesn't understand my needs. Dad's just whoring himself with his female secretaries. I can't get help from my family and f... f... friends." _

And shockingly, a small salty liquid escaped from her teal eyes. Every time she hears that word, she cringe. She never had any friends except Tara. And Bonnie thank God she's the only person she can go to in times like this.

But the thing that made this 'like a rock' girl was not for her. The wound she touched was dated way back in her history. Her lips began to quiver. Her hands shaking as she can't control her tears. And before losing her composure, she softly asked:

"Why?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Middleton Middle School, 5th Grade  
(Possibly 5-6 years ago) _

"Give me your lunch or you'll be hurt." A big girl threatened a little brunette.

"S-Sorry, I d-don't have any." Bonnie cowardly answered.

Fit for anger, the big bully smashed her to a locker, which elicited a yelp from her. She went closer to her face and whispered "You don't have any? That's too bad. Start your prayers, Bonnie."

Bonnie saw her winding her big meaty hands, aiming at her delicate face. She closed her eyes, wishing intently that it will not hurt that much. Anticipating her fist, she pleaded in her mind:

_"Oh Please! Please! Please! Don't hurt me. I promise next time I'll give them to you. Just don't hurt me. Please! Help!"_

The girl swung halfway when she heard the scream "STOP!"

The two turned her heads and saw a freckle-faced boy staring at the giant girl. She let go of Bonnie and charged towards the boy. She barked "Hey you! You're not the one who'll boss me around. Get ready for some pain!"

The bully swung her right fist and connected to the boy's gut. He grimaced in pain when the big girl punched at his face. This made the boy fall down. The bully went on top of him and start battering the defenseless lad. This commotion went on for a minute when the Guidance Counselor broke the two up. The bully was sent to the office while the boy was sent to the clinic.

Bonnie's little mind was trying to soak in all events that happened. She thought:

_"W-What happened. I-I was about to b-be b-b-b-bullied by t-that g-g-girl... B-Bully... P-Punch... B-B-B-Boy... F-Freckles... Beaten..."_

She was cut off from her thoughts when someone called me.

"Can you please sit here for a while to guard the boy, if you don't mind?" The school nurse asked.

"O-Oh. Sure." Bonnie absent-minded replied.

"Be right back" She rushed out of the clinic room.

The teal-eyed girl sat on a chair, looking with great concern in her eyes, near the boy's chair. The two sat in awkward silence. Bonnie don't know what she should say to him. She bowed her head down, crying because of the thought that he will blame her for the mess he's in. She was startled when she heard him saying:

"H-Hey, Are you okay?"

She looked at him and saw his smile. An infectious smile, perhaps? Her lips curled and said "I-I'm okay. Thanks and I'm sorry."

"It's my pleasure and... why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because of me, you w-were..."

"No big! That's okay."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah."

The brunette was definitely floored. She didn't expect that he'll be that forgiving to her. He almost treated it as if it was nothing, though it almost covered him in bruises. He just smiled. Bonnie's eyes were now watery and was about to cry when he asked:

"Uh... A-Are you new here? What's your name?"

She wiped her eyes and replied "My name's Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

He then tried to offer his hand, feeling a bit of pain and said "I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable."

She smiled and shook his hand. Bonnie felt a million times better than a while ago. She felt like breathing in some fresh air. Her ears perked up when he queried "I hope we could be, you know, friends."

She went near him, hugged him, and replied "Of course, you dummy! After you saved me, it will be my honor to be your friend."

His face registered his goofy grin which made her giggle. He then joyously shouted "Booyah! I have a new friend."

_"A new friend, indeed. You're a keeper" _Bonnie thought with glee while chatting about their lives.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton Park, Middleton (Present) _

The Queen B cried silently. Remembering that event touched a primal wound that hurts her deeply. In the middle of her silent cries, she shouted inside her _"Why?! Why did you leave me, Ron? How could you!"_

The sun's being covered by clouds. Wind was picking up. People started to abandon the park as the storm approaches the suburb. Bonnie stood up, wiping the final remains of her tears, and walked back towards her house.

_"But even though I hate you for that, Deep inside my heart, I have always, and probably will always love you, Ron." _She mused.

She continued walking down the lane, feeling lonely and sad. Someday, everything will be brighter than it was back in the days. Someday, the old Bonnie will feel the outside world once again, Killing the Ice Queen she created to hide her feelings. Someday, she hoped, her 'lost' friend will come back to her. And when it does, she'll never let go of him. Someday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_40,000 feet above Middleton _

"We've arrived to your destination, Miss Possible." The pilot radioed.

Kim strapped herself to the parachute bag silently. Ron was having trouble wearing them. The tension inside the cockpit was so thick, some can cut it with a chainsaw (because knives were too mainstream. lol!). But instead of helping him, the teen heroine just stood there, watching him.

Ron huffed "Uh... Little help here."

The redhead turned her face away from him. Ignoring his pleas.

_"Oh come on, KP! Don't be too harsh." _He sadly said to himself.

And after five infuriating minutes, he successfully wore the chute. The pilot opened the door. The two went towards it and jumped out of the plane. As usual, Kim went out first.

While plummeting down, his thoughts were shifted back to the recent mission. He was guilty for the recent flop that caused them the toy mogul. He felt sorry for himself because of the great misfortune he's in now. And what made this 'sitch' worse is that it also affected their years of friendship. Kim's mad, no scratch that, pissed. The sidekick have never saw Kim that angry to him. It's like some evil spirit possessed his best friend.

_"I-I'm very sorry. It's my damn fault. I am such the loser. What should I do?" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Possible Residence, Middleton _

Inside the Possible residence, rocket scientist, Dr. James Timothy Possible, sat on a stool, reviewing his research for the 'Hephaestus Project'. His wife, Dr. Anne Possible, gave his morning coffee and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Dr. Possible."

"And to you, Dr. Possible."

She wore a white coat near her and shared "Crazy day. Three surgeries before lunch. You?"

Reading the files, he answered "Down on the wire for the Hephaestus Project. Three years, three billion dollars. Boy, I wish this works."

Noticing that she wore the wrong coat, the neurosurgeon took the other coat which completely fit her. She took the jar from the coffee maker and asked her husband "More coffee, hon?"

The electronic tablet James used coincidentally queried "Are you sure you want to delete the file 'Hephaestus'?"

After munching the muffin, he turned to his wife and answered "Yes, honey."

The machine responded "Dr. Possible voice acknowledged. Deleting file now."

Shocked by the turn of events, James took the device and rapidly pressed the screen. She said "No! No! Undo! Undo!"

The program stopped. The voice stated "File delete aborted."

James glance to his wife and saw her snickering. He laughed and said while pointing at his head "He He. Don't worry, I have it all in here."

After sipping from her cup, Anne asked "Kids eaten?"

The scientist explained "Jim and Tim were locked inside her room, working on their 'top secret' invention."

The doctor smiled "Like father, like son."

"I haven't seen Kimmie." James said, hinting some concern in his voice.

And just in time, Kim landed on their backyard. He took of the chute and went inside the room. Her mood was still sour after what happened back in Japan. She banged the door open, which shocked her parents. She blandly greeted "Morning"

The redhead teen was about to go upstairs when his father asked "Kimmie-cub! Where have you been?"

Kim, however, ignored him and went straight upstairs. This made her father feel a bit miffed. He then turned to her looking like 'what happened to her' face.

Anne shrugged her shoulders. She's concerned about her daughter acting a bit strange this morning. She sighed.

_"What is happening to Kim? Hmm... Someone needs a mother-to-daughter talk." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Stoppable Residence, Middleton _

"Hey son!" His father, Anthony Stoppable, asked him.

Ron looked at him and smiled weakly. He answered "Hey, dad. I'll ready myself for school."

He walked up the stairs and softly entered the room. Anthony turned to his wife, Gene Stoppable, and asked "What's his problem, hon?"

She shrugged her shoulder and answered "I don't know. Maybe we should talk to him after school."

The actuary nodded. He went by the door and shouted " Ronald! Tonight, we're going out, okay? Bye."

Anthony kissed Gene and went to his car. He knew _they_ needed to spend some quality time with their only son. He promised to himself that this day, he'll be the dad his son will want. Smiling on the plans he made for tonight, he drove his car downtown to his office building. He logged in and went to work.

_"I'll make you proud, son."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Alpine Lair, Europe (Drakken's) _

"So... What shoud we do with Nakasumi-san here?" Shego asked.

"I'll take care of him. But after I'm finished with him, you'll send him back. Understood?" Drakken ordered.

"Okay. Whatever." The green skinned villainess dismissively replied.

The blue skinned megalomaniac scientist ordered his henchmen to strap him on the Brain Tap Machine. He furiously searched his brain for something. And after a few minutes, his frustrations turned into glee when he found the thought he wanted to see for so long. He downloaded it and store it in his computer. After he's done, Dr. Drakken erased any recent memories he has and put him to sleep. Shego sent him back inside the Nakasumi Toys office building.

Meanwhile...

"Uh... Dad?" Jonathan called.

"Yes?"

"I need to go now. Send the synthodrone in when I call, ok? I better get going. Kim Possible needs me."

"Sure. Bye... son."

"Bye!"

The blue-eyed teen rode on his bike and sped off the lair. Back inside, Drakken walked around, feeling happy that their plan worked so smoothly. He gloated:

"Soon, the world will be mine and Kim Possible will not be there to stop me! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**A/N's: **Uh... Well... I guess Kim took this one a bit better than expected... I think.

And what's up with Bonnie's and Ron's past? What made her to be the Ice Queen she is today?

How will Tara lure our favorite goofy sidekick to date her?

What will Master Miromata and Yori affect the whole 'sitch'?

And most importantly, WHY ARE THERE MANY QUESTIONS?! Haha LOL :)

Here's the UD. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to post a review. I will not bite.

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	10. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP. ;)

* * *

Wow. It's been three months. Time flies so fast! Whew. Anyways, so far, so good. I'm actually enjoying my stay here. And to misquote my favorite blonde sidekick, "I think I'll keep this site around". I just learned the basic in's and out's of the website. Now I know how to reply from reviews! Therefore...

* * *

**Limited Offer! **Leave a review. Receive a message, **FOR FREE! **(Applicable starting from the day this was posted.)

* * *

**CB73: **Oh man! You've just added more questions. You made my head hurt. Lol! :)

**MrAndersIversen: **That's alright. I should be the one to thank you for supporting this story :D Well, I still hope something will 'develop' between Kim and Ron. Not destroying it further. We can dream, right? ;-)

**Imyoshi: **Hey man! Thanks. Hmm... I just hope everything's fine with them, too. :)

**Trevor the Enchanter: **I agree to you about her 'track record' and about Ron's 'self-esteem' issue. :)

* * *

So, ladies and gentlemen, I'm kmtdiccion and this...

*door slammed*

*UILF soldiers charged, point guns towards me*

_"What the hell?!"_

*Bovem steps inside*

_"Hello. You still remember me?!"_

_"How can I remember if..." _

*A pistol was used to slap my face*

_"You forgot us. You left us hanging for three FREAKING months. Do you know how infuriating that is for us?"_

_"What are you talking about?! I updated that story three days ago!" _

*I grab the computer, showing the recent UD of **"Into The War Zone"***

_"Oh."_

* * *

**_Shameless plugging:_** The wholly unanticipated first chapter of my almost neglected story **"Into The War Zone" **has finally been posted! Yes! link: s/9154200/2/Into-The-War-Zone

* * *

Hey, since I interrupted your introduction, I will introduce this 'girly', 'soft', 'loser'...

_"Just get over with it, already!" I yelled._

Alright, alright. I'm Bovem and this is...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
10. Chapter IX: "Heartbroken" **

_"I'm sorry." _Ron played that sentence over and over again like a broken record.

Ron went to his trigonometry class earlier than expected. The blonde's not a morning person. He usually comes thirty minutes late. But today, he was the earliest, sitting on his desk alone. He didn't mind that, though. The latest mission hit him hard, in more ways than one. He felt like he's the sole reason for the mess. He felt incompetent, sick, even worthless. Ron's eyes stared at the window, looking at the morning glory with dullness, and whispered:

"I've totally messed this one, big time."

He glanced on his watch and it read 7:34 AM. He shifted his gaze towards the door and he saw a girl entering. Not seeing totally who she really was, he turned his eyes back to the window, avoiding to meet her eyes. He sighed as he continued to stare to nothingness in the sky. He mused with guiltiness:

_"I really am a buffoon. Why can't I do anything right? I had only one job. ONE JOB, Ron! And, every time, I blew it. I can't believe, I blew this one up. Kim'll never forgive me. Oh God." _

He buried his face on his arms and slept on his desk. Crying for the past four hours can make anyone tired. His body may have taken a rest, his brain, however, was still active. In his dream, he was standing on a white background. There were no objects or anything. Just pure white. Ron looked on all sides but there's nothing else to see. He shouted "Hello!"

He tried to search for anything but nothing's on his sight. He sat on the floor, tired from looking. He then muttered "Where _the hell _am I?"

A loud voice boomed. The color gradually darken, from pure white, darker. It said "Ron!"

The blonde bolted upright and screamed in shock. He then panned around and saw the color continued to darken. As it turns to dark gray, Ron loudly asked "Hello?! Is someone out there?"

The voice answered "Ron!"

He furiously search but nothing's on his sight. And as the color turned total black, he can't see anything. There was a cold breeze touching Ron's bare skin, creating goosebumps on his arms. He walked through the darkness and shouted "Hello! This is not funny at all. Please, reveal yourself."

And at the corner of his eye, he saw a faint light. Ron ran towards the light and saw a girl. Her red hair's messy and her clothes were rather torn. Ron stood there in shock when he comes to realize who she was. His mouth only said one word.

"No."

He frantically ran to her and lift the redhead up. She was badly beaten. Ron wiped away her blood and sweat from her face. He was cradling the teen softly, whispering "Oh please, don't die."

As he rocked back and forth, the girl's eyes slowly opened. She then croaked "R-Ron?"

The blonde's eyes shifted towards her and faintly smiled "K-KP! Oh thank goodness you're okay."

Kim's lips slightly curled upward and croaked "R-R-Ron." She closed her eyes again and her body goes limp.

Ron's eyes grew wider when he felt Kim's weight decreased slightly. He checked her pulse but there was none. His face was now plastered with worry. He shouted internally _"No No No! Please, Kim. Don't you die on me!" _

The scared sidekick tried to pump in air to her lungs but there was still no response. He resuscitated on her but still, no movement. Then after minutes of trying to find a way to save his best friend, Ron slunk down in defeat, his eyes watering from her fate. He whispered "N-No."

Then, a voice emanated somewhere "This is your fault!"

Another one then spoke "Kim died because of you!"

"You're such a loser!"

"You're worthless."

"Why did you have to live, Stoppable?"

Soon, the number of voices kept growing and growing, Ron tried to run away but it seems like the 'voice' was following him. If this keeps on going, any minute, he'll go crazy. Ron screamed away but he can't simply drown away the taunts.

"NO! NO! NO! I'm not the reason."

The voices retaliated "Yes you are, _loser._"

"Loser!"

"Loser!"

"LOSER!"

Ron yelled "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He sat upright, disturbing the whole class. All eyes turned towards him, looking expectantly on his explanations. His teacher dropped the chalk down and asked "Young man, what's your name?"

"U-Uh... Ron. Ron Stoppable." He stuttered.

"Mr. Stoppable, I would like to have a word with you after school in my office. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said in defeat.

The teacher nodded and went back to her lecture. Ron wiped his sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief. He was glad enough that it was just only a dream. As he stared at the obscure mathematical equations written on the blackboard, which is not actually black, Ron kept on thinking again and again about his recent nightmare. And this was all he has to say:_  
_

_"What the heck?!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton High Gymnasium _

"Time out!" Kim hollered and decided to let the whole squad take a breath. The seven girls slumped down the floor, very tired to stand up. Liz said between her panting "Phew! That was one helluva practice. Hey, Kim! Is it just me or are you mad at someone?"

Kim stood, staring at them when she asked her. "N-No. Why'd you ask?" She lied.

She said "Nothing. It's like you're a bit off today."

Kim nodded "Yeah. Something like that."

Kim gulped half of her water bottle when Tara queried "Hey, where's Ron? Shouldn't he be here for practice?"

Jessica, realizing that the Middleton Mad Dog was missing in action, added "Yeah. I haven't seen him for a while now. Where is he, Kim?"

The redhead's eyes twitched when she heard his name. After a few seconds, they returned to normal, though. She answered "I dunno."

Bonnie, however, retorted "Look's like Kim finally learned her lesson. Dragging that pathetic loser around was a waste of energy and time."

Kim looked at the brunette and saw her sneering at her. This made her completely angry. She rose from her seat and said "Yeah, you know what, Bonnie, you're right. He's just a waste of my precious time. He's a loser and will always be a loser. He's been holding me up for a long, long time. I can't believe I was even near him. He's disgusting, pathetic, and downright dumb. And I swear to God, why didn't I saw this before. Heck, I am Kim Possible. I can do anything! I should be with the best, not with some complete dorks who always ruin my life. So thanks, Bonnie. Thank you for making me realize that I've been playing a fool for a long time. Good Lord, I feel liberated when I took that trash Stoppable out of my life!"

The whole squad was now in complete silence. Their mouths were hung open when they heard Kim's rant. Tara's eyes went wider, shocked to hear something so cruel, so _condescending, _straight from Kim, his best friend. A few tears escaped and rolled on her cheeks.

Bonnie, meanwhile, was also shocked by the turn of events. She just can't believe Kim will say those words. And more shockingly, a tear escaped her teal eyes.

Kim looked at them incredulously and shouted "What the hell are you all looking at?! Let's get back to practice."

They resumed to their routines but her recent outburst affect, not only Kim, but the whole cheer squad. Realizing that everyone was out of their minds, the redhead called it a day. She took her bag and went out the door. The others, meanwhile, was still shocked by the turn of events.

"Well, this wasn't a normal day." Hope sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_B-Hall, Middleton High (after thirty minutes)_

Tara worked furiously to find Ron. After his supposed 'best friend' outburst, she decided to look for him and try to comfort him. She was worried because Ron treated Kim like royalty. And for him, to hear those words from Kim herself can leave deep wounds that would probably take a long time to recover. On the other side of her heart, she was fuming mad at the redhead. Back at the gym, she hardly kept her composure, avoiding to hit her with her bare hands. She was mad because Kim trashed the thing she cherished the most.

_"Kim, you had it all. I envy you because you had Ron. But what did you do, huh? WHAT DID YOU DO?! __You treat him like garbage. I-I can't believe you!" _The platinum blonde angrily thought.

Tara then turned from the corner and went downstairs. Tara looked around but there's still no sign of Ron. She sighed and softly asked "Ron, where are you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton High Gymnasium (after thirty minutes) _

The brunette cheerleader sat on the bleachers, staring at the roof. She, too, was still in shock after what Kim had said. The other cheerleaders went out earlier but Bonnie insisted that she'll stay here for a while. She slumped on her seat and asked in the air "Why?"

Inside Bonnie's mind, she screamed:

_"How could you, Kim? HOW COULD YOU! You took him away from me. You took away my supposed to be friend. Ron cared for you. Ron LOVED you. And what did you give to him, in return? Nothing. You self-centered ingrate! He sacrificed everything for you. His pride, his heart, his mind, HIS ALL to you, Kim! You made him the loser he is now. And you repay him for being a bitch. I should have taken him back from you. If I can turn back in time, I'll get you off of him. You don't deserve him!" _

The Queen B buried her face on her bag, hugging it hard. She then silently cried. She was about to break down in the middle of Kim's 'speech' but she held on. And when no one's in sight, she let go of her emotional floodgates. Memories of their, Ron's and Bonnie's, past flash in her head, reminding her of a friend she would have if only she had the courage. The teal-eyed teen cried for minutes until she ran out of tears. She then got up, wiped her face with the remains of once rivers of tears, and walked out of the building. She wished she would bumped into Ron. She knew he's feeling down. He needed someone to be with.

_"Hmm... I think I should find Ron." _She mused.

But then again, talking to him in this time could spur some serious gossip about them. Many would actually believe I'll use him against Kim, knowing our rivalry better. And as much as she hated it, but she needed to avoid him. And as much as she was pained, she need to be the icy normal 'Queen B' in school. Maybe someday, she'll be free from the clutches of the damned 'Food Chain'. Someday, she can destroy the bitch Bonnie, returning her old and warm self. And someday, she can be with friends with him. And could possibly be more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Principal's office, Middleton High _

"Wow. Mr. Barkin-sama is a nice man." Yori said as he left the office. Yori went to confirm her enrollment and to get her schedule for her classes that will start next week. She was smiling until she was about to go outside. She heard two boys chatting something. The raven-haired ninja doesn't care at first, since it is not wise to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. But what took her attention was that he mentioned the name "Ron"

She quickly thought _"Ron? As in, Ron-san? What happened?" _

The teen ninja threw a mic near them. She then hid outside the school while she began to listen to their talk.

"That Stoppable guy should never be near that Possible chick. He's a loser." One boy sneered.

_"Stoppable-san's not a loser! Those bakas." _Yori growled.

"Yeah. Good thing she ditched him. They said that Kim's happy that he's out of her life. I, for one, would even celebrate that the loser's gone."

"You got that one right. It's good for Kim. That'll teach Stoppable to learn where he belongs."

"Yeah, he belongs to the lowest of the low, like he always should have."

"Haha. Anyways, I've got to go. Need to get ready for my date!"

"Sure. Good luck and bye!."

"Goodbye."

The conversation ended. Yori sat there, dumbfounded. She now learned that the Lotus Blade's master is in danger. Not the physical danger, yet. He's in emotional turmoil. Yori may never know what Kim directly said, but the thought of Kim saying harsh words to the shamed blonde made her cringe.

_"I must find Stoppable-san this instant!" _She though with concern.

She hastily took the mic, and began her search to save _her _Ron-san. She'll let him know that she'll always be there for him. She's willingly to be his shoulder. And when the moment comes that she'll find him, Yori's gonna show him that Possible-san is not a great loss for him. The ninja will try to prove to him that there's some girls that were better for him than Kim. Someone like... her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton High grounds, (behind the school building) _

Ron sat silently under the shade of a tree. He was rather quiet for the whole day. His mind is largely preoccupied by the thought of his failures. Ron may have failed before. But that didn't cost him his friendship. The blonde knew that this one's different because the price he paid is the friendship he cherished the most. He was in tears, for the fourth time this day, as he remembered all too well the way she shouted at him. The hatred. The anger. He took it and felt as if knives were stabbing his heart, again and again.

_"Oh man, after all the cries I've shed, the hurt was still strong. How could I possibly overcome this pain?" _Ron sadly whispered to himself.

Then, a voice startled him "Mr. Stoppable?"

The teen heroine's sidekick lifted his head and saw his trigonometry teacher. He quickly wiped his eyes and responded "Oh, hello, ma'am. I-I'm sorry if I couldn't come to your office."

"Yeah, I've noticed. What's wrong with you, young man?" She asked him with concern on her face.

"O-Oh. It's nothing, really." Ron lied.

"So, you cry your heart out for nothing?" The teacher asked rhetorically.

"Y-Y-Yes?" The blonde stuttered. He can't find a way to talk the teacher out.

_"Oh damn! What should I do?"_ He thought.

The old woman grinned to see the young boy uneasy. She went beside her and asked him "Can I share a sit with you?"

Ron nodded.

After settling herself, the teacher lied her back to the trunk of the tree. She looked up to the orange sky and shared "Life's weird, isn't it?"

The teen's attention perked up as he faced her. The teacher then said:

"Take this tree as an example. It stood up, looking sturdy, for most of it's life. But, in the near future, this tree will break down and die. In life, no matter how strong a thing is, there will come a time wherein it will break or die... Ronald, I heard some 'news' about what happened between you and your 'friend'."

Ron's eyes went wide. He never knew that their issue would be the trending topic of the whole student body. His mouth went wide agape and was about to say something, but was cut off when the sage woman continued.

"Ronald, let this tree be your reminder. No matter how close or how long you were with her, there will always come a time that problems will breach into your walls and may even destroy you both. But always remember this: if you're friendship is true, everything's going to be good in the end."

She stood up and bid her farewell, winking at the end. "Now, I want you to go home, and prepare for our quiz tomorrow, okay? And don't you worry, There were still people, besides Possible, who cares for you. Don't feel like you're alone. There are people who will 'have your back'."

Ron stood up and bowed to her teacher. She bowed in response. When they were about to go separate ways, Ron waved his hand and said "Thank you! Thank You Mrs. Miromata!"

The old woman smiled at him and nodded her head. She then continued walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Possible residence, Middleton _

Kim locked herself in her room. Her day turned badly. And the one person she could blame all this to: _Ron._

_"That little... Gahh!" _Her mind screamed.

She was trying hard to concentrate on her homework, but her mind was still stuck to the blonde sidekick. Still angry, she snapped her third pencil. Kim let off a low frustrating growl and muttered "What the hell?!"

The redhead then heard her mother "Kimmie!"

Kim hollered back "Yes?"

"Jonathan's here."

The idea of Jonathan inside her house made her heart feel lighter than ever, completely forgetting her anger towards Ron. She shouted "Let him come upstairs."

Kim changed her clothes and combed her hair. And when she heard the knock from her door, she swiftly went towards it and opened it. He saw Jonathan, more charming than ever, and said "Hey there, babe."

Kim wrapped her arms around him and said "Hey. I missed you in school. Where were you?"

"I was with my grandparents. My Nana had a seizure and I watched for her in the hospital. I missed you." Jon said, giving the loving redhead a quick peck on her lips.

"I missed you more!" Kim shared.

The few little pecks on the cheeks quickly turned into passionate kisses. Jonathan carried her and went towards her bed, locking the door first. Kim pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily. She had a rough day and she thinks that she needs some stress-relieving action with him.

_But is she ready? _

Kim asked herself. Is she ready to take it to the next level? Is she sure enough to give her all? Those questions kept piling in her head until she felt a bit dizzy. When the dizziness wore off, she looked at Jon, who was on top of her, and saw the loving and caring eyes this young boy has for her.

_"God, I am so blessed to have you, Jon." _She dreamily whispered to herself.

Jonathan then asked her "Are you sure you're ready?"

And the redhead teen stared into his eyes, and responded "Yes."

Jon smiled and kissed her with more passion than they ever had. And in this very night, Kim and Jonathan took their relationship to a whole new level.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton_

Ron was walking alone towards his house. He kept his thoughts about his teacher's advice. Truth to be told, he felt a LOT more better when he talked to Mrs. Miromata, and he silently thanked her for that. Taking another turn, Ron was eager to be inside home but unfortunately, the door was locked.

_"Oh man! I forgot the keys back in school!" _Ron thought, realizing his mistake.

He slumped down the chair, gazing at the stars that started to appear. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight. Since Middleton was not polluted, one can see some stars clearly without the aid of the telescope. He was in awe of the beauty he was witnessing.

_"It's beautiful!" _He mused.

He was startled when a feminine voice called him "Hi Ron!"

He turned around and saw a girl, panting. She then added "I-I've been searching for you."

_"What?! You, of all people, looked hard for ME?" _He asked himself in disbelief.

The girl went closer to her and said "Ron, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry to hear about you and Kim."

"O-Oh." Ron was speechless.

She, on the other hand, went nearer to him, put her hand to his shoulder and patted him "Don't worry. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks. I really needed that."

She smirked "No problemo! So, could you... Uh... Could you... y'know... Bueno Nacho tomorrow?"

He slightly smiled and replied "Sure."

She squealed and said "Thanks!"

The girl leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. Ron was at loss of words.

_"Woah! A... A... Girl... G... G... Girl... Me... K... K... Kiss." _His mind went overload.

When he regained his consciousness, he noticed that the girl was about to walk away. She waved at him and he waved back. Ron may not be thinking straight, but he did one thing, he called out "Hey!"

The teen turned her head towards him and asked "Yes?"

Ron's goofy smile flashed on his face and said "Thanks, Z."

* * *

**A/N's: **And the winner for 'Who get's Ron first' is... Zita?

Oh boy. Not another girl. Why Ron?! Why you so attractive to girls? :)

Now on the scoring table:

Tara: 0  
Yori: 0  
Bonnie: 0  
Kim: -5 (major damage)  
Zita: 5 (first date!)

Here's the UD! Hope you enjoy it!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	11. Chapter X

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own KP. (As if I can buy it from Disney... can't I?)

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for **cool825 **for adding this story in his C2! :)

Anyways, I just want to say that I, too, was pretty disturbed when I wrote the last chapter (especially the part where... She... Him... in the room... Ugh! Need brain soap!) But hey, it adds spice on the story, right?... Or maybe it was the 'WTF?!' factor. XD

* * *

_**Shameless Plugging:** _I have started a whole new story. Though, it will be rather shorter than my other ongoing multi-chapter stories (Planned to have 6-7 chapters). It is no other than _**"My Sassy KP".** _**Note: **The first two chapters were already posted. So, check it out! :) link: s/9388917/1/My-Sassy-KP

_**Attention! ****"I Didn't Know My Own Strength"**_is now concluded! (It's about time!) Anyways, for those who have not read that fic yet, it's a Ron/Yori shipping story. (If you don't like it, don't read it!)

* * *

Okay... Moving on, my name's kmtdiccion and here's the next installment of...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
11. Chapter X: "And The Fight For Ron Starts Now!" **

It's 6 in the morning. The birds tweeted in harmony of the sun's glorious rays. Outside, there were some people taking a light jog around the neighborhood, breathing in the fresh air that the morning always has. And inside the room of the world-famous teen hero, her red alarm clock began to ring loudly. A redhead teen groaned.

_"What the... Is it morning already?" _

She reached for the clock and turned it off. Slumping back on her bed, she felt two arms grabbing her in an embrace. He nibbled her ears and whispered "Good morning, babe."

Kim smiled and shifted her body towards him. She stared at his blue eyes and greeted softly "Good morning to you, too."

The redhead kissed him briefly. Not passionately, but a short, warm kiss. Jon waggled his eyebrows and grinned while hugging her tighter "Looks like you have some good sleep. Last time a checked, you were a _bad girl._"

She playfully tugged him closer to her body, feeling his warmth, and replied "Yeah. But I think you were really a _bad boy _last time."

The couple then shared some smooches before Jon stood up and grabbed his clothes. Kim, meanwhile, was not really 'contented' with their last night's 'escapade', so he pulled him back to bed. She purred "Jon, sweetie, I think it's a bit too early for school. Can I have some more 'Jonshine'?"

He smiled and replied "Babe, probably later. I have to go now. Do you want your father to have a heart attack and send me to a black hole?"

"Please?" Kim unleashed her PDP. She thinks that no one can actually defeat the power this awfully cute pout. But, Jonathan only smiled and responded "Sorry. But I promise I'll give you that later."

He buckled his belt and went towards the window. He opened it and climbed over it. Before going down, Jon bid "Good morning, Kim. See 'ya later!"

The teen hero, meanwhile, sighed dreamily as she got up and took her last night's clothes. She then brought out a fresh set when her father yelled "Kimmie-cub!"

"Yes?" She hollered back.

"Is there someone up there? It was like you're talking to someone. Is J-"

"No, dad! There's no one here."

"Okay. Get ready or else you'll be late for school."

"I will dad."

She went inside her shower room and began to rinse her body. Her last night's 'activity' with Jonathan definitely left her with a mark. She blushed as she remembered every moment of that night. She sighed dreamily while scrubbing her feet. Ann while water washed away the soap residue, she thought:

_"Wow! Jonathan's good. He's definitely perfect in every way... Wow! I've never seen anyone like him." _

Kim wiped herself with her towel and started to wear her new clothes. She went down the stairs and ate her breakfast with the family. Jim and Tim were playing with their brussel sprouts while her father drinks his coffee while reading the latest 'The Examiner' newspaper. Her neurosurgeon mother walked out the kitchen, holding a plate of pancakes and greeted "Morning Kimmie."

"Morning, mom."

She placed the plate on the table and asked "Hey... I haven't seen Ron since yesterday. Where is he, Kim?"

Kim stared at her plate as thoughts about Ron began to enter her head. Sure, she's still a bit miffed about the whole Nakasumi fiasco. Mr. Nakasumi-san didn't press any charges against them, since he knew that they tried their best to save him, if not only for some... 'human' malfunction. Global Justice also cleared them, though they'll be in strict supervision whenever they take a mission. But hey, he's still her 'friend', right?... Uh... Maybe?

The younger redhead answered "Uh... He says that he's... uh... busy. Yes, busy. For... uh... For his paper."

Anne looked at her and saw her uneasiness. She went nearer to her daughter and asked "Kimmie, is there something wrong?"

Kim looked at her and said "N-Nothing, mom. Hey... I-I gotta go. Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you."

She took her backpack and whisked out of the door, leaving the whole family in a state of shock. James Possible, the Possible patriarch, dropped his paper, looked at his wife, and asked "What..."

"James, we _really _need to have a talk with her." Anne sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton Park _

Ron Stoppable took the longer route towards the school today. Not that he wanted to have some exercise, mind you. He needed the longer walk to flush all his thoughts away. He read a news clip earlier that walking helps to relax one's brain. So, he decided to make a test about it.

It was 6:24 in the morning. Exactly 36 minutes from now, school starts. Mr. Barkin was pretty strict on tardiness (even a second after the bell rang is considered as late). But, the blonde didn't mind that.

_"Screw that tardiness slip! I needed this one." _Ron thought.

He was walking beside the Middleton lake when a voice interrupted him. "Ron!"

He turned around and saw her. _"Tara?" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Tara King was still concerned about Ron. After the yesterday's 'drama', her thoughts never strayed away from the blonde boy. She searched furiously for him until she has no energy left. Brokenhearted, she took a deep breath and left the school premises. She was disappointed that she was not there to help him. And when she reached her home, she glumly entered her room, and sulked inside. She didn't even mind having her dinner, which made her parents worry.

Mrs. King approached her daughter's room and knocked the door. She then asked "Honey, is there something wrong?"

Tara raised her face from the pillow and softly replied "N-Nothing, mom. I'm not feeling like having dinner."

The matriarch sighed and said before going down "Okay. Whenever you get hungry, there's still food in the kitchen. Got it?"

"Yes, mom."

The blonde cheerleader smiled faintly then cried silently until she fell asleep.

The morning rose beautifully. Tara's face was etched by the streams of tears she shed last night. She lamely took her shower, dressed herself, and ate her breakfast. After finishing her meal, she got up and walked outside their house. Tara's brain is under stress so she decided to go for a walk around Middleton Park before going to school.

_"Will Ron go to school today? I hope he does." _She wished to herself.

She always liked the cool environment the park possesses every dawn. Myriads of colors splashed the clouds, giving a picturesque view of the sky. There were reds, yellows, blues, and even pinks. Tara, though she saw this many times, smiled and awed at it's beauty.

_"Wow, it's beautiful as usual. Hope Ron can see this... And perhaps, share this view with each other." _

Tara blushed slightly from the vision of her and the blonde sidekick, lying on a blanket, enjoying the scene together. And to make things turn for the better, she saw him, walking alone, seemed like wandering around the park, too. Tara's heart beat fast. She never knew her wish would _actually _come true.

_"I guess this is my lucky day! Gotta call him." _Her mind squealed in delight.

She mustered all her voice, then shouted as hard as she can "Ron!"

The blonde boy turned around, looking shocked that she called him. He then asked "Tara?"

_"Tara Renee King, this is your chance!" _Her conscience urged her.

The platinum cheerleader went near him, well actually, she ran towards him. When she was about a feet away from him, she panted. Sprinting for fifteen meters took it's toll on her. She then hoarsely said "R-Ron. W-Wait."

Ron rubbed her back and asked "Tara? Why'd you ran after me?"

Trying to get back to her composure, she replied "Ron, I've been trying to find you since yesterday!"

"W-What?"

"Ron, I... I... I was worried about you."

"Why? What happened?"

Tara went into deep thought. She was anxious if she should say anything about their friendship with Kim. She thinks that the subject was too sensitive for the two of them. Making it their topic this morning could ruin his mood.

_"But what should I say?" _Tara asked her brain.

"Uh... Tara? You still there?" Ron snapped his fingers, causing Tara to break off from her thoughts.

The cheerleader smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry... Anyways, You didn't come to practice yesterday. I was a bit worried about... uh..._ you_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ron's mind went dark when Tara uttered the word 'you'. His mouth went wide open, staring at her, who smiles sheepishly at him. When his brain rebooted, he thought:

_"W-What?! T-T-Tara... Tara's w-worried a-a-about... m-me?... T-Ta-T-Tara's looking f-for me b-because she's w-worried?! H-H-How..." _

"Uh... You're worried about _me?!_" Ron asked.

She answered while blushing "Y-Yes."

_"Wait. Is she blushing?" _Ron mused.

"S-So... Uh... Ron. C-Could you... I don't know... walk with me?" Tara asked him.

_"Wait just a darn second. Y-You're asking me?" _Ron's mind asked incredulously.

And in a blink of an eye, he falshed his goofy smile, and replied "Sure. I think that'll be badical."

Her lips curled upward and squealed "Yes! Thank you." She grabbed and locked him in an embrace. Tara's too happy to see Ron, now his mouth gaping wider than before. Ron was shocked to see a beautiful girl like her hugging him. He didn't respond at first. But, a few moments later, he hugged her back.

When Tara broke the hug, she tugged his arms and started walking. He was still part unconscious due to the part of their hug. Not that he didn't like that. In fact, he actually wished it last a bit longer. What's banging inside his mind was the fact that though Tara's high on the 'food chain', she still wanted to hang out with him, regarded as the 'lowest' in the ladder.

_"W...Wow. T-Tara's..." _

He went back to reality when the girl he's with asked him "So, where were you yesterday? It's not like you got absent in practice for nothing."

"Uh... I was... uh... called in by my trigonometry teacher. She spoke with about... 'things'."

"Oh."

"By the way, Tara. Why were you concerned about me? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it. But... You know, you're high in the food chain while I'm..."

"Ron! You are not a loser. You're sweet, funny, and a great person."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, Ron! You saved us from Camp Wannaweep, right? That's the time I realized you're different from the others... You're... special."

Ron stopped walking. This morning was proven too much for his brain. He is, once again, staring at her, thinking about what she said. The platinum blonde girl went near him and asked "Is there something wrong, Ron? Ron?"

After a few seconds, the gaping sidekick regained his control of his body and answered "I'm okay. It was just shocking that you, a beautiful girl, says that I'm special."

Tara blushed while Ron smiled sheepishly. The girl asked "So... you think I'm beautiful?"

Ron replied incredulously "Are you kidding? You're the prettiest in Middleton High!"

_"Wait, what? What did I just said?!" _His mind asked.

Tara blushed to beet red and said "Wow... That's so sweet. Thank's, Ron."

"No big!" Ron happily welcomed her.

The rest of their walk became rather pleasant. They talked cheerfully anything under the sun. Ron joked around while Tara giggled at it. When they reached their school, the clock showed 6:58, two minutes before school time. Ron felt relieved, thinking that he had a great morning with her. Before the opened the main door, Ron said:

"Well, I guess this is it. Thanks Tara. I had fun talking to you."

She smiled and replied "No, I should be the one thanking you. I've never been that happy... Anyways, would you... uh... walk me home after school?"

"Uh... Sure?" Ron said, thinking about something he forgot.

"Okay. Thanks again." Tara greeted before kissing him on the cheek. Ron, again, was unresponsive. Tara giggled and went inside the building. Meanwhile, Ron rubbed the cheek where Tara kissed and whispered softly "Wow."

He entered the room, feeling fresh than ever. He went to their home room and logged in. He sat on his first class and waited for his teacher to come inside. Before shifting his thoughts to the lesson, Ron mused

_"Well... I think the paper's right. Walking in the park does relieve the brain." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Alpine Lair (Drakken's). Europe. _

"Grr!" Dr. Drakken growled in frustration. He worked for thirteen straight hours to plan 'the perfect weapon'. Twenty five mugs of cocoa moos, two boxes of pencils, and rolls of drawing paper. The blue skinned scientist's patience was now on it's breaking point.

_"What the hell?! I'm the most brilliant evil scientist. I should have designed this easily. But I can't make the robot that I want." _He angrily thought.

Shego, meanwhile, went inside and called "Dr. D!"

"Shego! What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just seeing if you're still alive."

"Shego, this is not the time for your lippy attitude."

"Seems like you're handling the designing process well, don't ya think?"

"Grr! Shego!"

"Okay. Sorry. Jeez. Just trying to lift up your mood."

"It's not helping."

"Sigh. So, anything that I can help?"

"Sorry, Shego. I think you can't help me with this."

"Try me."

"Sigh. Well, I can't replicate the 'living metal'. It was the biggest and newest cybertronics breakthrough. I planned that my robots should be insusceptible until I turn them into colossal machines. Thirteen hours I worked hard and I still can't make it."

"Well.. I think I know someone who can help us. He's called 'Big Daddy Brotherson'."

"Big Baddy Bother... What?"

"Sigh. Big Daddy Brotherson. He knows everything around. I mean everything."

"Even the..."

"Yes! Even those (groan)."

"Okay. So... Where will we find him?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Remember: Your test will be scheduled next week. Please, review your notes. That's all. Class dismissed." Ron's teacher said.

The whole class stood up, fixing their things inside their bag in preparation of their next class. The teacher took an eraser and started to clean the blackboard. Ron, on the other hand, woke up. He fell asleep from the moment the teacher started the lecture. The blonde folded the paper covered with drool and decided to throw it away. He placed his notebook inside his bag and went outside. He grabbed something on his pocket when he suddenly remembered:

_"Oh man! I forgot to fetch Rufus from the house!" _

His face frowned and proceeded to exit the room. Ron walked along the hall and went downstairs. He's going back to his locker room to get his book. The blonde was about to open the door of his locker when someone greeted him "Hello, Ron!"

"Zita!" He cheerfully greeted back.

She smiled and said "Sorry, Ron. Gotta go. Remember: Later at Bueno Nacho, okay?"

Ron went pale. Now, he finally remembered what he forgot a while ago with Tara. He nodded and Zita smiled at him. She was back walking to her next class when Ron smacks his face on his palm.

_"Oh my God! I now remember. Zita said she wants to meet me in Bueno Nacho later... Oh man, then I said to Tara that I'll join her walk to their house. Oh man! What should I do?" _Ron asked himself.

The blonde then opened his locker and took out his books. He then went to his next class. It was History this time. About twenty minutes after his arrival, the teacher went inside and announced:

"Okay class. For today, I'll assign your group partner for your upcoming research paper.

Pete Peterson. You're with Jessica Mason.

Carl Castro. Your partner's Angel Anderson.

Ron Stoppable. You're with... Bonnie Rockwaller."

."What?!" Ron asked incredulously, waking up from his nap.

"What?!" Bonnie gasped, stopping herself from fixing her hair and make-up.

"You two didn't hear me? I said Ron Stoppable's research partner is Bonnie rockwaller."

The whole class stood silent. They were shocked to see them partner up for the project. Some were snickering, thinking that Ron's no match for the 'bitchiness' of the Queen B. A few, I mean really few, people who were sympathetic with... Bonnie. They thought that Bonnie would even kill herself when the freckled blonde was within five feet radius.

The blonde boy, meanwhile, sighed "Oh man. Not another one."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Hey girlfriend!" Monique called Kim.

The redhead turned around and saw her. She smiled broadly and shouted back "Monique!"

The two ran and hugged each other. When the two parted, Monique asked first "Tell me, Kim girl: Why are you so happy today?"

"Well..." Kim started but was too shy to tell the whole truth. She blushed furiously as she remembered the great time she and Jon shared that night. She smiled inwardly. Though Kim tried to hide them, it was just too obvious for anyone that she's love-struck.

Monique smirked "Well? I'm waiting."

"I-I... uh... I just want to say that some 'things' happened not so long ago." Kim dreamily answered.

Monique knew what this meant. Jonathan must have done something too good to be true, for her. The dark beauty was amused since Jon's the first guy where Kim's all over him. It was more than the Josh Mankey crush. She smiled as she thought:

_"Hmm... Looks like Jonathan does it again." _

"Hmm... Does it have something to do with... I don't know.. Jon?"

"Yes" She murmured happily.

"Girl, you better spill now with all your smiles and murmurs. Looks like you've got it bad for him, huh?"

"Yeah, I do, Mo."

"Now, tell me what happened."

"Later, Monique. I'll tell you all after school."

"Aww. Can't you give me just a clue?"

"Well... It sure was one heck of a ride I had!"

She walked away, bidding goodbye to her friend. Kim almost hopped while approaching her locker, mesmerizing on her daydreams about their 'Round 2' later with Jon. She took her needed books and closed the door. Kim's day has never been sweeter than this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Deep inside the ancient African temple, a man with monkey arms and feet began meditating. He sat on a mat with two candles lit. His monkey minions were guarding outside, preventing any thing that can disrupt their master's activity. Monkey Fist lit up the incense and began praying.

The jade monkey statue in front of him then glowed green. Monty continued to pray until a beam of light shoot upward. Monkey Fist looked up and saw a monkey floating. It points to the middle of the whole room. Monkey Fist jumped in glee as he proclaimed:

"I am few steps away from getting the Spatium Simia idol! Then, I shall be the Ultimate Monkey Master and that Ron Stoppable isn't going to stop me."

The whole army of monkeys laughed maniacally with their master. They took their shovels and began digging the ground. And after half an hour, they have found it. The monkeys celebrated in joy as they pulled the chest out and pushed it towards Monkey Fist, who was very eager to get hand on the statuette.

He opened it and came forth a dark spirit. It made every monkey, including Monty, down. The faceless spirit, meanwhile, went near him and said "Do not open this chest until there's only a sole Mystical Monkey Power. This is my last warning." It then went inside the chest, locking it.

The ex-archaeologist sighed as he stood up and ordered his primate servants to return. Before leaving the area, He muttered:

_"In that case. I must kill Ron Stoppable." _

He hopped inside the helicopter, thinking of a strategy to make him the sole user of the MMP.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ron's in a pretty tight situation. Earlier, he agreed to Tara that he'll walk with her after school. But, yesterday, he also said that he'll be at Bueno Nacho with Zita. Moments ago, Bonnie, though she's still snarky, ordered him that they'll start brainstorming for their project.

_"Oh man! What did I do to deserve this, huh?!" _

The blonde boy ate alone inside the cafeteria. He hasn't seen Kim today, not that he wanted at this moment. He was still feeling guilty for his mistake. He merely stared at the gray plop that was called 'Mystery Meat'. He took his fork and played his food around. He didn't mind eating today.

He continued staring at the wall until someone called him "Stoppable-san?"

He jerked from his stare and saw Yori holding a tray of salad. She smiled and said "Oh, Stoppable-san! It's nice to meet you again."

"Y-Yori?... Yori! Uh... Why are you here? Is Sensei missing or something?"

She replied "No, Stoppable-san. Sensei's okay. I am taking an advanced course here at a Yamanouchi branch near here."

Ron asked "Yamanouchi has branches?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san. We have different branches across the world. After graduation, students choose if they're staying in Japan or fly to other countries. When they go abroad, those branches will help them cope with the culture where they will be living in."

Ron then realized "Oh! I get it. So... So, you're now living here in Middleton?"

"Hai."

"Badical!"

Yori then smiled sheepishly and then asked "Uh... Stoppable-san, C-Can I-I ask... you... a favor?"

"What?"

"C-Could you, I don't know, tour me around Middleton?"

"Uh... Uh... Sure?"

She smiled and said "Thank you Stoppable-san!... Oh, I almost forgot. I need to get to Mr. Barkin-sama's office. I'll meet you later at the front of the school."

She took her books and leaned towards Ron to give him a quick peck at his cheek. Ron's mouth were hung open again while Yori giggled. She waved her hand and bid before running away "_Arigato! _Stoppable-san."_  
_

Ron smiled like crazy, thinking _"Wow... Two girls kissing my cheek... Felt... So... Good." _

He rubbed the place where the ninja chick kissed until he remembered.

_"Zita."_

_"Tara."_

_"Bonnie."_

_"Yori."_

_"Oh God! I'm so so so dead!"_

* * *

**A/N's: **O... kay? That was pretty weird.

So let me get this straight:

Ron has plans with Zita in Bueno Nacho.

Ron's also agreed to be with Tara.

Yori asked Ron to walk her around Middleton.

And Bonnie is Ron's research partner?

..

..

Ronald Dean Stoppable, you one lucky bastard! XD

So. Here's the scoring table v2.0:

Zita: 5 (first date)  
Tara: 5 (walk to her home)  
Bonnie: 5 (research partner)  
Yori: 5 (Middleton tour)  
Kim: -5 (still no change)

Change may apply to whoever Ron chooses to be with. :)

Here's the UD! Hope you can read my other stories as well. :D

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	12. Chapter XI

**The Oh So Glorious Disclaimer: **I don't own KP :)

* * *

Hello! :) Yes! This school years finished! It means vacation time :D

*pouring confetti all over the house*

But... It's only a week-long time out. Damn, my school never takes a long break. I guess that's one of the downsides on becoming an engineer, right?... No?... Damn.

Anyways, I would like to give thanks to all who continued to support this story. You guys are the reason why I continue to write. :D

And I want to say sorry for the Guest. :)

Now, let's get this story hit the road. My name's kmtdiccion and here's the continuation of...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
12. Chapter XI: "Introducing Synthodrone Number 901-B" **

_"Wow. This place is quite good. Hmm... Probably move my Karaoke nights here." _Drakken thought when he reached the destination.

A tall building stood straight in the center of an island. The name of the establishment's 'Bermuda Triangle'. The evil scientist and his sidekick went inside and walked towards a large room. When the doors opened automatically, they saw a large ballroom finely decorated with expensive ornaments. The table cloths were stitched to perfection. The velvet cushion on the seats gave the people sitting on it undeniable pleasure. At the center was a platform with a piano. A woman clad in an expensive gown, is sitting on the piano, singing.

"Alright, Shego. I'm off the grill here. This common criminal, what's his name again?" Dr. Drakken asked while stepping down the stairs inside an elegant bar.

"Big Daddy Brotherson. But you should know..." Shego replied.

"Please," Drakken cut her off, "I'm a super genius. I think I can handle Big Daddy".

_"Suure." _Shego mocked in her head.

The green villainess took a seat while Drakken went inside a private room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Somewhere in Japan_

"Master?" A boy in a black mission gi gasped.

Fukushima was busy training in a forest somewhere in Japan when he was disturbed by his visitor. A man hopped off the copter and went near him. He replied "Yes, son. I have returned."

"B-But why?" He asked.

The half-man, half-monkey then took a fallen bamboo stick, observed it, and replied "To have revenge from that young Stoppable. And I have a little plan to pull that one off. Come, my student. You want to have some payback from him, don't you?"

"I do. But how are we going to..."

"Patience, young one. I'll show you what we will do. For the meantime, hop inside the helicopter."

One black helicopter hovered above them. The monkey minion threw the rope ladder towards them. Monkey Fist anchored himself to it while offering the shocked ex-Yamanouchi student a hand. Fukushima then caught his hand, latched himself at the ladder while the copter took off.

_"Look's like we'll meet again, outsider." _Fukushima snickered in his thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_The 'Bermuda Triangle'..._

The room was full of aquariums. Inside it were exotic animals like hammerhead sharks, piranhas, and Big Daddy's favorite: The giant squid. The info merchant was sitting on a big bean bag chair. He also has an aide standing beside him. Dr. Drakken went near him and started "Big Daddy, I'm Dr. Drakken. I'm here..."

The man sitting cut him off and asked "Uh uh uh. The password?"

The blue skinned scientist blinked and asked "Password? What password."

Big Daddy Brotherson's man went behind the scientist. He grabbed and threw him out of the room.

"AAAHHH!" He screeched.

He landed on the table Shego is, taking the glass of juice she ordered. She went near his ear and smirked "Didn't tell the password?"

Drakken went off the table then angrily replied "You didn't mention anything about the password!"

"Thought a genius like you would figure it out." She mocked.

"Shego, I am not a particularly patient man."

The lippy henchwoman groaned as she thought _"Drakken's trying to sound evil again." _She went hear him and whispered

"Okay, you wet blanket. The password is..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Middleton High _

"Okay. Class dismissed."

The whole class then stood up, packing their things inside their bags. This was their last class, meaning that school's over for today. Everyone was happy except for one blonde boy. After lunch time, Ron was furiously thinking about his plan for this afternoon. He constantly blames himself for diving into deeper trouble.

_"What have I done?! When I come out of this school, I'll be so so so dead. They'll kill me!__" _Ron's mind cried.

He lousily took his book and placed it inside his bag. He greeted goodbye to the teacher then went outside. Every step he made, his heart beats a bit faster. His worries increased exponentially. Sweat starts to form on his forehead. His legs were starting to shake. He even began to bite his nails. Rufus, his pet, climbed outside then squeaked "Something wrong?"

He faintly smiled and replied "N-Nothing Rufus."

The mole rat stared at him, giving him the 'Don't lie to me' face.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Rufus! Everything's fine."

Then, a thought popped inside his head. A plan suddenly formulated inside. A huge grin formed in his face, starting to look a bit creepy. Rufus them muttered "Definitely not fine."

_"What if... What if I'll join them all? I'll join all four of them. First, we'll walk Tara to her house then I'll treat the three at Bueno Nacho. After we eat, I'll tour Yori around Middleton and at night, I'll go to Bonnie's house for the project. That's it! You're a genius, Ron! That's..."_

_"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard, Ronald!" _His conscience barked

_"No it isn't... Uhh, what's your name?"_

_"Doesn't matter. You do know what you're doing, huh?"_

_"Come on! I'm just trying to..."_

_"No, Ron. You're just digging your own grave. How could you..."_

_"Hey, I can't help it! They were kissing me. I'm still a boy, you know? Beautiful girls like that can make me go in a hormonal..." _

His argument with his other self was abruptly cut off when a booming voice rocked "STOOOOPABLE!"

He literally jumped then turned his head around. He went pale when he recognized the brown coat, gray polo, and black tie. The Vice Principal went near him and then boomed "Stoppable. My Office. Now!"

"Yes, sir!" He squeaked as he scurried towards his office. While he was entering the room frantically, his conscience laughed:

_"Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this. But, thank you Mr. B. for saving me... err... I mean us. Me and Ron... Well, technically we're one. So... Oh forget it! i just want to say thank you, sir." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Middleton High. Earlier... _

"Hmm... Where's Ron?" Zita softly asked.

The Latin teen was standing beside the bulletin board. She was feeling a bit giddy, but nothing's gonna change that. She's excited to meet him again. After the so-called 'Everlot tournament', their relationship didn't blossom. Their schedule were always conflicting. That's why they can't hang out. Add the fact that she fell in love to a jock named Mark. But they didn't even made past three months. And to make things worse, she started to use illegal drugs. She was broken and a nobody at that time until...

_Flashback: _

"Z-Zita? Is that you?"

She raised her head and saw the concerned face of Ron. She croaked "R-Ron?"

"Zita!" Ron hugged her then added "What's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

The black-haired teen was shocked for a moment. Here she sat, with a boy hugging her, trying to take her pain away. And before she cried helplessly on his shoulder, she murmured "R-Ron.. I-I'm..."

Ron rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her. She, meanwhile, sobbed, bearing her badly beaten heart open to him. While tears streamed on her cheeks, she said "R-Ron. Please. D-Don't. I-I'm a nobody. Mark broke up with me. I'm also a teen junkie. It'll be better if I kill my..."

The blonde boy suddenly butted in "No, Zita! You're not a nobody. Don't be harsh to yourself!"

"B-But Ron..."

"No 'but's', Z. Come on, now. You can still change for the better. Don't give up. You know, if you kill yourself, you'll probably wasting a lot. Look at you. I mean, you're still beautiful. You're kind and thoughtful. Sure, you have the obsession for video games, but you were sure a hard worker to pay all of them. See, Zita, don't waste it. Others may see you as a nobody, there will be others that will treat you right. Even if it was only me."

Zita glanced a Ron. She gasped when she saw Ron in a totally new dimension. It was like he reassembled himself, giving off a totally new look. Zita was in awe that she hugged Ron again. This time, she's happy. She happily cried "T-Thanks Ron! Thanks for comforting me. You rock."

Ron smiled back and flashed his goofy grin, replying "No big."

_End of flashback. _

Some tears strolled on her cheeks when she reminisced that moment. Ever since their talk, She tried, and succeeded, to change herself for the better. She went to rehab to clear the toxic drugs from her body. And from that time, her feelings for the freckled boy grown deeper. Zita sighed with a smile on her face as she thought his name:

_"Ron." _

She then looked around the hall when she saw a tall blonde girl standing on the other side. Zita waved her hands and greeted "Hello Tara!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Tara went outside when her art class was dismissed earlier than expected. The platinum blonde was ecstatic towards her and Ron's 'walk'. She actually daydreamed about that inside the room. Tara then started to walk towards the front hall, the place where they will meet. As she tread the stairs, her thoughts were focused on Kim. She was still disappointed of treating Ron like he was trash. She then muttered:

_"Trash? Huh! That 'trash' is the one I cherished the most." _

After a few minutes, she reached her destination. She stood beside the lockers, looking on both sides to see any sign of the freckled blonde. The first few minutes of waiting was proved to be unbearable. Her brain was constantly working hard, trying to think of anything to kill the boredom.

_"Hmm... Since my class was dismissed early, I guess I have to wait for him." _She mused/

And not long after, a voice called her "Hello Tara!"

The platinum cheerleader turned her head an saw the Latina waving at her. She then greeted back "Hey Zita! Long time no see."

Tara walked near her, hoping that a little 'girl talk' would relieve her anxieties when she'll meet her 'Ronnie-poo'. Zita hugged her then replied "It's been a bit boring. But, hey, at least I'm feeling better than ever."

"Good for you." Tara said "It's good for you to be back again after Mark."

"Yeah. Let's say someone made me realize he's not worthy of my tears."

"Ooh!" Tara squealed "Looks like someone founds his 'Mr. Romantic', huh?"

"You got that one right. So, how's your life?"

Tara blushed when she answered "Well... I can say that these days were super!"

"Hmm... So, you also found your Mr. Romantic, huh?" Zita grinned.

"Well..." Tara tried to answer but her shyness overpowers her.

The Latina laughed at the sight of Tara, blushing to a beet red like a tomato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Yori, meanwhile, was preparing her things while she exited the registrar's office. She submitted the required papers like the academic equivalence test results, birth certificates, and the likes for record. The ninja sighed and smiled since everything she worked hard to get has finally paid off. She bid to the person in front of her goodbye and politely exited the quarter. She went near the directory and started walking towards the cafeteria.

_"Since I finished early, I might as well stay inside the canteen until Stoppable-san shows up." _Yori thought.

The black haired teen opened the door, ordered her food, and munch on it as she waits the time where the school days end. And after that time, she'll enjoy the tour _her _Monkey Master will give. She smiled at that thought before taking another bite.

On the other side, Bonnie was retouching her make-up. Her mind was still in shock when their history teacher paired her with Ron. She even heard a few whispers, saying that they feel sorry for her. Bonnie chuckled and said to herself:

_"Sorry? As if. This is my chance! I will try to make up to him." _

And after nearly half an hour since she entered the comfort room, Bonnie finally went outside and walked towards her next class. She's feeling a bit confident that their meeting later would be the start of a relationship that was once shared in the past. A friendship that somehow she wish that it will turn out to be something more.

And as the clock ticks near, the four girls' minds were thinking about the same thought:

_"Ron." _-Bonnie

_"Where." _-Zita

_"Are." _-Tara

_"You?" _-Yori

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Earlier (Before Ron leaves his class; Probably 3:52 PM)... _

Zita and Tara was chatting happily along the side of the hallway. They were recently talking about some girly problems until a manly voice boomed. "King! Flores!"

The two girls were startled, halting to anything that they wanted to say to each other. The two teens looked towards the towering man and saw their Vice Principal. They greeted in unison "Hello, Mr. Barkin."

Mr. Barkin furrowed his brows and asked "Have you two seen Stoppable?"

"No sir." They answered.

"Okay. If you ever saw him, tell him that I need him in my office, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Barkin left the premises, searching for Ron. Meanwhile, Zita and Tara sighed, thinking that their 'plans' for the blonde boy were postponed. Disappointment was evident on their faces. Though they didn't saw their expression after Mr. Barkin left, the two felt a weird feeling that they didn't understand. Zita and Tara tried to analyze it but they found nothing. After that feeling wore off, Zita faced the blonde cheerleader and said "Well... I g-gotta go. Bye."

Tara replied after a long pause"Uh... Bye. See you next time."

The Latina nodded then walked out of the school. Tara sighed and muttered "Thanks a lot, Mr. B."

She stood there for a while, thinking about her daydreams that was rudely 'postponed', then also went out of the building. _  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The news was caught easily by the other two teens. Yori was at one side of the hallway perpendicular to where Tara and Zita is when she heard the Vice-Principal's quest of searching Ron. The teen ninja sighed as she frowned on the sudden event. Yori has no choice but to go home, probably train with Master Miromata. And before she leaves the institution, she wished

_"I hope nothing unfortunate will happen to Stoppable-san." _

Bonnie, on the other hand, left her room when she heard Barkin telling Ron that he's needed in his office. This caused the Queen B to steam in anger. Her plan was ruined because of Barkin. Bonnie's breath became colder that it almost sound like a growl. Students around her saw her face become darker and thought that it is best to leave her behind.

A freshman saw the Queen B and decided to hit on her. The boy didn't saw her angry expression so he never knew that she's angry. When he tapped her shoulder, he smiled "Hey there. Would you mind if you hang o-"

He stopped when he saw the menacing glare that she threw at him. He went even paler when Bonnie began to rant "Don't you touch me! How dare you to hit on me? I will never, over my dead body, go out with you! You're such a loser that you even make your mattress soaked with your piss."

She grabbed him by the collar and added "Also, don't talk to me. ESPECIALLY when I'm angry like this. Are we clear?"

The boy merely nodded.

Bonnie took off her grasp and walked out. And withing the student body, a news appeared on the gossip scene

_"A social weather forecast: Students in Middleton High is advised that don't go near five feet from the raging new storm, named Hurricane Bonnie. I repeat. Don't go near five feet from Hurricane Bonnie."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Possible residence _

"Mom! Dad! I'm home. I'll go upstairs to prepare. Jon's coming to fetch me at 7." Kim shouted after opening the door. She was feeling excited for her upcoming date with Jonathan. Her school today was also better than expected. Monique was totally floored when Kim shared what happened that night. The black beauty kept asking her like 'Is he really that good?', 'How's it feel?', and 'Is there a Round 2?'.

The young teen was about to go upstairs when her father called "Kimmie-cub! Come here in the den for a second."

Kim obliged. She went to the living room and saw her parents sitting at the chairs. Dr. Anne Possible said "Kimmie, take a seat."

After she sat, her mother began "Kimmie, for the past few days I observed that you act a bit... different. Now, honey, is there something wrong?"

"N-No. Nothing's wrong, mom." The younger redhead lied.

"Kim, please don't lie to me. I know you some trouble. I only don't know what. Now tell me, Kim. What's wrong?"

Kim stared at her mother. She was horrified from the fact that she knew something's up. She looked at her dad and saw his eyes, waiting expectantly for her answer. She glanced back at her mother, took a big sigh, and muttered "Ron."

"What's that, Kim?" her mother asked.

Kim faced her and replied "It's about Ron."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_The 'Bermuda Triangle'... _

The blue skinned scientist went back to the room. He was still baffled since Shego whispered the password. The aide stood on his way, blocking the scientist from getting closer to him. He then asked without any emotion "Password."

"Meaner." Drakken replied.

The muscular guy gave way for him to talk to his boss. He sat down, took his cash and said "I have the cash. Now, you have the information?"

Big Daddy took out a piece of folded paper and replied "Put the money on the table."

"Put the information on the table."

"No, you go first."

Drakken was fuming at first. But, he regained his composure. He thought that this guy's want to have a little game. He then smiled and replied before putting the money on top of the table "So, if you want to play a game, I'll give you one."

The big man smiled drowsily as he, too, put the paper on the table. The two stared at each other, trying to calculate their next move. Dr. Drakken's eyes were twitching while Big Daddy's calmly stared. Neither took anything for a moment until the blue megalomaniac swiftly snatched the paper. He exclaimed in triumph:

"Aha! Now with this top secret code."

He unfolded the paper and read loudly the words listed. His voice turned from happy to confused "Milk... Bread... Eggs?... What kind of code is that?"

Big Daddy laughed and answered "My grocery list. You were quite poor in the trading game."

Drakken saw him snickering in his failure. He then angrily shouted "Grr... Shego!"

The big man smiled and said "Very well... I have my fun."

"I'm glad that you have your fun. Now, where could I find the cybertronic technology I need?"

"Hmm.. Cybertronics. Some of the most brilliant minds of the planet struck on it's gem."

"Well, sure someone has cracked it!"

"Indeed. One genius has just done that."

Brotherson motioned Drakken to come near him. He followed. Big Daddy then whispered "Dr. James Timothy Possible."

Dr Drakken blinked a few times until he responed "Ooh. Irony. And it's in my favor this time. Thank you Mr. Brotherson."

The blue scientist whisked out the door and went to to the door. He waved his hand to Shego, saying that it's time for them to go. They went outside, hopped into their hovercar and flew away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_At a parking lot near Middleton High_

"You sure about that?" Jonathan asked while inside the car.

"Yes. Currently, he's inside Mr. Barkin's office." his informant said.

"Okay. Here." He brought out an envelope full of money and handed it to the man. The informant thanked him and walked away. Meanwhile, inside Jonathan's car, a sinister smile crept on his face. The little information he learned gave him an idea that would totally help him to have revenge to the whole Possible clan. And to do that, his plan for destroying Kim Possible would have some... 'minor' changes.

_"Well well well! Look's like Ron Stoppable's feeling down. And it's all because of his best friend. Aww, it's sad." _His mind mocked.

Jonathan started the engines and drove his car. The brunette boy was having a wonderful week. He reunited with his father, Kim Possible was sinking on his plan deeper, and that dumb sidekick of hers is nowhere near Kimmie to save her when crap hits the fan.

The only thing that's needed is adding some changes to the synthodrone. So, he took his phone and called his father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"You know, I've just learned something about Ron Stoppable."

"Who's that?"

"Sigh. That's Kim Possible's sidekick."

"Oh! That buffoon."

"Yes. So, I think we need to change some of our plans."

"Uhm... What?"

"I need to change Eric."

"Synthodrone 901? Why? Isn't it perfect?"

"Well, I have a new plan for him. Much better plan."

"Ngh... Okay. So what do you want to change on Syntho 901?"

"Dad, I want him to be... Erika."

* * *

**A/N's: **wooh! Saved by the bell. Thank's Mr. B!

Anyways... What will happen to 'Eric'? Why would Jon need him to be 'Erika'?

Hmm... Here's the UD! Hope you enjoy :)

**Note: **I think most of you were misguided by my question. What I meant on 'Changes may occur' was the first date, not the pairing of the story. I'm sorry that I have miswritten what I want to say. :D

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	13. Chapter XII

All rise for the **"Oath of the Disclaimer"**...

_I pledge to the oath of the powerful disclaimer._

_That I, kmtdiccion, do solemnly swear that:  
I don't own the Kim Possible franchise.  
This story is not for profit.  
It's main purpose is for pure entertainment only._

_And if ever I break this oath,  
I'll be more than willing to chop off my manhood by an ax without any anesthetic.  
And lock me in a cell with Frugal Lucre for eternity._

_So, God help me._

* * *

Hey there! :) Wow. I want to say thanks for all those who following, putting into your favorite list, and reviewing this story. And as I near that 10,000 mark, I just want to say that I LOVE YOU GUYS (If you're a guy, NO HOMO! lol. If you're a girl... uh... yes. I love you :D)

I'm kinda busy with the enrollment for the new school year this past few days so I'm sorry if I hadn't send a message. Finally, I'm now a certified college sophomore! :)

* * *

So let's get this party started! My name's kmtdiccion. And here's the continuation of...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
13. Chapter XII: "Family Affairs" **

"It's about Ron."

The neurosurgeon stared at her for a second, processing what her daughter has said. Surely, they have some fights over the years. But, Anne knew that those didn't last long. The longest fight they had was one long night. When the sun came up early next day, Kim and Ron forgave and hugged each other. Anne knew that disagreements between them wouldn't last even a day. This latest fight, if she was believed right, started a week ago. And for the Possible matriarch, that's a code red alert.

Her father, meanwhile, dropped his newspaper. Like his wife, James Possible was never accustomed to have his daughter fight her best friend. The rocket scientist flashed a curious face, eagerly wanting to know what made her ticked at Ron.

"W-What?! What happened?" The neurosurgeon asked in a shocked tone.

The young redhead shared her story. Anne listened carefully as Kim talked about what happened in Japan. She shared their heated argument inside the plane on their way home. If only the young teen kept her attention on her mother, she would see the shocked and frown expression Anne's face showed. Her father only stared. As Kim finished her sharing, she looked to her mother, seemingly waiting for her reaction.

"Kim, I think you were a bit too hard on Ron." The older redhead finally spoke.

The teenage heroine blurted incredulously "W-What?! After all that has happened, you're taking Ron's side? I thought you were my pa-"

James Possible reasoned "Kimmie-cub, we do not take sides. What we want to say is that what you said to him was pretty harsh."

"What's harsh about it? He totally deserves it."

"Kim, you were verbally attacking him! Even if he fails to his duties as the sidekick you wanted to be, you still don't have the right to talk him down like that."

"But Dad, if it wasn't for him, I could have let Mr. Nakasumi off of that claw!"

Kim's mother then said "Yes, he may have been the reason for the failure. But, like what I said earlier, what you did to Ron is shameful. You're his best friend right? Why can't you find room in your heart to forgive him?"

Anne stood up and took a picture of an 10 year-old Kim. She was wearing braces then. The doctor started "I, for one, know that you didn't have the perfect record either. And, do you remember this picture, Kimmie? This was done after putting those braces in your teeth. From that time, you cut Ron off like he was waste. You were completely all over that boy... What name is it?... Ah! Walter Nelson. You two went out for the carnival to have your 'date' with him. For weeks you didn't even call your 'best friend' to ask him how life was going for him."

Kim squirmed at her seat while the neurosurgeon continued "Then one time, as far as I recall the story Ron's mother shared, you and Walter locked braces when you tried to kiss. Ron was at the scene and saw the two of you stuck. Ron called her mother for a ride to the orthodontist. Gene, at first, refused. She insisted to call me. But you know what Ron did, right?"

The young redhead nodded.

"That's right. He fought for you. He said that it was a bad idea. I think it took a while before Gene Stoppable gave in and took you and Walter to the dentist shop."

Placing back the picture to the table, Anne asked "Kimmie, Ron does everything for your sake. Though he may 'goof up' on some of your missions, but is it his fault? Did he mean to harm you? I'm afraid not. Kim, that young boy is not like you. He's not that athletic or smart. But, I know that he's willing to give anything for you. You know why?"

The elder redhead paused, looking at her daughter. It looks like she's getting through her stubborn head. She smiled then answered "It's because he cared for you so much. Now, if you were in Ron's shoes, what would you feel if the one you cared so much talks to you like what you did? What would he feel?"

Kim knew this is a losing fight. She visualized herself in Ron's place at that time. And, the feeling scared her. She never thought about it in this way. And the way she treat him make her cringe. Ron may have been the cause of their failure, but she didn't even considered the good things he's done. Technically, his contributions outweigh his mistakes, especially from the fact that he did save her life a couple of times. Light seemed to shine inside her dark mind. Kim furiously thought of a rebuttal but nothing came.

And after a few moments, the teen heroine's lips quiver as she softly said before breaking down "R-Ron."

Her parents caught her in an embrace. They tried to comfort their daughter as Kim cried in realization of her wrongdoings. Inside Dr. Anne Possible's mind, she smiled from the thought that everything's going to be clear for her and Ron. Anne took a glance at their photo during their pre-K years. Her smile grew wider.

_"I hope Kim may recognize their deep connections they share for each other." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Mr. Barkin's Office. Middleton High (Earlier)_

"STOPPABLE!" The ex-military sergeant shouted as he entered his room.

The blonde boy literally jumped out of his seat. He yelled "AAH! Mr. B!"

The vice principal sighed then went to his seat. Though Ron was petrified in the outside, he felt a bit... safe inside. If he can choose between the wrath of four women and Mr. Barkin. Ron would willingly endure Barkin's shouts. _"At least my ears are the only one that'll be injured. If it wasn't for him, I'll be probably dead three minutes ago." _Ron mused.

"Stoppable, do you have _any _idea why you were called to my office?" He asked with a creepy smile on his face.

Ron went pale and gulped. Whenever he saw that smile, something bad will happen. The brunette man's smile went wider when he noticed Ron's forehead was sweating and his hands were shaking. He indulged himself in a laugh, which made Ron feel more scared.

"Quit shaking, lad." The vice-principal finally spoke. "Nothing wrong will happen."

Ron sighed in relief.

"So, why'd you call me inside your office then, Mr B?"

The man in brown suit grinned and answered "Nothing. I just 'saved' you from those girl. I gotta admit, you're too dumb to say yes to four of them, Stoppable."

The blonde stared at him, mouth gaping wide. His mind went haywire when he learned that he, Mr. Barkin, actually 'saved' him. The one who he regarded as 'evil' made an escape for him. The vice-principal laughed when he saw Ron's face. The blonde thought it was too unbelievable.

_"W-What the heck?! D-Did M-M-Mr. Barkin really... REALLY... saved me from them?" _His mind furiously thought.

"What's wrong, Stoppable?" The forty-something man smirked.

"U-Uh... Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. Why? I thought that you were a-"

"Stoppable, let me set this clear for you. I don't hate you. I'm being that way to you because I'm trying to teach you a valuable lesson. A lesson one that can't be read in books or search the internet."

Mr. Barkin took a dusty picture frame on top of the drawer. He wiped the glass and handed it to Ron. He then asked "Do you know who was in that picture, huh? Take a look."

The blonde did take a look to the photo. It was a picture of a scrawny freckled boy. He wore thick glasses, has freckles on his cheeks, and has braces. From the looks of it, It is a picture of a nerdy, weak boy. He wore a striped t-shirt, yellow shorts with black suspenders. He really looked goofy. Ron tried to suppress his laugh as he answered "N-No. Who's this?"

"That's me in high school."

The blonde tensed up when he realized he laughed at the muscular man's high school photo. Ron quickly apologized "Oh... Uh... Uh... I-I didn't mean to..."

"That's alright, Stoppable. I know, I have a bad time in this school three decades ago. I know what you felt and that's why I'm always rough on you. I want you to learn to stand for yourself. It's a dog eat dog world out there and when the time comes that Possible wasn't there to help you... You need to defend yourself."

Ron just stared at his teacher, not knowing what to say to him.

Mr Barkin said "Stoppable, I know what happened between you and Possible. It has been the talk of the student body for a week now... Especially what Kim had said in the gym."

Ron blinked, shocked that everyone in Middleton High knew what happened and confused about the gym part.

"Stoppable, the reason I called you here because I want to know how you feel about Possible. How are you taking this?"

The teen sidekick bowed his head and kept silent. Mr. Barkin raised his brow when he noticed the small tears that were forming from his brown eyes. The vice-principal sighed, understanding the fact that he was still hurt pretty bad. Ron then softly replied "S-Sir, I-It still hurts so much that I can't share it for now."

"Sigh. Alright. Just remember this: If ever you need counseling, just do something stupid. You know the drill. I'll come, put you in 'detention' in my office, yadda yaddda"

Ron casts a small smile. He never knew Mr. B could actually have that soft side for him. He bid goodbye and left the office.

When Ron was out of the school building, Mr. Barkin brought a picture from the drawer. It was a photo of him and a blonde girl in their prom. A small tear went off his eyes as he muttered:

_"Marla." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Fiske Manor, England _

A man with monkey hands and feet began meditating in front of a painting of mystical monkeys with lit candles. He needed his inner piece to create an effective plan to eliminate Ron Stoppable. His monkey minions also sat down and began meditating, calming their inner selves.

After an hour, Monkey Fist stood up and went to the training ground, where Fukushima was working hard. As he got to the garden, three shuriken were swiftly thrown towards a dummy, hitting the head, chest, and abdomen part. The ex-Yamanouchi student then continued practicing his hand-to-hand combat, chopping the wood by his hands. And as he continued to strengthen his abilities, the half-simian English lord looked impressed. He thought:

_"Hmm... I believe this Fukushima can be a great help in killing that impostor, Ron Stoppable. And when he's gone, I'll get the monkey idol and the Lotus Blade. Then finally, I'll be crowned as the Supreme Monkey Master!" _

Monkey Fist chuckled to himself, thinking of all the possibilities of being the Monkey Ruler. He didn't noticed that Fukushima finished his practice.

The young man bowed at him and greeted "Master. Sorry if I hadn't see you there."

"That's alright, my son. I'm also quite pleased that you were good."

"Thank you, master."

Monkey Fist smiled and went to the duel mat. He then asked "Would you like to spar with me?"

Fukushima smiled and replied "It would be my honor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton Park _

Ron was feeling a bit better. From the fact that Mr. B. doesn't really hate him, but actually looking for him, the blonde boy knew that he can have his back when needed. As he stroll along the path, he whistled and smiled.

_"Life sure is weird sometimes." _He mused.

The blonde was now walking beside the lake. The sunset made the water glisten. The sky was colored mostly in oranges and reds. Ron sighed in awe. Beautiful didn't even gave justice to the scene. Ron whistled a tune until he found a girl sniffling at the bench. Her gold locks of hair covered her face. Ron went near her and asked "Uh... Miss? What's wrong?"

The blonde girl raised her head, and took a look at his face. She stared at him and asked "R-Ron?"

Ron also took a good look at her and realized who it was.

"J-Jessica? Is that you? What happened?"

The freckled cheerleader sniffled again before shouting "Leave me alone!"

"J-Jessica... I-"

"Ron! Just... Just please!"

"Jessica! I will not leave here until I learn why you were crying here."

The cheerleader stared at him. Normally, she could push him away and go. But... something's up. She can't move nor say anything to him. Jessica always call him as the _loser, _just like what Bonnie always says to him. But this time, nothing came out. She knew Ron will not leave until she spills out what her problem was. She sighed when Ron asked "Can I sit beside you?"

She nodded.

Jess started "You know Jason Morgan, right?"

Ron shook his head affirmatively.

The cheerleader stuttered before breaking into tears "Well... H-He... He... He... d-d-dumped me."

The teenage boy tried to comfort her by patting her shoulder but she refused. She took away his hand then continued her story.

"It was yesterday. Me and Jason were celebrating our fourth monthsary. We went to the mall for shopping then to a cozy restaurant for dinner. It was a blast. I had fun with him. I even thought that I'm in heaven. But then, it all went downhill when we went to watch a movie in a parking lot."

Jessica paused, shaking off all the feelings she experienced that night. She then continued:

"Everything's going swell. We sat on the backseat, cuddling and all. And then... his hand started to roam around me. At first, I didn't care, since his hands were on my shoulders. But everything changed when he slid his hand to my... to my... bottom. I begin to notice that he hugged me tight while... groping me. Kissing him then became somewhat... uncomfortable. I felt a strange feeling that something wrong's happening. And that's when he ordered me to... to... to..."

The freckled girl was hyperventilating as he revisited the darkest hours of her life. She was being forced to take their relationship to the next level. But, Jessica didn't want to. And that's when everything went black. He unbuckled his belt and grabbed her, forcing her to bend over. The cheerleader retaliated but he was stronger. And from the wicked stare Jason cast on her, she shook in fear, begging to stop.

Ron, meanwhile, knew that her problem was more serious than he thought. So when he saw her broke into tears, he gave her a big hug. Jessica's cries strengthen, as she had a shoulder to cry on. Ron rubbed her back then softly said "J-Jessica... I'm sorry."

Her lips curled upward and replied "T-Thanks."

The blonde boy searched everywhere, finding something that can cheer her up. He stopped when he noticed a small flower beside him. He picked it up and offered "Hey. I know this is kinda dumb but here."

Jessica smiled and said "Ooh. How nice of you, Ron. Thanks."

"No big!"

He was about to give the flower to her when a bee went out hiding from one of the petals. It went near him, seemingly want to bite him. Ron screamed "AAH! BEES!"

Ron tumbled off the bench, landing on the ground back first. The bee went to his exposed hand and pricked him with its sting. Ron jolted in shock and slight pain as the bee flew away from him. On the cheerleader's point of view, meanwhile, it was a funny scene. She giggled at the funny antics the Mad Dog showed. She helped him to sit back and said "You know what, Ron? You're funny."

"Heh. Thanks." Ron sheepishly said.

They sat in comfortable silence until Jessica asked "R-Ron. Don't get me wrong. But, why did you bother helping me with my problems when all I do is to bitch around you. I-I've called you a loser since the beginning. I've never been that good to you. I-It would be easy if you just let me..."

But, Ron cut her off and answered "Well... From what I believe, losers were those people who have lost something. You know, from the word 'lose'."

The blonde boy paused, giving a small smile and continued "... When you have nothing to lose, you can only gain... So now, I'm not a loser but, a winner! I've won you, my new friend."

Jessica was left speechless as she listened to the boy's answer. In her whole life, she have never saw anyone that was this kind to her even though she treated them bad. Tears were welling up to her eyes on the realization that Ron's personality is truly one-in-a-million. And learning from what Kim had said in the gymnasium, she knew that Ron's life wasn't good either. She cried as she said

"R-Ron. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like trash. I never knew how good you are. I shouldn't have listened to what Bonnie and others were saying. I'm really sorry."

Ron smiled and said "That's okay. Don't be harsh to yourself, Jess... Uh... I can call you Jess, right?"

The blonde cheerleader chuckled and nodded.

The teen boy continued, standing tall at the end "Anyways, that was nothing. At least we can start something new, eh? The Ron-man's going to show you what a super time you're in for!"

She laughed. She mused that talking to Ron helps to relieve her stress and problems away. Jessica smiled as he stared at Ron, saying something about 'the Ron-man's world' with too much enthusiasm that can make him look cute. While laughing, she thought:

_"Wow. Now I realized what a great guy Ron is. And... He kinda looks a bit cute. Heh. Now I know why Tara's in love with him." _

They engaged into a conversation that lasted hours. She was laughing at Ron's jokes. The two shared anything under the sun. For Ron, talking to her has been proven therapeutic to him. He never talked to the squad. It was only Kim. Sometimes Tara talks to him, but she gets kinda shy. Bonnie only talks to him to mock. It's like breathing on some fresh air.

Jessica looked on her watch and saw the time. 8:32 PM. They were talking for nearly four hours.

_"My, how time flies." _She sadly thought.

Jessica faced Ron and said "Ron, thanks for your company. I really really appreciate it. Thank you for comforting me... and for offering your friendship to me. It's getting late and I have to go. Sorry."

"Oh. Sure. Want to walk with you on your way home?"

"No. You don't need to do that. Anyways, thanks again Ron."

Jessica leaned and gave a peck on Ron's cheek. The boy blushed while she giggled. And before walking away, she said "And Ron, you're kinda cute when you blush like that. But, I know a friend of mine likes you a lot. If you want to hook up with her, just call me."

As she walked away, Ron rubbed his cheeks and asked himself

_"Who was the girl Jessica's talking about. I mean I don't know anyone in the squad that likes me." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The blonde sidekick went out of the park. Inside, Ron felt peace. A peace that he didn't have since Kosher Dilly day. Today turned out to be one of the, if not the, best day. He now learned Mr. Barkin's subtle 'concern' on him and winning a new friendship. He softly hummed a happy tune as he crossed the street. He walk past the street sign when someone called him.

"Ron!"

He turned around and saw Tara, smiling at him. Ron waved his hands and yelled "Hey Tara!"

The platinum blonde cheerleader walked near him and said "Ron, I'm sorry if I hadn't wait for you. Mr. Barkin was looking for you so I guess you can't join me on our walk."

"No problem, Tara. Hey, maybe I can walk with you today. Where are you going?"

She brought the bags down and answered "I was about to go home. I just bought some grocery items. Y'know. Errands and stuff."

Ron then asked, waggling his brows in the end "Oh... So, Tara. Can I join you walking in this fine night?"

Tara giggled and nodded.

Ron took some of the bags and helped her carry them. The girl blushed as Ron was being chivalrous. She sighed, smiling at her luck. She was about to lose hope when she learned that their vice-principal was looking for him when she saw the blonde boy walking out of the park.

_"Looks Lady Luck's in my favor! Thanks." _Her mind thanked.

Along the way, the cheerleader asked "So Ron... What happened between you and Mr. B?"

"Oh... It was nothing. Something about... Uh... Special assignments... Yeah, that's right. Mr. B. likes to give me those."

Tara smiled and reminded "Oh. Ron, next time try to be more careful. I think you frequently visited that office."

"I'll remember that."

Their walk had been silent, yet comfortable. Tara was still in daze of having Ron with her. The blonde boy, meanwhile, kept thinking about Jessica's words. The two were silent until they reached the King residence. Tara insisted that Ron should come inside to help her to bring the items inside. The whole King family was rather jolly. Tara's father greeted the boy, crushing Ron in the process. Mrs. King, meanwhile, offered Ron supper. Ron politely refused.

They stood in front of the door when Tara said "Thanks Ron. Thank you for helping me."

Ron flashed his goofy smile and replied "No big! It's the least I can do. And I owe you the walk, remember?"

Tara smiled. Seeing that Ron's signature smile surely is contagious.

Ron was about to walk out the door when the platinum cheerleader called him.

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"Uh... Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you, too."

Ron closed the door, walking towards his home. Tara, meanwhile, stood there for a minute, trying to control her brain. She was having a hard time talking to him whenever he's near. And now he's probably on his way home, she softly whispered before going inside he dining area

_"I love you, Ron." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Alpine Lair, Europe _

"Dad?" Jonathan hollered inside the lobby. The whole lair seems to be empty. He looked on his dad's room but he's not there also. He called him loud again but still, no response. He sighed and went to take a sit on his chair.

_"Where is he?" _The teen asked himself.

He was about to read a book when he heard a loud, joyous yell.

"YEESSSS!"

Jonathan rushed in a lab near him and saw the blue megalomaniac scientist. The room's littered with burnt metal, tools, and synthogoo. At the center as a chair with a girl sitting on it... Or something that looks like a girl. Jonathan smiled as he saw the change of the drone. Dr. Drakken stood up, and looked at his son.

"Jon! Sorry I'm not aware that you're here."

"That's alright, dad." The young boy shrugged. He looked at the girl and said "Dad, is this..."

"Yes. Jonathan, meet Synthodrone 901-B. Codname: Erica."

Jonathan inspected the body of the newly upgraded synthodrone. And by luck, he was impressed. Erica has purple eyes, fair skin, long jet-black hair, curvy body, and ample... bust. The teen smiled to his dad and said "This... is... PERFECT!"

Dr. D. sheepishly smiled "Aww, thanks son."

"Anyways, is she finished?"

"I just need to install some instructions to act like she's a girl. I think installation's complete in about... two hours."

"Great! 'Cause tomorrow, I'll need her. We need to use this against Team Possible if we want a clear cut victory."

Jonathan then went towards a large window, giving the scene of a wintry Alps. He chuckled for a second and whispered:

_"Hang on there, mom. Vengeance will be ours. You'll be proud of me. Just wait." _

* * *

**A/N's: **Alright! Kim finally realized her mistakes. We get that one done. But what is she going to do with it?

Mr. B. Gotta love him right now. Too sweet of looking out for our main man, right?

And Jessica. Whoa. I thought you're... you're... nevermind. :)

And yes! Tara scores as the first one to take Ron! 5 points for him. I think the Tarables were cheering right now, eh?

Now, for the scoring board:

Tara: 5  
Yori: 0  
Bonnie: 0  
Zita: 0  
Kim: -5

Anyways, hope you enjoy this update. RR now! :D

And if you think that the end's near... THINK AGAIN! LOL XD

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	14. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP & co.

* * *

Hey there! :) I would like to give thanks to all those nice reviews (**CB73, Trevor The Enchanter, fuzzabopolipsah, Clutch28, Imyoshi, damonika2009, MrAndersIversen, **and **UnknownDescent**), especially to the Guest. Your review was like an eye-opener. I sincerely want to give you my gratitude for sharing your thoughts. And yeah, I kinda agree to you for most of the points. Again, thank you very much! :)

And for those who would like to give some constructive criticism, just leave a review or PM me. :)

Anyways, I would like to inform all of you that starting this chapter, updates may come at a slower rate. I need to focus on my studies, especially this time of the year. I have too much schoolwork in my hands as of this moment. Please, bear with me.

So without further adieu, my name's kmtdiccion and this is...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
14. Chapter XIII: "Phase Two Of The Plan" **

"So... How's Ron taking it?" Monique asked.

"Awful." Felix slumped.

The two were having their second 'meeting' inside Bueno Nacho. The dark beauty was definitely upset. She heard the gossip about Kim's outburst, At first, she didn't want to believe it, thinking that this is just some Bonnie plot to destroy her. But when the cheerleaders confirmed it, Monique didn't know what to think. Lying back at her chair, she took another sip on her soda and muttered:

"This is bad."

Felix frowned "Yeah, I know."

The dark beauty took some nachos as she tries to think of something to do about her two friends. Their friendship, in her point of view, was one of the strongest she had ever seen. And to hear the news about their fight made her cringe. Nothing should go wrong between them, right? They're best buds since preschool. A bond that strong should never be broken. In Felix's mind, meanwhile, the boy in wheelchair was still concerned about his Zombie Mayhem battle mate. And a minute of painful silence, he spoke:

"Mon... What do we do now?"

Monique looked at him sadly and replied "I-I have no idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Stoppable Residence, Middleton _

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Ron yelled after closing the door. It was 8 in the evening when he returned after he helped Tara with here errands. He went towards the den but there's no sign of his parents. Ron called them again but there's no response. Sighing, the blonde slumped to the sofa, muttering _"Where the heck are they?" _

And then, a voice suddenly called "Ron! Come here."

The blonde's ears perked up. He knew that the voice was neither from his mother nor his father. Standing up, Ron walked towards the kitchen. This was the place which he believed the voice had come from. And when he entered the room, he was shocked to see Zita smiling at him. On the table were to-go Bueno Nacho food items. Rufus chirped happily, running towards his owner. Ron, meanwhile, was left speechless.

"Zita. I..." Ron stuttered.

"Hey Ron." The Latina teen smiled.

She stood up and pulled him towards the table. Zita held two sodas and their dinner: Nacos and plated them for each other. She placed his serving in front of him while giving a slight smirk. She sure has Ron at the tip of her fingers this night. After she returned to her seat, the Latin beauty softly asked "Ron, are you okay?"

Regaining his consciousness, Ron replied "Y-Yeah... A bit... Uh... Zita?"

Zita looked at him and said "Yes?"

"Uh... Thanks... For the food, I mean."

She smiled "My pleasure, Ron! I knew you can't join me to go when Mr. B. asked me where were you. So... I decided that I bring Bueno Nacho to you!"

Zita's deed was proved to be too much for Ron. His cheeks flushed to pink as he smiled sheepishly. The girl's grin became wider. The two munched on their meal. Rufus was at the counter, devouring a plate full of cheese. While drinking his soda, Zita started "So... Ron, what did Mr. Barkin do to you?"

Wiping his mouth, Ron answered "Well... He said some... things. Y'know, always late. Got detention again."

"You better be careful next time, Ron." She reminded him

And like a weird deja vu, Ron replied "I'll keep that in mind."

Zita smiled then returned to eating. Ron did the same way, too. After they were finished, they put their plates aside and started cleaning. Ron insisted that Zita should stay at the den and wait for him but she refused. Ron put the plates inside the dishwasher while she swiped the mess on the floor using the broom. It took no time to completely clean the kitchen out. Ron and Zita smiled at each other, thinking that their job was done well.

"Let's go watch some movies." The Latin girl proposed.

"S-Sure." Ron replied.

Zita tugged him until they reached the place. She slumped on one side of the sofa while Ron set the disc inside the player. When the screen flashed the intro of the movie, Ron quickly went to the other side of the couch. Ron was just relaxing, enjoying the film he's watching. Zita, meanwhile, took long glances on the blonde. Unconsciously, the two went nearer to each other up to the moment when her head's now resting on Ron's arm. She nuzzled softly to it and smiled as she continue to watch Bricks of Fury V.

And of course, Ron is still oblivious to the whole thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Possible Residence, Middleton _

After the talk she had with her parents, Kim walked upstairs and went inside her room. She locked the door and jumped to her bed, burying her face under the pillows. The redhead teen took the toll of her mistreating her best friend as streams of tears began to tread her cheeks. She wanted to go to his house but her mother advised that she should give him enough time to heal. Her words cut him deeply that it can't be fixed quickly as Kim wanted to be.

_"I'm so sorry..." _Kim trailed on her thoughts.

After a few minutes of crying, her phone began to ring. Wiping her cries, she gingerly took the headset and greeted "Hello. This is Kim speaking."

"Hey babe, it's Jon. Are you ready for our date tonight?"

Kim stared for a moment. She remembered that she and her boyfriend had planned the evening for themselves. And as much as she wanted to go with him, she needed to sort things out to make amends with Ron. It took a few seconds until she finally spoke "I-I'm sorry Jon. But, I think we need to cancel tonight."

Jon asked "But why? What happened?"

"I-I just." Kim explained "I-I just want to sort some things out."

"Do you want me to help you with that? Maybe I..."

Kim cut him off "No, babe. I think I should face this on my own."

There was silence on both sides until Jonathan said "I-It's about Ron, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Jonathan sighed "Oh... I understand. Sure. I'll move our date next week. Go get him back, babe!"

Kim chuckled on the last part. She smiled and said "Thanks Jon. You totally rock! I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Goodnight babe."

The two hung the phone up. Kim went back to bed, feeling a bit lighter than before. She smiled at the thought that Jonathan was very thoughtful for her that he's even willing to sacrifice their date for her sake. She took a dreamy sigh then closed her eyes. She wanted to say sorry to him but she thought that he'd understand. Kim thought that he's, by far, the best boyfriend she ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Beatable apartment, Upperton _

The teenage boy stared at the window. The night's been peaceful for Upperton as owls hoot and wolves howl. The sky's clear from smoke and clouds so one can see the constellation of stars without any aid of a telescope. But no matter how beautiful the scene may be, nothing can change the raging emotions that were clashing inside Jonathan. He gave a soft growl then muttered

_"I hate them! I hate the whole Possible clan! I HATE THEM ALL!" _

The mug that he used a while ago was now shattered into pieces when he threw it to the wall. Jonathan then did something a few people saw, he cried. His tears were now falling from his eyes. He didn't made any noise, but inside, he's screaming. He glanced at the picture on top of his drawer when his heart broke even further. It was the photograph of Alex and him.

"Mom..." He sniffed before burying his face on his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Flashback. Ten years ago... _

"B-But Mom..." Jon wailed.

"Jon, sweetheart I..." Alex started but began to cough hard.

The seven year old boy instinctively took his mom to her bedroom and lay her to rest. He swiftly took a glass of water and a box full of pills and drugs. He handed them to her and said "Mom, don't push yourself too much. You need to rest."

Alex took a pill, drank it with water, and replied "Of course, son. I know."

She lay down, still coughing, and took her son's hand. The woman smiled at the thought of her son taking extra care of her. Her smile faded when she remembered the warning her doctors gave to her before she got home. Her health was plummeting at a faster rate. They found out that her immune system's weaker, making viral and bacterial diseases easier to enter and wreak havoc. And what's worse is that her hearts, based on the diagnosis, has a hole. If anything that's emotionally heavy to her happened, it can be the cause of heart failure and possibly, death. With the end looming over her horizon, Alex started:

"Jonathan, sweetie, I... I want to say thank you. Thank you for being the best son for me. Though sometimes we're always fighting, I still love you as my son. And you'll always be here inside my heart. Always remember that, okay?"

"M-Mom..." Jonathan stuttered.

"Jon, if ever I can't be with you as you grow up, I want to leave some special missions for you."

"NO!" Jonathan shouted "You will not die. Not now, Mom. P-Please..."

Alex was now in tears. It's too hard to see her son crying because of her. But she knew that there's no other way. She felt her heart aching in pain. Alex's fists were clenched as the pain took it's toll on her. She shushed his son and continued "Jonathan, sooner or later, I have to go. I'm very sorry. I, too, want to be with you while you're growing up. B-But that's how my life was drawn for me. And as much as it pains me, I need to accept it."

"M-Mom..."

"Jonathan, honey, I want to give you something."

Alex took of the pendant on her necklace and gave it to him. She then said in a coarse voice "J-Jonathan, take this. I want you to find your true father when I'm gone. Tell him that I still love him and I'm sorry. Give this one back. I think he'll understand. Okay?"

Jonathan nodded while crying.

The woman smiled until she felt a great amount of pain on her chest. Jonathan hurriedly called an ambulance to respond on her mother. When he returned to her room, he wiped her tears and sweat and held her hand. His crying were now louder. He wailed "MOM! MOM! Just hold on. Help will arrive shortly."

Alex weakly smiled as she still grips her chest hard from the pain. She whispered "N-No, son. I think I-I c-c-can't hold it m-much l-l..."

"Mom?" Jonathan shook her "MOM! No... No! No! NO! Mom! Don't die!"

The woman softly said, closing her eyes and breathing for the last time "J-Jonathan... I... Love... You..."

Her body goes limp when she uttered the last word. Jonathan was in shock. He tried to shake her but there's no response. He tried to pump some air to her mouth but still no vital signs of life. Jonathan cried as he tried to pump her chest "No! No! NO! Mom! MOM! Please. Wake up! Don't die. Please... I love you, too, Mom. Mom!"

The door opened and he saw Henry Beatable, his legal father, standing in shock. He asked "W-What happened, Jon?"

"Mom." Jonathan uttered before breaking down into tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The funeral had been a simple one. Her coffin was placed at the center of the den of the Beatable house. The whole Beatable family came together to grieve with Henry. Jonathan, meanwhile, just sat there, staring blankly at the white box. Henry tried to comfort him, which Jonathan appreciates, but it seems that nothing can relieve his pain from seeing his mother die in front of him. And what's worse for him is that there's nothing he can do. When he's alone, tears just flow freely on his face, crying from the hurt that's as strong as the pain he felt that day. For five days, Jon did nothing but to mourn over his mother. He didn't eat anything. He always sat in front, staring at her, sometimes hoping that she'll get out of the casket alive. Strange, perhaps, but when you're hurting so much, there are times that we may think of things that's out of this world, just to relieve the pain.

When the coffin was now buried six feet under, Jon and Henry rode inside the family car silently. As the boy stared at the window shield blankly, a thought occurred to him. He didn't saw any of her mom's relatives in the funeral. He asked his father where were they but Henry kept silent. It took no time to make him spill out the story, though. Henry shared the dark history his mother has with the Possible family. After what happened with Jon's real father, her family treated her unkindly. Her parents were cold to Alex while her brothers continued to prank on her. Then one time, she decided to run away from that 'hell'. And that's when Henry and Alex met. He knew she still loves him but he's contented with everything that they've done.

And while Henry shared her story, Jonathan's anger began to rise. He now knew what happened to his mother and that made him more than pissed. He's really angry. He seethed inside, yelling to himself that one day, he'll make every Possible pay. He kept silent during the whole trip, thinking of all the sadistic ways on torturing them. Jon smiled with evil glee with the results. From this point, a villain was born. From the ashes of Alex's past, her son stood up, taking revenge on every one with the last name 'Possible'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Present. Back at the Beatable apartment, Upperton _

With his tears all dried up, Jonathan wipes the remnants of the once streams of tears that was etched on his cheeks and stood up. He pick up the pieces of mug he threw and put it inside the trash bin. Jonathan went to his closet and opened it. Inside was the synthodrone his father had built for him that was turned off. Jonathan smiled, thinking that his plan was working smoothly well. And inside his mind, the teen beamed

_"Don't worry mom. Vengeance will be ours." _

And what's better than to start the plot against his mother's family's shining jewel: Kimberly Anne Possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Next Day, Stoppable Residence _

Ron opened his eyes groggily when he noticed Zita sleeping on his chest. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:34 AM. The table's messy with all the leftovers. The screen on the television was full of gray scribbles, signifying that the movie was over probably hours ago. Ron lightly shook her, waking her up "Z? Zita?"

The teen girl murmured while shifting her body closer to him "Wait. Just a sec, mom."

Ron smiled. She thought that he was her mother. The blonde shook her again. When he was about to call her, she suddenly sat up. She looked around and realized she was still inside Ron's place. Zita look beside her and saw Ron. Connecting two and two together, The girl blushed. She slept on Ron for the whole night.

_"Oh my God! I've been sleeping on RON for the whole evening! Why can't I remember anything last night?" _Her mind asked.

"Good morning, Z." Ron greeted, stretching his arms.

"Good morning... And uh... Sorry." Zita smiled sweetly.

"For what?" Ron asked while yawning.

"Sorry for sleeping on you. Making you my pillow." She blushed.

"Oh... That. It's no big, Z!" He smiled sheepishly.

After a few minutes of stretching, they started to clean the room. Zita was busy fixing the throw pillows and tidying the sofa while Ron cleaned the table. When they were finished, Zita glanced at the clock and it says 5:04 AM. She then remembers she told her parents that she'll be at his place until 10 PM.

_"Oh no! I'm so dead. I need to get home now." _Zita fearfully thought.

"Hey Z, since you're still here, what do you want for breakfast?" Ron asked.

"R-Ron. I'm sorry but I have to go. Mom would probably kill me if I don't come back."

"Oh." Ron bowed his head low from the disappointment.

Zita went near him and said "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. So... Shall I escort you home?"

"You don't have to, Ron. I can handle myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ron guided her to the front door. He opened it and bid "Well, this is it. Thanks for everything, Zita."

Then suddenly, The Latina went leaned on him and plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. She blushed then grinned "No... Thank you for the fun I had." She then walked out of the house and waved at him "See you later at school. Don't be late, okay?"

Still in shock, Ron also waved his hands goodbye and nodded. He went back inside and made himself his breakfast. He rubbed the cheek where she kissed and sighed "Wow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Fiske Manor, England _

The English lord sat on his velvet chair inside his study room. The fireplace was lit up and the big Victorian-era windows were shut closed. The half-man, half-primate was thinking of a fool-proof plan to eliminate his arch foe. On his table were different books about Mystical Monkey Powers and mystic temples. Lying back, he thought:

_"But how can I lure him to my trap? Attacking him won't do any good, since he has the largest portion of the power. Also, those ninjas from Yamanouchi is sure a pain in the neck. How can I... Wait... I got it!... But how?..." _

Monkey Fist was preoccupied on thinking when the door was suddenly suddenly slammed open. He jumped to his fighting stance and shouted "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

A big figure suddenly jumped in front of him. It was a gorilla with human eyes. Monkey Fist shook in fear when he felt the earth shake a bit when it landed. And with the raspy voice, it responded "Do not worry, Monty. I can help you with your plan."

Shocked by the answer, he asked "H-How?"

The gorilla stared at him and answered, pointing at the window "With those."

He walked towards the window. When he took a glance outside, he was shock to find twenty large gorillas with medieval Japan-style armor. They were standing still like a squad of soldiers. The ape inside the room went near him and added "There's more of them if you let me help with your plans."

Monkey Fist asked skeptically "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." It shrugged.

Though he's a bit weary, having those giant apes in his control will sure help him to reach his goal. He lets off a maniacal monkey laugh and said "I accept your offer."

But, oblivious to the Monkey Power holder, he never saw the eyes of the gorilla to twinkle in joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton _

Ron was riding his awfully slow scooter. Rufus sat on the front, wearing his favorite Fearless Ferret goggles. With a maximum speed of 5 miles per hour, Ron tread the roads towards Middleton High. As the naked mole rat sprayed bubbles, Ron sighed "Sometimes when it's me and my machine scorch above the black top, I kinda lose myself."

A child along the sidewalk stared at him, showing her 'WTF?!' face.

After a few minutes, Ron finally reached his destination. Rufus jumps out and went to the nearest open parking space. The pet ushered Ron to park here. And when Ron was about to steer, a fast and totally cool motor bike sped past him and quickly parked at that spot. Rufus was in shock when the bike halt in front of him, a mere centimeters away from his face.

Enraged, Ron started to rant "Ugh! Do you mind? Do. You. Mind?!"

The teen lifted visor and saw him "What?"

Pointing at himself, the blonde shouted "Spot. Mine. You. In it!"

The rider lowered her face and apologized "Oh. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. You know, this might sound weird but when it's me and my machine..."

Ron knew what she was saying so he butted in "And the black top. Yes! I know exactly what you were talking about! Heh. My name's Ron. Ron Stoppable."

The owner of the bike lifted the whole helmet off and shook his head. She replied "Hi. My name's Erica. Erica Matthews."

Ron was definitely starstruck. Her long deep red hair with a pretty little hairpin, pointy nose, deep purple eyes and her flawless skin was sure to make him go into hormonal meltdown. He had never seen any girl as beautiful as she. Ron stuttered "Uh... Oh... I-I'm s-sorry... I didn't know you were a girl."

She giggled "That's alright. Anyways, I'm kinda new here. Could you walk me around school?"

Ron flashed his goofy smile and answered "I'll be glad to. Let the Ron man tour you around Middleton High! Milady?"

They were about to go when Erica noticed the pink creature. She then asked "Wow. Is that a naked mole rat? I always want to have one."

"You know about naked mole rats? Yes! All the other people thought he's just a bald hamster." Ron smiled.

"Of course! Well, would you walk with me? I don't want to be late for my first day though." She grinned.

"Sure. Let's go!" Ron said. Rufus went back to his pocket while Ron accompanied his new 'friend' to go inside the school. Inside his mind, Ron never felt this way to any girl in his entire lifetime. It was somewhat like a fluffy and weird feeling in his stomach. And while he was still with the new student, he thought:

_"What the heck am I feeling?" _

* * *

**A/N's: **Hey there! Update finished. :) So what do you think? Tell me by leaving a comment.

RR now guys! :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	15. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP. It's Disney's property.

* * *

Hey there! :)

Day 23 of my second year and I'm still alive... I think. I mean, I only got two months to master all nine subjects (Whose books can rival an unabridged dictionary for Christ's sake!). Add the fact that my school never suspend their classes even if the floodwater's height was higher than our knees! And most of all, I've wasted two hours listening to his excellency's speech which is all about blaming others for the mess rather than reports for REAL projects! Goddammit! Where's the justice, huh? WHERE IS IT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE IN THIS TORMENTED #$ ^% # !%^ #...

Oh... Heh. Sorry. I've got a bit carried away. I still love my country, my school, my classmates, my...

_"Ahem!" _

Hehe. Of course! I would never forget my KP in life. Heh (Please don't kill me!)

Anyways, my name's kmtdiccion and here's the fifteenth installment of my first story entitled...

* * *

**You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed  
15. Chapter XIV: "The Paws Are Up!" **

"So, this is the cafeteria... Where I told you that you can find the most nutritious hot meal." Ron reminded his new 'friend' while touring the whole campus. Coincidentally, she's on every class Ron has. From the moment the two stepped inside the building, all eyes, especially the boys, eyed them with jealousy. Ron didn't mind them, though. His mind is still busy thinking about his new-found 'friend'.

He took two trays and offered one to Erica, which she accepted with a smile.

While falling in line, someone patted her shoulder. When the purple-eyed redhead turned her head around, she saw three big boys wearing their varsity jackets. The man with gold hair flashed his smile and said "Hey there. Name's Jason. Jason Morgan."

She smiled and responded "Erica."

The two other guys went near Ron, stretching their arms in preparation of pounding the poor loser. Ron was visibly in fear, thinking of any plan that could save him. Jason snickered at his cowardice and said while placing his arm over her shoulder "Stoppable, just leave this hot babe to me. I, for one, know how to make her go w.. Oww!"

And in a blink of an eye, the towering basketball superstar was found in the ground, pinned by the redhead. The whole cafeteria stopped, staring at the girl with shock. Erica leaned to his ear and whispered "Let me clear this one out. You will not lay a finger on Ron. And if you do, I'll make sure that your pathetic basketball career is over. And here's a sample."

Jason showed confusion on his face until he felt a sharp pain. She sprained his ankle by twisting his foot. She dropped him and went to the staring blonde teen. Erica flashed an innocent smile and said "Well, let's go Ron. Our food's waiting."

Ron nodded.

As they approach the counter, Ron took one final glance at Jason and mused sadly _"Poor Jason." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Meanwhile..._

Monique's brain was running crazy since school started. Based on her informants, they saw Ron hanging out with a redhead that is NOT Kim Possible. And what's the number one talk of the school, you ask? It's: "Why is that beautiful chick hanging around a loser like Stoppable?". The dark-skinned beauty asked how Erica looks like and she's been a bit skeptical about the answers. She said to herself if those answers are true, then she's undeniably the most beautiful in Middleton.

_"I think I should deal with this particular news... personally." _Monique thought.

When her literature class is over, she heads over the cafeteria to find the blonde boy and attack him with a barrage of questions. She sat on the table she, Kim and Ron always sits, and waited for the tow-headed boy to go inside. As seconds turned to minutes, the patience she once has is now running thin. Monique tried to look on her watch then glance back at the doors.

_"Where the hell is he?" _She muttered in her brain.

After a few minutes of staring, a voice called her "Hey Mon!"

She turned around and saw Felix rolling towards the table. She smiled and greeted "Hey there, Felix."

Setting his food on the table, he asked "So, you know the news about Ron, huh?"

"Yes. News said that they first met outside the parking lot earlier. They've been getting a lot of stares since early morning, though."

Munching on his pizza, he said "Yes. I've talked to Ron and that Erica girl earlier, too. She seems very nice and pretty. Heck, she even plays Zombie Mayhem! What's the chance of finding a hot geeky babe? Ron's very lucky to find her first."

"Oh. Really?" Monique finally spoke after a moment of silence.

_"That's it! I really, REALLY need to find that damn girl! I want to know what she really is! Where the hell are you Ronald Dean Stoppable?!" _Her mind screamed.

"Yeah." Felix replied.

Felix wanted to say something when they heard the door opened loudly. Monique saw Ron walking from the door. She then notices the red-haired girl he's with. She has never seen anyone as eye-catching as her. Erica's straight deep colored hair was silky smooth. Her eyes were purple and her skin's flawless. She stared at the girl and quickly realized that they were right.

_"Damn. She's beautiful like a goddess!" _Monique's mind said in awe.

Felix then noticed a group of guys snickering while eyeing the two. He knew what those laughs meant. He shook Monique out of her stare and said "Monique, look at them. I think something bad's up."

Monique looked at where the wheelchair boy was pointing and she agreed. They saw Jason and his posse walk towards them. And based on what their doing, Monique instantly figured that the basketball captain was making a move on the girl. Her concern for Ron gradually rose when the two guys Jason's with went near Ron.

_"Go, you fool! Get out of there right now." _Monique shouted to herself.

She then glanced at the girl and saw her smile. She couldn't comprehend why she was smiling until Erica quickly pinned Jason down to the cold floor. Monique stared with shock written all over her face. The whole room became quiet, also staring with mouths opened. Erica leaned to his ear, whispering, and got up. She then went to Ron and tugged him to get their food. They took a table at the far end of the room.

_"H-H-H-How d-d-did... H-H-How did s-she do that?" _Her mind stuttered.

Felix gasped in awe "Wow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_At the other side (Same time as Monique's)_

There were two blonde cheerleaders sitting on a table about five feet away from Monique's. Jessica wanted to talk to Tara after her 'conversation' with Ron last night. She offered Tara lunch, in which she happily accepted. Jessica shared her story about her ex-boyfriend and Ron. Tara listened intently, chuckling on the antics Ron always pulls. Tara then shared her story when she met the blonde in an intersection. Jessica teased the platinum blonde while Tara blushed.

"Yeah. I'd never thought I'll be friends with him. Thank God I have." Jessica smiled before sipping in her drink.

After taking a forkful of her salad, Tara then asked "So, now you know why I like him?"

"Of course! I even like him... Not as much as you do, though." Jess teased.

Tara blushed pink and playfully slapped her shoulder "Knock it off, Jess! Are you trying to make me look like a tomato?"

The straight blonde chuckled then said "Seriously though, what are you going to do about your feelings? I mean, you know Ron's oblivious when it comes to girls. If you want to let him know what you feel, better tell it to him directly."

"I don't know, J." Tara admitted. She took a sip on her drink and added "I have so many things I want to say to him but when I am _actually _near him, I seem to lose my mind. I always stutter."

"Wait. Are you saying that you're too shy to speak with him?"

Tara looked down and nodded. Jessica held her head up and said "Don't be, T. I mean, you're one of the hottest and prettiest girls in Middleton High. Heck, if I were a boy, I'd swoop in and make you my girlfriend. You should let him see that you wanted to be with him, but not too obvious, okay? When that Stoppable realizes that, he'll be more than glad to be yours."

Touched by her words, Tara spoke "Really?"

Jessica smiled and answered "Of course! Who in his right mind, will reject you as their girlfriend?"

"Thanks." Tara happily said.

The two shared a brief hug then returned eating and talking about another subject. After a few minutes, Bonnie greeted them "Hey T. Hey, J."

"Hey, B." The two greeted back in unison.

After she sits on her chair, Bonnie took a bite from her salad and asked "So... What were you talking about a while ago?"

The two blonde looked at each other, feeling a bit uneasy about her question. They both knew she hated Ron. If she knew what they've been talking about, they might get a mouthful from the Queen. Tara began opened her mouth thinking of anything to say. But, Jessica suddenly began "Well, we're talking about what happened with me and my ex-boyfriend. And since Prom's nearing, I was asking her who I should go with. Tara said that Steve Farley was available so I think I could give it a try. What 'ya think, B?"

Bonnie sipped from her diet soda and smiled "You should totally go for him. I think he has a long-time crush at you. He'll be more than happy to be your date."

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yes. We have a little chat after the finals league a month ago. He asked me if you were still single. When I said you're in a relationship, he frowned a bit. He then began to share that he's crushing on you from the day we cheered for them a year ago."

The straight blonde, shocked by all the revelations Bonnie shared, finally uttered "Oh."

Taking another bite, Bonnie faced Tara "So... T, I heard you and Josh's getting back, huh? Good for you. At least you have some sense left. Though, I must say I'm pleased that you ditch that Stoppable."

Tara and Jessica stared at the brunette cheerleader. Tara wanted to speak but Jess puts her hand on top of Tara's and shook her head 'No'. The platinum blonde looked at her food sadly then took another forkful. They kept silent for a few minutes until the door was opened loudly. The three looked and saw Ron. They were shocked to see a redhead with him. They knew Kim and Ron had a fight, so they marked Possible out.

_"Hmm... Who's that girl?" _Jessica thought with curiosity.

_"Grr! That slut! Get away from my Ron!" _Bonnie's mind shrieked from anger.

_"W-Who's she? I-Is she R-Ron's..." _Tara's mind trailed from sadness.

When Ron offered a tray to her, the three saw her face. To say that they were in awe was an understatement. She was so beautiful that even Bonnie's insecurity began to rise. She had never seen anyone that's eye-catching as her. Bonnie began to feel jealous.

_"No wonder Ron was wooed easily by that girl!" _She said to herself incredulously.

The three sat and stared at them. Jessica then noticed Jason and his friends walking towards the two. They instantly knew that he's trying to hit off her. Bonnie was feeling a bit happier, thinking that she'll have to leave Ron in exchange for Jason. Bu suddenly...

_THUMP! _

The whole cafeteria was shocked to see the girl pinning down a large boy in seconds. Erica whispered something to him then stood up. She tugged Ron towards an empty table, carrying their food. The three cheerleaders began to think frantically. It seems that they've underestimated their new rival. She's not only beautiful, but she's also lethal. Tara and Bonnie cringed from fear while Jessica gasped in awe.

Though she has the skills that can harm them, that doesn't stop them from claiming the boy's heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton High Art Class_

The day of the world famous teen heroine wasn't nice either. She woke up rather late. Though Kim managed to get to school in time, the hassle her sitch has made was proved to be stressful to her. She was having a slight case of headaches. She went to the clinic and get some pills. Her schedule today was another factor. She took her Math and History quizzes today. She normally don't have any trouble when it comes to academics. But, from all the drama she had yesterday, the redhead teen didn't have the time to refresh her memory about Trigonometric identities and the Hellenic Era. She did well, though but not too well.

This time, she's taking her art class. The topic was about Arts in the Romantic era. The teacher discussed the essential topics such as history, meaning, and examples of romantic paintings. The teacher then gave the class half an hour to paint .

Kim got to her canvas and pick up her pencil. As far as she recall, Romanticism is all about emotions. We put reasoning below feelings; heart over mind. She began to think of any drawing that may emphasize what she's feeling.

_"Hmm... Some clouds... Oh, a flock of doves does look nice... Hmm... Fence... Definitely, fence..." _Kim's mind thought as she drew.

Actually she didn't know what she's drawing right now. It's as if her hand has a mind of it's own or somebody else is controlling her arms. But, she was happy about thoughts of a strange man doing some sweet things for her. And as she stroke the brush with acrylic paint, she can gradually see the scene she was portraying in her painting.

When she was nearly finished, she then realized what or where and when it was. The sky was blue with bands of white clouds. There was a steel fence surrounding an area. The background was some modest houses and small establishments. In the meddle was an oak tree. There was a sandbox on the left and a swing set on the right. Under the shade of the tree, a boy in red shirt and blue shorts was lying asleep. A girl in a green dress was sitting, asleep also. A red ball was at the middle of the two. The faces of the kids were content and happy, especially the girl.

Kim gasped as she knew this scene all too well. She was unconsciously painting her pre-school days. The happy thoughts she has while painting was actually the fond moments and the loony antics Ron always pulls for her. Kim stared at her work, unable to comprehend the ancient scenario that touched a primal wound she was dealing yesterday.

"Ooh! Looks like I've found one exceptional painting. Miss Possible, since you're almost finished, would you present that in front of the class?" The teacher remarked.

Kim stared for a moment before she could reply "Uh... Yes, ma'am."

The teen shifted her gaze on her painting again. She didn't quite understand what happened. It's as if it's instinct that drew that picture. She finished the painting and began to think how she should explain this one.

She walked in front of the classroom and began "Uh... Good morning. This painting is inspired from a particular part of my history. Though some wouldn't believe me, but on my first day of pre-school, I was scared. Heck, I stubbornly insisted that I should better be at home than here. But, I was unsuccessful. When I was inside, there were three big boys planning to pick on me. I heard them and that made me scared even more. So at play time, I was outside playing a ball. But, those bullies took it and started playing on me."

The class listened intently while Kim continued "I was about to cry at that time. I felt like trash. Then suddenly, a little boy shouted to stop. I looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. The boy went near us and said that they should learn how to take turns. The bullies were sneering at him, asking what he would do if they didn't. He responded that he'll tell the teacher. That made the biggest boy ticked. He pushed me with the ball and told his friends to get him."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she reminisced that fateful event that may have changed her and his life forever. Kim rubbed her eyes and added "I was walking away at first, fearing that there's nothing that she can do. But everything changed when I heard him shout. I began to think that the person who practically 'saved' her was now in trouble. He may be weird but I must do something to repay his deed. And that's when I felt the anger rushing. I turned around and yelled at them to stop. And since they didn't well... You probably know what happened next."

The class laughed. Kim also had a few chuckles before she continued "After they were running away, I helped him to stand up. He took the ball I was playing earlier and handed it to me. The boy smiled at me while I felt something... different. He asked me if he could play ball with me and I was more than happy to be his playmate. I've found my first friend. A friend that would stand by me through thick and thin. He believed and trusted me implicitly. He saw the best and the worst I can be and he accepted me. I've never thought like this before but, I was so lucky to have him. Even if I've made some terrible mistake like forgetting or ignoring him, at the end of the day, it was always with me he'll pick. Sometimes I've even think that I'm not worthy for his friendship."

Sniffing, she ended "I painted this one because of one simple idea. Whatever happens, there's always someone who'll be with you. Even if you feel lost from the problems that arise or things around you move too fast, just remember that we always have this special friend that will be with us and make us feel safe and comfortable in the midst of uncertainty. We should learn how to cherish and take care ofthem because if not, we may end up losing them. And, the pain and guilt we can feel will be greater since they'll be nowhere to help us. That's all. Thank you."

The class erupted into a standing ovation. The arts teacher raised her eyeglasses, rubbing her eyes, and stood up. She then said "Well done, Miss Possible. Now, pass your work. That's all. Class dismissed."

Everyone packed up their bags and left the room. The redhead teen, meanwhile, silently took her pencils inside her bag and left the premise solemnly. Her 'report' was proven to bear some serious emotional wounds. Kim went inside the girls comfort room and began to sob. She had never felt so bad. She remembered everything that Ron has done for the past years. Her cries intensified when she reminisced the day she shouted and maligned the blonde. And between her sobs, she cried his name "R-Ron."

It took her a while to get herself together. She fixed herself, washing her face from crying, and went outside the girl's CR. She was about to turn left when someone called her. "Hey, Kim."

The teen turned her head and saw her ex beau, Josh Mankey, leaning on the post. He walked near her and said "Nice painting you got there."

"Thanks." Kim half-smiled.

"I'm sorry." Josh said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry about Ron. I know what you were feeling while you're talking about your painting."

"Oh." Kim finally uttered after a long minute of silence.

"Though I have no business about what you feel, but take this little advice from me. Do not let him go. Go talk to him. I know he'll understand." Josh shared.

"What?"

"Kimberly, I'm talking about you and Ron. Look, you know I've been aspiring to be an artist, right? If I want to become one, I must develop my sensibility. And based from what I'm reading from you, I felt like you were torn inside. And when I saw your painting and hear your speech, I couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong between you and Stoppable."

Kim stared at him for a moment. She never knew Josh was so observant.

"Now, I may not know what exactly happened. But, I do know what you should do. Since it's lunchtime, you two will definitely meet. You should go to him and apologize. You may have hurt him, but that doesn't change the fact that you two shared a bond for years. Would you like to break all those years of friendship, huh?"

Kim stared at the floor and said "Josh... I... I..."

The blonde artist cupped her face and looked directly in her green eyes "Kim, Ron still cares for you. You need to re-patch your friendship if you don't want it to die. And don't worry. I know everything will be fine. Just trust me."

"Really?" She asked

Josh answered "Of course! You two were the unbreakable duo."

Kim suddenly hugged Josh. She smiled with some tears and said "Thanks Josh. You rock."

The boy hugged her back and grinned "You're welcome. What are ex boyfriends are for, right?"

The redhead playfully pushed him away. She laughed lightly as she wipe her tears. Kim waved at him before walking towards the cafeteria "See you later, Josh."

Mankey waved his hand back at her and began walking. He chuckled when he remembered saying the ex-boyfriend part. His happy face then turns sad when he remembered a certain cheerleader. A tear escaped his eyes as he uttered her name _"Tara." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Middleton High Cafeteria_

Ron was still in the daze of his new companion's beauty. Erica giggled and asked "So, Ronnie... Do you have any... I don' know..."

Taking another bite of his food, he asked "Any what?"

"Do you have any girlfriend?"

Ron instantly choked on his food. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. The blonde boy literally gagged for a few minutes until he recovered to normal. He then faced the blushing redhead and answered "Uh... No. The Ron-man's free. Uh... Why'd you ask, though?"

She lightly laughed and said "Well... Uh...Nothing in particular, though. Say... Ron, would you like to, uh I don't know, hang out later?"

"Erica." Ron stared at her "I don't want to sound assuming but... Are you asking me out?"

Erica blushed, which made her look even prettier to Ron. She smiled innocently and replied "What if I am?"

_"WHAAAAAAT?!" _Ron's mind thought with so much shock.

The blonde began to fidget. Now that's something he didn't expect, especially from a girl as beautiful as she. Ron's gaze was totally fixed at the purple-eyed beauty. They just met earlier and now she's asking him out. His mind went overload. His forehead began to sweat, and he tried pinching himself, testing if this was a dream or not. He quickly realized it was no imagination. He opened his mouth and decided:

"Uh... Yes."

Erica squealed and thanked "Ooh! Thank you Ron. I'll promise."

Ron rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah.. Heh."

_"Wow. Is this my luckiest day of my life or what? A totally beautiful babe asking me out! Badical!" _Ron's mind screamed in happiness.

The two finished eating when Ron heard a familiar voice calling him "Ron!"

He turned around and saw the girl he _really _never expected to come. All of his memories came crashing down as she walked towards him.

"Hey KP." Ron greeted back.

Kim was smiling until she realized that he has someone beside him. She glanced at the girl and she's in shock. Though her hair's deeper than her auburn, her purple iris were sparkling. She also had the body of a supermodel, slim yet curvy. The teen heroine stared at the goddess who was also greeting her. "So you're Ronnie's best friend. My name's Erica."

She shook her hand and said "Yeah. My name's Kim."

Kim then turned her glance to Ron and said "R-Ron... Uh... Could I have a word with you in private?"

"Ron... I better go. I think this is some 'best friend' talk so I'll gonna sit this one out. Just remember, wait me at Middleton Park at 6, okay?" She got up, bringing her purse. Ron nodded happily while Kim raised her eyebrow. Erica smiled at the heroine's reaction and added "See ya later, Ronnie."

And then...

_SMACK! _

The whole cafeteria literally stopped. Kim's eyes widened in shock. Bonnie stopped eating her salad. A tear escaped from Tara's eyes. Everyone was speechless when Erica Matthews boldly kissed Ron on the lips.

* * *

**A/N's: **Oh my! What the...

Anyways, here's the latest update! Sorry if I kept you waiting since school life was heavy. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Announcement: **Since me and ES (My real-life KP) will have our anniversary later this month, it would be my honor to have a special chapter in this story dedicated to our particular part of our lives :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
